Hueco Mundo Arc : Save Rukia
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Espada bangkit kembali, dan sekali lagi Aizen ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membangkitkan kembali Hougyoku. Apa tindakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia yang sedang hamil muda diculik oleh Aizen yang ingin menggunakan Rukia untuk membangkitkan Hougyoku?
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

Datang lagi dengan fic yang baru, padahal yang lain belum selesai, tapi entah kenapa ide ini muncul seenak jidatku. Makanya jadilah saya ngetik fic ini tanpa ragu dan dengan imajinasi yang sangat tinggi setinggi angkasa * lebay *.

Ow ya…maaf kalau fic ku ini mungkin agak mirip denagn fic para reader sekalian, tapi sumpah ide fic ini muncul sendiri. Kenapa saya takut mirip? Karena ini kisah petualangan di Hueco Mundo plus ada adegan penculikan. Fuh…saya jadi gak percaya diri. Takut dibilang sama.

Tapi coba dibaca dulu yah. Ini gak AU kok, jadi berhubungan dengan Bleach yang asli. Trus seperti biasa, saya tunggu review dari kalian semua.

Mau minta maaf juga, karena selama ini saya selalu nuntut fic saya direview, tapi fic kalian tidak sempat saya review, padahal baca tiap hari. Maafkan saya…*nunduk hormat*

Okelah kalau begitu. Fic terbaru buatan KUROSAKI KUCHIKI. Selamat menikmati….

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit…..

**Summary** : Espada bangkit kembali, dan sekali lagi Aizen ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membangkitkan kembali Hougyoku. Apa tindakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia yang sedang hamil muda diculik oleh Aizen yang ingin menggunakan Rukia untuk membangkitkan Hougyoku?

**Genre :** Romance, Adventure

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki ( Rukia Kurosaki ).

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Gak ada komentar, agak gaje. And maafkan kalau ada Typo sehingga tidak nyaman saat dibaca.

.

**Chapter 1 : New Disaster Coming**

.

.

"Ichigo…bangun! Hei…bangun, ada Hollow, cepat!" tampak Rukia yang masih memakai gaun tidur mambangunkan Ichigo yang masih tertidur.

"Nggghhh…Rukia. Aku capek, aku ingin tidur lagi. Bukankah ada Toushirou dan Rangiku-san disekitar sini," jawab Ichigo yang masih menutup matanya dan memeluk gulingnya.

"Tapi Ichi, jarak kita yang paling dekat dengan Hollow itu. Hanya 2 blok dari sini, ayo bangun," Rukia tidak mau menyerah dan menyeret Ichigo agar turun dari ranjang mereka.

"Hoammmm, kenapa sih, setelah menikah kita masih saja harus membasmi Hollow! Lagipula aku kan baru pulang setelah mengoperasi pasien tadi. Merepotkan!" gerutu Ichigo yang mulai bangun dan mencari Badge Shinigaminya karena Kon ada dikamar Yuzu.

"Jangan mengeluh. Bukan berarti setelah menikah, tugas membasmi Hollow akan selesai Ichigo," jawab Rukia yang telah berganti menjadi Shinigami, begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**.**

"Jiah…menjijikan! Lendir apa ini," seru Rukia yang terlihat kesal saat Hollow dengan moncong seperti gajah dan berbulu itu menyemprotkan lender putih ke arahnya. Rukia memang sempat menghindar, tapi lender itu tetap saja ciprat sana sini.

"Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Ichigo saat mendengar suara Rukia yang berjarak sekitar satu meter darinya yang bertarung dengan Hollow yang satunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hadapi saja itu," teriak Rukia membalas dan mengayunkan zanpakutounya.

"Mae..Sode no Shirayuki. Some no Mai, Tsukishirou," terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran penuh yang ada tepat dibawah Hollow itu dan lingkaran itu langsung membumbung tinggi dan naik sampai ke atas langit dan membuat Hollow itu hancur bersamaan dengan es yang hancur.

.

"Maaf, kami terlambat, Kurosaki," seru Hitsugaya yang datang tergesa-gesa dengan Rangiku Matsumoto, wakil kaptennya.

"Wah…maaf Ichigo, Rukia-chan. Gara-gara kami datang terlambat, aktivitas kalian jadi terganggu yah…," goda Matsumoto dengan senyuman nakal pada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Aktivitas apa maksudmu, Rangiku-san?" tanya Ichigo polos dan terlihat bodoh kala itu. Sedangkan Rukia tersipu.

"Ah…tidak kok, Matsumoto Fukutaichou. Kami hanya sedang tidur dan tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," jawab Rukia dengan muka memerah kelas tinggi.

"Eh? Masa tidak melakukan apapun? Kalian kan pengantin baru," seru Matsumoto yang menambah panas wajah Rukia.

"Pengantin baru apanya? Kami sudah menikah 6 bulan tahu. Itu tidak bisa dibilang pengantin baru," celetuk Ichigo yang masih dengan wajah tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Matsumoto.

"Akh…sudahlah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hollow dan dua hari yang lalu, kita baru saja mengalahkan lima Arrancar sekaligus. Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" ujar Hitsugaya yang sekarang telah duduk bersimpuh di rerumputan yang tumbuh liar.

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama, Taichou. Kejadian ini sama seperti kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu saat Aizen memulai serangan," jawab Matsumoto tampak mulai serius.

"Apa mungkin….,"

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Rukia. Aizen dan juga anak buahnya sudah tidak ada. Kita sendiri kan yang menghabisi mereka," seru Ichigo dengan wajah bosan. Ia tahu betul tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia yang mengalahkan Aizen. Mana mungkin Aizen hidup kembali?

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya takut ia muncul kembali, mungkin saja kali ini ia lebih kuat. Kita kan tidak bisa meremehkannya," jawab Rukia dengan mimik khawatir.

"Dan kalau itu terjadi, kita harus siap kembali ke medan tempur. Tapi yang aneh, jika dugaanku benar, kejadian winter war tujuh tahun lalu akan terjadi lagi, mengapa Soul Society tidak memberikan reaksi apapun? Maksudku, mustahil Soul Society tidak mengetahui hal ini, kan?" Hitsugaya terlihat berpikir keras dengan kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Mungkin firasat Taichou yang salah. Yah…semoga saja perang yang seperti kita duga tidak akan terjadi lagi," jawab Matsumoto.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Kau tambah gemuk saja, Rukia. Kulihat nafsu makanmu bertambah,"

"Masa sich? Aku rasa masih biasa saja. Kalau begitu aku harus mengurai porsi makanku. Mungkin sedikit diet," jawab Rukia yang masih menghiasi bibirnya dengan lip gloss sembari menatap Ichigo dari cermin riasnya yang sedang memasang dasi.

"Diet? Memangnya kenapa begitu? Justru aku suka kalau kau banyak makan," jawab Ichigo yang masih saja terlihat memperbaiki dasinya.

"Rendahkan sedikit badanmu," perintah Rukia dan hanya dituruti Ichigo yang merendahkan badannya dan membiarkan Rukia memperbaiki letak dasinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpaling pada wanita lain karena aku gemuk," ujar Rukia yang masih mencoba memperbaiki dasi suaminya.

"Hei, suamimu ini tidak akan berpaling dari istrinya tercinta yang ada didepannya ini," bisik Ichigo dan dengan nakal mengecup bibir Rukia dengan lembut. "Rasa Strawberry, eh?"

"Kau ini! Jangan tiba-tiba mengecupku, baka!" seru Rukia yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Ichigo. Wajahnya pun memerah. Sudah menikah cukup lama tapi tetap saja Rukia masih malu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ini bukti kalau aku mencintaimu, Rukia," balas Ichigo dan memeluk pinggang Rukia seraya menipiskan jarak antara mereka.

"Hm…tidak perlu membuktikannya dengan ciuman, Ichigo. Aku percaya padamu. Tujuh tahun bersamamu dan empat tahun menjadi kekasihmu. Lalu sudah enam bulan menjadi ratu mu, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku," sahut Rukia yang terasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Ichigo.

"Huh…kata-katamu membuatku makin mencintaimu, Rukia,"

.

"Ayah, tolong periksakan Rukia. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia sering mual. Apa mungkin terlalu banyak makan?" ujar Ichigo dan memulai makan telur dadarnya.

"Oh my son….jangan-jangan menantuku ini telah mengandung cucuku," jawab Isshin dengan semangat 45. "Bagaimana mungkin kau yang seorang dokter tidak tahu tanda itu?"

"Uhuk….uhuk…. Apa? Cucu?" Ichigo tersedak begitu mendengar perkataan Isshin. Ia segera mengambil minuman yang disodorkan oleh Rukia yang berada disampingnya dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Tapi, aku kan dokter bedah, bukan dokter kandungan atau dokter umum, tahu,"

"Tapi, apa benar Rukia? Aku akan segera menjadi ayah?" tanya Ichigo berpaling pada istrinya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kami akan menjadi bibi?" seru Karin dan Yuzu bersemangat.

"Semuanya…. aku belum tahu hal itu. Belum tentu juga aku hamil, mungkin hanya sakit perut biasa. Oh ya, ayah, Ichigo, aku nanti mau minta ijin pergi ke Soul Society. Sekalian untuk memeriksa kesehatanku, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Nii-sama. Boleh ya…," Rukia merujuk pada ayah mertua dan juga suaminya itu. Ia tidak mungkin seenak jidatnya keluar masuk rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang rumah terlebih tanpa ijin Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus ke Soul Society? Kau kan bisa mengecek di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja, lalu kau juga bisa memeriksa di klinik ayah," ujar Ichigo keberatan.

"Tapi Ichigo…aku rindu pada Nii-sama. Ayolah…kumohon," rengek Rukia dan mencium pipi Ichigo.

"Walah…pagi-pagi sudah disajikan adegan seperti ini," runtuk Karin sambil memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Itu kan tandanya mereka saling menyayangi, Karin-chan," tegur Yuzu dengan mata berbinar karena merasa kakak dan kakak iparnya itu begitu saling menyayangi.

"Masaki sayang…lihatlah menantu kita ini, begitu perhatian pada Ichigo," rengek Isshin dan bersimbah air mata sambil memeluk foto istrinya yang super luar biasa besar, membuat semua yang memandangnya cengo kelas tinggi.

"Aku berjanji akan segera pulang. Dan aku akan ada dirumah begitu kau pulang," kata Rukia pelan pada Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu. Pergilah, dan hati-hati," ucap Ichigo yang memandang mata Rukia.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

_Sementara di istana Las Noches_

.

"Selamat datang para Espada. Bagaimana kondisi kalian setelah dibangkitkan?" tanya seseorang yang terlihat sebagai pemimpin mereka yang duduk di singgasananya sementara ke sembilan anak buahnya duduk berhadapan.

"Sangat baik Aizen-sama. Sangat baik," jawab seseorang yang berambut pink. Syazel Apporo Grantz. Espada nomor 8.

"Dan selamat datang kembali, Neliel tu Odelschwank. Senang melihatmu yang masih hidup. Jadi aku tidak perlu membangkitkan Tia Hallibel lagi," kini Aizen yang telah duduk tegak tanpa luka sedikitpun beralih pada mantan espada ketiga dan sekarang kembali menjadi espada nomor 3.

"Sungguh kehormatan besar bisa melayanimu kembali, Aizen-sama," jawab Nel yang tampak cantik setelah kembali menjadi Espada dan tidak perlu memakai baju compang camping lagi. Tapi didalam nada hormat Nel, ada semacam nada tidak suka. Ya, tidak suka.

"Cih, kenapa wanita ini dipanggil kembali. Bukankah dia adalah kutu sampah Hueco Mundo? Lagipula aku tidak suka jika betina berdiri diatas yang jantan," seru seorang Espada yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan bernomor 5, Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Jaga mulutmu di depan Aizen-sama, Nnoitra" jawab suara Espada lagi. Kali ini suara itu dingin dan seolah tidak mempunyai perasaan. Nomor 4. Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Cih…kalian bertengkar seperti wanita saja," ejek seorang Espada berambut biru. Dari semua Espada hanya ia yang terlihat tidak memiliki wajah yang aneh. Wajah tampan dan berambut biru, juga pakaian Espada nya yang terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya. Nomor 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Aizen-sama selalu tahu apa keputusan yang diambilnya. Jadi, hargai keputusannya, Nnoitra," kata Espada yang sedikit aneh dengan tindikan. Dialah Espada nomor 7 Zommari Leroux. Sementara Nnoitra memandang tidak suka ke arah Nel yang tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali.

Aizen hanya memperhatikan mereka bertengkar. Tidak ada niat mencela ataupun menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Ia hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum. Entah apa yang direncanakannya.

"Hoaaaaaammmmmm…jadi Aizen-sama, ada rencana apa sehingga kami dikumpulkan seperti ini?" tanya seorang Espada yang terlihat malas dan daritadi kerjaannya hanya menguap saja. Espada Nomor 1, Coyote Stark.

"Ah…aku sampai lupa tentang itu. Kalian terlalu sibuk bertengkar," jawab Aizen dan menopang dagunya.

"Maafkan kami, Aizen-sama," ujar seorang espada yang memakai baju berenda, dengan kerah tinggi, dan mempunyai dua kepala seperti tengkorak. Espada nomor 9, Aaroniero Arururie.

"Tak apa. Sekalian mengakrabkan diri bukan? Aku ingin menyatukan Hougyoku kembali. Saat ini Hougyoku hanya berupa pecahan dan aku tidak dapat menyatukannya. Tapi ada satu orang yang bisa dan aku ingin kau, Grimmjow, agar membawanya padaku dalam keadaan hidup," Aizen menjelaskan rencananya yang diperhatikan dengan baik oleh semua yang hadir.

"Apakah peliharaan Ulquiorra lagi? Apa kami harus membawa anak itu lagi?" seru Yammy, Espada nomor 0, dengan nada yang meremehkan. Karena ia dulu sudah pernah ikut misi seperti ini. Sementara Ulquiorra diam.

"Sayang sekali bukan Orihime Inoue, Yammy. Lupakan saja dia. Yang aku maksud adalah seorang shinigami yang pernah menjadi wadah dari Hougyoku," jawab Aizen diikuti tatapan tanda tanya oleh semua yang hadir disitu.

"Siapa dia, Aizen-sama?" tanya suara tua Barragan Luisenbarn, Espada nomor 2, mewakili teman-temannya yang juga ingin tahu.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Oh, bukan, kurasa saat ini ia sudah menjadi Kurosaki Rukia. Grimmjow, tugasmu membawanya padaku. Ingat, dalam keadaan hidup. Kau mengerti?" tanya Aizen seraya menatap Grimmjow yang menatapnya Aizen balik dengan mata birunya.

"Saya mengerti,"

Nel terdiam. Ia masih ingat siapa itu Rukia. Rukia yang pernah mengatainya aneh dan yang pernah ia cemburui karena terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo. Padahal dulu ia dalam keadaan mengecil. Dan Nel tahu, kalau Rukia adalah orang yang sempat membuat Ichigo ingin berbalik arah untuk menolong Rukia saat Ulquiorra mengatakan kalau Rukia telah tewas bersama Aaroniero.

'_Berhati-hatilah Ichigo. Jaga Rukia,'_

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Bagaimana, Unohana Taichou?" tanya Rukia dengan hati berdebar-debar menunggu hasil pemeriksaan nya yang sedang diteliti oleh Unohana. Rukia sekarang sudah berada di Soul Society, dan setelah memeriksakan diri, ia akan berkunjung ke rumahnya dulu. Kuchiki Mansion. Dan ia sangat merindukan kakaknya.

"Selamat, Rukia-chan. Kau positif hamil. Dan kandunganmu berumur 3 bulan. Berita yang bagus buat Kurosaki-san," Unohana menjawab dengan perasaan yang turut gembira juga, sementara Isane tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Kuchiki-taichou akan menjadi seorang paman. Selamat ya, Rukia-san," Isane makin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kandungan ku berusia sudah sangat lama? Aku pun baru merasakan mual-mual dari seminggu yang lalu," tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kasus Rukia-chan berbeda. Ada kalanya awal kehamilan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti mual. Tapi, ditunjukkan dengan hal lain, misalnya nafsu makan bertambah," Unohana memberikan penjelasan pada Rukia yang terlihat agak bingung.

"Pantas saja Ichigo mengataiku gemuk tadi pagi. Nafsu makanku memang besar sekali akhir-akhir ini," jawab Rukia. Ia mengakui dirinya bodoh karena tidak sadar ada janin yang berada dalam rahimnya.

"Wah….Ichigo-san sangat memperhatikan Rukia-san ya, sampai tahu istrinya tambah gemuk," kata Isane yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari Rukia.

"Arigatou Unohana-Taichou. Aku harus segera pulang dan memberitahukan hal ini pada Ichigo,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

Rukia sekarang berlari dengan semangat menuju Senkaimon. Dalam pikirannya hanyalah sampai dirumah dan langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit pimpinan Ichigo dan memberitahukan ini. Pasti ia akan sangat senang. Rukia sangat yakin dengan hal ini. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Dugaan ayah mertuanya benar-benar tidak meleset sedikit pun.

"Sepertinya kau buru-buru, Shinigami,"

Langkah Rukia terhenti tepat didepan Senkaimon. Rukia kenal suara itu. Suara yang sudah tujuh tahun ia tidak pernah dengar. Suara itu adalah suara pria yang pernah menghajar suaminya dan juga hampir membunuhnya dengan cero. Rukia menoleh kesamping. Ia baru sadar kalau dua penjaga Senkaimon terkapar, sepertinya mereka baru saja terlibat pertempuran dan kalah.

Rukia masih belum berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya. Ia tidak perlu melihat karena sudah tahu. Yang Rukia tidak habis pikir adalah, bagaimana ia bisa hidup kembali, dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di halaman Soul Society tanpa ada yang menyadari. Bahkan reiatsu orang itu pun sama sekali tidak terasa. Hei, ini halaman Soul Society, masih didalam Soul Society, bahkan Rukia belum keluar area bahkan belum di dalam Dangai.

"Mau apa kau disini, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" Rukia berkata dengan nada yang sangat tajam dan memandang Grimmjow dengan tatapan iblisnya.

Grimmjow menyeringai dan langsung ber Sonido di depan Rukia. "Aku kemari untuk membawamu pada Aizen-sama, Shinigami,"

"Tidak akan pernah," jawab Rukia yang segera bershunpo menjauhi Grimmjow dan mencabut zanpakutounya.

"Mae….sode no shirayuki. Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren," keluarlah badai es yang setelah itu langsung membeku dan berbentuk batu es yang memanjang ke atas. Rukia tampak kelelahan akibat kondisinya yang sedang hamil.

"Cih…shinigami bodoh. Jurus yang sama tidak akan mengenaiku untuk kedua kalinya," ujar Grimmjow tak jauh dari karang es yang dibentuk Rukia.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa ada disini? Bagaimana bisa Soul Society tidak mendeteksi keberadaaanmu. Dan untuk apa kau membawaku?" tanya Rukia yang sudah semakin lelah. Rasanya ingin pingsan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kebodohan kalian bekerja sampai-sampai keberadaan kami tidak kalian sadari. Aizen-sama menyuruhku membawamu agar kau dapat menyatukan Hougyoku yang telah dihancurkan oleh Shinigami berambut orange payah itu. Ya….Kurosaki Ichigo yang payah itu," jawab Grimmjow menyeringai tajam.

"Some no mai, Tsukishirou," kali ini menjulanglah menara es yang bisa mencapai langit tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi gagal mengenai Grimmjow yang telah menghindar.

"Jangan sebut nama Ichigo dengan mulut kotormu itu, Grimmjow," teriak Rukia dengan emosi yang sangat tinggi, membuat matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia agak sedikit oleng. Tapi Rukia kembali menegakkan diri dan berusaha kuat agar ia tidak dibawa oleh Grimmjow.

"Owh…bagus sekali. Seorang istri membela suaminya yang jelas-jelas payah. Benar-benar menyedihkan," sindir Grimmjow dan tertawa terbaha-bahak.

"Menyerahlah, Kuchiki Rukia. Oh, bukan lebih baik kau menyerah Kurosaki Rukia. Kau ikut denganku, atau suamimu akan babak belur nanti," ancam Grimmjow masih dengan seringainya.

Beruntun kalimat yang diucapkan Grimmjow yang menandakan bahwa komplotan mereka sudah tahu status hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo. Membuat Rukia semakin frustasi. Kalau begini, bukan ia saja dalam bahaya, tapi Ichigo dan keluarganya juga.

"Huh…coba saja. Dan kau yang akan babak belur, Iblis," teriak Rukia menenangkan diri dan tidak ingin menyerah. Tidak. Ia harus bertahan, ia tidak boleh dibawa pergi oleh Grimmjow. Kalau sampai begitu, maka nyawa Ichigo akan dalam bahaya kalau sampai Ichigo mengejarnya ke Hueco Mundo.

'_Ukh…kepalaku pening. Kami sama, tolong kuatkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin dibawa oleh sampah ini,'_

"Ada apa? Kau belum mau menyerah? Sepertinya kau tampak tidak sehat," ujar Grimmjow dan perlahan mulai mendekati Rukia yang tidak kuat lagi dan merosot jatuh. Perutnya mual dan kepalanya seperti terhantam batu.

"Kau tahu, jika Aizen-sama tidak menyuruhku untuk tidak membunuhmu. Maka kau akan mati, mayatmu akan kubuang di depan wajahnya, dan ini akan jadi pembalasan yang indah buat shinigami sok pahlawan itu," Rukia bisa melihat seringai Grimmjow yang makin melebar saat ia merasa kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Rukia pun masih dapat melihat Grimmjow yang mengangkatnya dengan kasar. Rukia tahu, ia akan segera pingsan. Dan tidak berdaya.

Bagaimanapun usaha ia melawan tetap tidak bisa, karena kondisinya sedang hamil dan ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya dan Ichigo. Ia tidak mau, sangat tidak mau menjadi peliharaan Aizen. Rukia tidak ingin dibawa jauh dari Ichigo. Ia ingin pulang, pulang dan menemui Ichigo. Ia merindukan Ichigo.

'_Maafkan aku Ichigo'_

_._

_._

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_._

Sementara itu dirumah sakit…

_PRAAANGGG_

Foto dengan ukuran 4R yang terbingkai dengan indah jatuh dan membuat kacanya pecah. Tidak ada angin yang bisa membuat foto itu jatuh. Dan ini pun membuat penghuni ruangan ini kaget dan langsung memungut pecahan-pecahan kacanya.

"Aw…," teriak pelan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo saat memunguti kaca-kaca yang pecah dan bertebaran kemana-mana. Jari cincin tempat ia menyematkan cincin kawinnya terkena pecahan kaca dan rasanya sangat perih.

'Kami-sama, perasaanku tidak enak. Dan pertanda apa ini?'

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

Ichigo berlari dengan sangat tergesa-gesa melewati Dangai, tidak diperdulikannya nafasnya yang makin memendek. Ia langsung ke Soul Society karena ayahnya mengatakan Rukia belum pulang juga, padahal sudah malam dan jam sembilan. Perasaan takut dan tidak enak Ichigo makin memperparah suasana. Ichigo sudah memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.

.

"Kuchiki-taichou ada di markas divisi 12. Sepertinya ada kekacauan dan Soul Society tidak dapat mengetahuinya," jelas salah satu shinigami yang bertugas di Kuchiki Mansion.

"Lalu Rukia. Apa ia kesini tadi?" tanya Ichigo terburu-buru dengan nafas tersengal. Ia sangat letih daritadi berlari hingga mencapai Kuchiki Mansion.

"Saya kira Rukia-sama di dunia nyata. Karena ia tidak kesini sepanjang hari ini," jawab penjaga itu yang namapak kebingungan melihat Ichigo yang kalang kabut.

"Sial…..!"

.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Aku ingin bertemu Byakuya," Ichigo memberontak dan memaksa masuk ke dalam ruang kontrol komunikasi yang ada di divisi 12.

"Tapi, yang didalam sedang menghadapi masalah," jawab penjaga yang menjaga ruangan itu.

"Biarkan ia masuk," suara yang lirih itu membuat para penjaga segera memberi jalan bagi Ichigo untuk lewat.

"Renji!" teriak Ichigo dan segera berlari menghampiri Renji. "Kau tahu dimana Rukia? Apa ia disini?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"Masuklah dulu, sobat," jawab Renji yang membuat Ichigo menurut tapi tetap menurut dan ikut bersama Renji. Sampai didalam, ia melihat semua orang berkumpul. Tidak semua, hanya beberapa, dan yang terkait dengan Rukia jelas banyak.

"Hei, Byakuya! Tampang mu lusuh sekali. Memangnya ada apa? Mana Rukia? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang cepat dan nafas naik turun. Tapi sia-sia tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut, sekalipun itu Byakuya, Yamamoto Soutaichou maupun Renji.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa dengan Rukia? Mana istriku? Mana Rukia? HEI! JAWAB AKU! APA KALIAN SEMUA TULI, HAH!" suara Ichigo yang awalnya 1 oktaf malah naik menjadi lima oktaf yang membuat semua yang ada disitu berjengit melihat kemarahan Ichigo.

"Begini Kurosa…,"

"Apakah itu kau Kurosaki Ichigo?" kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Yamamoto terpotong oleh suara yang Ichigo kenal. Ya..ia kenal dengan suara ini dan ia mengenali suara dari pemimpin dari Espada ini. Ini suara Aizen Sousuke.

Langsung saja kerumunan shinigami segera terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah layar besar dan mata Ichigo membulat saat melihat Aizen duduk dengan angkuhnya. Ichigo segera berjalan cepat dan berhenti tepat di layar itu.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo penuh tekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya dan aura membunuh yang sudah menguasai dirinya.

"Rukia? Maksudmu istrimu? Ia ada disini," jawab Aizen. Ichigo sempat terkejut saat mendengar Aizen yang sudah pasti tahu status Rukia dan juga dengannya. Lalu layar itu berpindah pada gambar Rukia yang sedang berontak di sebuah kamar, mirip kamar yang dipakai menyekap Inoue dulu. Tampak Grimmjow sedang memelintir tangan Rukia yang terus saja berontak, dan Ulquiorra yang sedang berdiri di pojok.

Ichigo tertohok saat melihat Rukia yang kesakitan akibat tangannya yang terus diputar oleh Grimmjow. Dan erangan kesakitan Rukia makin membuatnya tersiksa. Lalu Rukia sama sekali tidak menangis saat Grimmjow memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ichigo tahu Rukia sangat kuat. Dan Rukia tetap berontak walaupun hasilnya akan sama.

"RUKIA! Kau mendengarkanku? Hei! Kau brengsek! Lepaskan Rukia sekarang," teriak Ichigo pada Grimmjow yang ada di balik layar.

"Hah? Baiklah akan kulepaskan," Grimmjow melepaskan Rukia dan mendorongnya hingga Rukia terjatuh terpelanting. Rukia berusaha melidungi perutnya agar tidak berdampak pada bayinya.

"Hei! Sakit, Baka!" maki Rukia pada Grimmjow, sementara Ulquiorra masih memandangi tawanannya yang masih memiliki nyali untuk melawan. Dalam hati Ulquiorra salut dengan tawanan Las Noches itu.

"RUKIA! Grrrr….kalau kau ingin membalas dendam, balas padaku aja, jangan pada Rukia," teriak Ichigo lagi yang dibalas oleh seringai Grimmjow.

"Oh…aku memang ingin membalasmu, jadi kutunggu kau disini. Datanglah, atau kalau tidak shinigami pujaanmu ini akan mati," jawab Grimmjow dan menjambak rambut Rukia. Sempat Rukia meringis, dan Ichigo sudah tidak tahan melihatnya. Namun tangan Grimmjow di tepis oleh Rukia. Rukia bangkit dan menendang perut Grimmjow hingga menubruk tembok.

"Wanita sialan…..,"

"Rukia! Menghindar" teriak Ichigo dari balik layar saat melihat Grimmjow bangun dan siap memukul Rukia.

"Cukup, Grimmjow. Ingat, wanita ini milik Aizen-sama. Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya. Sekarang duduk dan tenangkan dirimu," perintah Ulquiorra dan iakembali ke pojok tadi.

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo dan memanggil Rukia yang sedang membelakanginya. Rukia berbalik dan Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia menangis. Airmatanya jatuh dengan deras. Ichigo tidak tahan. Ia tahu Rukia ketakutan.

"Rukia, kau takut, sayang?" tanya Ichigo yang mencoba berkomunikasi pada Rukia yang masih diam tidak meresponnya.

"I ..Ichigo…aku tidak takut. Aku…aku rindu padamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, hikz…aku tidak takut. Aku hanya rindu," jawab Rukia dengan suara yang gemetar dan bibir yang gemetar pula.

"Aku juga rindu padamu. Maafkan aku Rukia, lagi-lagi aku gagal melindungimu. Aku akan kesana dan menyelamatkanmu. Aku berjanji Rukia," jawab Ichigo dengan bahu bergetar hebat. Ia ingin menangis, tapi hal itu ia tahan, karena ia harus kuat agar Rukia juga kuat.

"Jangan kemari, Ichigo. Kau dalam bahaya kalau kesini. Aku berjanji akan keluar dari sini. Kau saja yang menungguku, ya," jawab Rukia berusaha menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan kesana. Aku yang akan menjemputmu. Aku janji akan secepatnya kesana. Apapun yang kau pinta akan kuturuti, tapi tidak kali ini," kata Ichigo menolak permohonan Rukia.

"Tapi…,"

"Rukia…kau percaya padaku?" tanya Ichigo yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan mantap Rukia.

"Bagus. Jadi percayalah kalau aku akan baik-baik saja dan tak akan terluka menghadapi mereka. Percayalah semua akan menolongmu," ujar Ichigo mantap.

"Ya…kami akan kesana, jadi tunggulah kami, Rukia," tiba-tiba Renji berbicara dan sudah berdiri tepat disamping Ichigo.

"Renji…,"

"Yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah menunggu disitu Rukia," Byakuya ikut berbicara. Memng nadanya terdengar biasa tapi tetap ada sebersit nada kekhawatiran disana.

"Um…baiklah Nii-sama,"

"Bisakah kau berteriak untukku, Rukia? Berteriaklah 'tolong aku'. Ayo berteriaklah," pinta Ichigo dan memberi senyuman terbaiknya pada Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ini hal yang konyol dan memalukan tapi baiklah," Rukia menghela nafas lebih dalam, berharap suara teriakannya akan sangat keras.

"TOLONG AKU, ICHIGO. AKU MOHON TOLONG AKU. TOLONGLAH AKU, ICHIGO,"

"Permintaanmu dikabulkan Rukia. Aku akan menolongmu," jawab Ichigo dan dibalas dengan senyuman Rukia. Tiba-tiba layarnya menjadi kabur dan gambaran Rukia makin samar.

"Rukia, aku kan kesana. Berjanjilah kau menungguku," seru Ichigo denagn nada yang cepat.

"Um…aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo,"

"Aku juga Rukia. Aku mencintaimu,"

Setelah itu gambar Rukia menghilang dan tergantikan dengan Aizen. Ichigo menunduk seraya menahan emosinya dalam-dalam. Lalu ia pun kembali mendongak dan menatap lurus Aizen.

"Jangan jadikan Rukia sebagai pancinganmu, Aizen,"

"Aku tidak menjadikannya pancingan. Ia memang targetku untuk menyatukan kembali Hougyoku yang telah kau hancurkan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku hanya menginginkannya, karena ia adalah wadah tempat Hougyoku dulu, dan aku yakin, saat pecahan-pecahan itu dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh istrimu, maka Hougyoku itu akan menyatu lagi," Aizen menjelaskan panjang lebar dan membuat semua yang ada disitu terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin Aizen bisa mendapatkan ide semacam itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kali ini kau akan mati dan akan ku jadikan debu. Kali ini kau akan musnah, Aizen," tantang Ichigo yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Owh…aku suka itu. Jadi datanglah. Kami menunggu dengan senang hati, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen mengakhiri percakapannya dan memutuskan sambungannya.

Saat itu juga Ichigo terjatuh dan berlutut. Bahunya bergetar. Ditahannya airmata yang ingin keluar. Ia tahu, menangis hanya akan membuatnya lemah dan ia harus kuat untuk Rukia. Rukianya.

Semua kata penghibuaran yang diucapkan oleh Renji maupun yang lainnya serta perkataan Yamamoto Soutaichou yang langsung mengadakan rapat darurat disitu tak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya berpikir menyelamatkan Rukia. Istrinya yang sangat ia cintai dan ia kasihi sepenuh hatinya.

"Kurosaki-san…kurosaki-san," Ichigo menoleh dan segera berdiri saat melihat Unohana yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menoleh pada Unohana yang sepertinya sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Mungkin kurang sopan, harusnya yang memberitahukannya adalah Rukia-chan," kata Unohana tampak menyusun kata-kata.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia, Unohana-san?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Rukia-chan dibawa dalam kondisi hamil 3 bulan. Jadi kenapa ia ditangkap dengan mudah, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kehamilannya," jawab Unohana yang membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut.

"Ap…apa? Rukia hamil?" Ichigo berkata seolah-olah kabar ini sangat mustahil. Kali ini runtuh sudah pertahanan Ichigo. Airmatanya mengalir dengan derasnya, dan jatuh dengan sendirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Mana ada suami yang tega melihat istrinya yang disiksa. Nyawa anaknya pun begitu. Dan seharusnya Ichigo ada disampingnya saat ini. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga anak dan istrinya. Seharusnya Rukia bersamanya, bukan terpisah darinya. Suami macam apa dia? Menjaga istrinya saja ia tak mampu.

"SIALLLLLLLLLLL!"

.

.

**Maafkan saya, karena sudah publish fic baru padahal yang lama belum selesai.**

**Bagaimana menurut pendapat reader sekalian? Kecepatan yah… gaje mungkin. Entahlah. Untuk itu saya minta reviewnya sekalian. Apa fic ini lanjut atau tidak.**

**Maaf, kalau membuat Rukia lemah disini. Tapi setidaknya Rukia sudah melawan dan tidak menyerah sampai akhir. Saya tidak mau buat Rukia benar-benar bodoh dengan menyerah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. **

**Oh ya, perasaan Ichigo dan Rukia dah kuat belum? Saya takut perasaan mereka yang tidak mau terpisah satu sama lain tidak tersampaikan dan tidak berasa. Bagaimana menurut readers?**

**Akhirnya Nel masuk fic saya. Yey…saya penggemarnya Nel loh. Cantik, lucu dll dah. Ow ya dia juga kuat, dan mantan espada. Tapi Nel gak keliatan lagi sejak Ichigo ngejar si Inoue ke Las Noches. Sebel. Nel malah ditinggal ma Kenpachi sama Yachiru. Pesche ma Dondonchakka juga gak keliatan lagi. Begitu juga Bawabawa. Aduh…sebel…padahal mereka lucu-lucu.**

**Kok malah curhat yah? Nah…siapakah yang akan saya pilih untuk nyelamatin Rukia. Yang jelas suaminya pasti ikut donk. Istri tercinta lagi disekap harus ditolong.**

**Ok….mohon review please. Segala bentuknnya saya terima dengan lapang punggung *plak* hehehe, maksudnya dengan lapang dada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay….balik lagi dengan fic yang membuat utang publish fic saya makin banyak. Aduh….pusing. Tapi mau gimana lagi, otak imajinasi lagi berkembang luar biasa maka yang terlintas adalah buat fic ini. Entah kenapa fic ini lebih mudah dibuat dan dirancang daripada fic-fic nya ****s****aya yang lain.**

**Yosh! Disini mau menjelaskan dulu. Umur Ichigo udah 22 tahun. Masih muda udah kawin, kalau saya sich ogah kawin muda. Dan kejadian Winter War sama tragedi kali ini sudah lewat tujuh tahun. Kenapa saya bisa membuat waktu yang begitu jauh? Pertama karena memang sesuaikan dengan umur Ichigo yang udah bisa nikah. Kedua, bikin Soul Society lengah, karena mentang-mentang sudah lewat tujuh tahun mereka jadi gak waspada kalau bahaya bakal menghadang.**

**Ehm…kalau ada yang berpikir fic ini bakal panjang, saya rasa gak. Karena cerita ini konsen sama penyelamatan Rukia lalu setting tempatnya hanya akan berada di Hueco Mundo, jadi gak ada setting di Karakura kayak komiknya. Kalau kayak gitu sih, namanya jiplak, bisa dibunuh saya ma Kubo-sensei. Tapi, pertarungan tetep ada. kan gak seru kalo Shinigami gak lawan Espada. tapi mungkin pertarungannnya agak gaje.  
**

**Buat yang review sudah saya balas ke PM kalian masing-masing. Silahkan buka akun kalian semua. Balasan buat yang gak login.**

**_aiNeko-Haru nggak bisa Log-in _: _Kok susah masuk kolom review? Yang penting Feel yang baik bukannya illfeel yah... Saya memang buat Ichi-nii seperti itu. Jujur, saya suka Ichi di fic saya yang ini daripada yang lain-lain. Oh...itu harus. Rukia harus pintar ngelawan, dia gak boleh lemah. Chap 2 update, mohon review lagi yah._**

**Ok….saya mulai cerewet lagi. Mau ucapin big thanks banget buat semua yang udah review**** dan dijadiin fav****. ****Terharu banget. ****Saya harap kalian mau ngereview lagi. Ok…ok….**

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit…..

**Summary** : Espada bangkit kembali, dan sekali lagi Aizen ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membangkitkan kembali Hougyoku. Apa tindakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia yang sedang hamil muda diculik oleh Aizen yang ingin menggunakan Rukia untuk membangkitkan Hougyoku?

**Genre :** Romance, Adventure

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki ( Rukia Kurosaki ).

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Gak ada komentar, agak gaje. And maafkan kalau ada Typo sehingga tidak nyaman saat dibaca.

.

Chapter 2 : Mission Begin

.

.

_Hueco Mundo _

" Bagaimana tawanan kita, Grimmjow?" tanya Aizen yang seperti biasa duduk di singgasananya yang nyaman, sementara Grimmjow berdiri jauh dibawahnya.

"Cih. Apa tidak perlu saya bunuh saja, Aizen-sama? Ia merepotkan sekali. Seperti Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Terlalu berisik dan pemberontak. Ia sama sekali tidak mematuhi kata-kataku," decih Grimmjow yang terlihat begitu kesal karena ia diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh perempuan.

"Ia memang berbeda dengan Orihime Inoue. Pemberani dan aku harap jangan lengah, karena ia juga kuat. Tapi tenang saja, selama ia berada di istana Las Noches, reiatsunya akan menipis sehingga bergerak saja pun akan sulit apalagi memakai kekuatan shinigaminya" jawab Aizen yang merasa kalau Grimmjow sekarang sudah dalam proses mendidih. Ia tahu Grimmjow sangat tidak suka diperlakukan dengan kasar, apalagi oleh seorang wanita.

"Neliel, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku yang memintamu untuk menjaga Rukia-san, tawanan kita saat ini. Aku ingin pastikan ia sehat sampai nanti proses pemasukan Hougyoku ke dalam tubuhnya," tanya Aizen pada Nel yang kebetulan juga dipanggil saat ini.

"Saya akan berkata 'ya' jika anda melepaskan Pesche, Dondonchakka dan juga Bawabawa dari penjara anda. Jika anda melepaskan mereka, saya jamin tawanan anda akan sehat selalu," tutur Nel pada Aizen dan tidak memandang Aizen sama sekali.

'_Cih..sombong juga perempuan ini,' _Grimmjow menatap Nel yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Grimmjow tidak habis pikir Nel benar-benar bodoh meminta permintaan yang sama, padahal tidak pernah di kabulkan.

Aizen tampak berpikir lalu ia menjawab "Baiklah jika itu syaratmu. Aku tidak keberatan. Akan kubebaskan mereka. Sebentar lagi mereka akan ada di ruangan mu,"

"Arigatou, Aizen-sama. Saya permisi dulu," Nel pergi dan keluar dari ruangan Aizen, diliputi rasa gembira tapi tetap ada sedikit beban di hatinya.

.

"Ada apa Grimmjow? Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di hatimu," Aizen menebak-nebak isi hati Grimmjow yang terlihat seperti menyimpan tanda tanya dan bingung.

"Mengapa Anda melepaskan sampah-sampah itu kali ini? Sedangkan setiap kali Neliel meminta, anda selalu menolaknya?" tanya Grimmjow yang merasa heran dengan tindakan Aizen yang kali ini agak melunak dan dengan mudahnya menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Nel.

"Jadi itu masalahnya. Aku mempunyai pertimbangan sendiri, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Kau tahu bahwa tahanan kita mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang notabene pernah ditemui Neliel, dan Kurosaki Ichigo pernah dibantu oleh Neliel. Kali ini aku memang sengaja melepaskan temannya agar aku bisa melihat kesetiannya yang sesungguhnya. Apakah kesetiannya padaku akan tetap bertahan saat teman-temannya sudah bebas, atau justru sebaliknya ia akan berkhianat dan malah akan membawa kabur Kurosaki Rukia dari sini. Itulah tujuanku memintanya untuk menjaganya selain dirimu," jawab Aizen panjang lebar dan senyum tipis yang selalu menghiasi wajah liciknya tersebut.

Grimmjow benar-benar takjub. Pemimpinnya sangat licik dan tidak pernah jera untuk melakukan kejahatan. Ya, Aizen adalah penjahat sejati yang patut ditiru oleh semua penjahat.

"Sebelum kau pergi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau sudah meninggalkan zanpakutou Kurosaki Rukia di Soul Society tempat kau bertarung dengannya tadi?" tanya Aizen pada Grimmjow yang siap-siap untuk keluar dari ruangan bertekanan tinggi akibat reiatsu Aizen tersebut.

Grimmjow menyeringai senang. "Tentu saja sudah, sebentar lagi zanpakutou pujaannya akan ada di tangan Kurosaki Ichgo," seringai Grimmjow makin melebar jika membayangkan ekspresi Ichigo apabila melihat zanpakutou Rukia yang sengaja ditinggalkannya disana.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

_Soul Society_

"SIALLLLLLLLLLL!"

"Kurosaki, tenanglah sedikit," tegur Hitsugaya yang melihat Ichigo sudah seperti orang gila yang terus memukul lantai dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bersabar. Istriku disekap di dimensi lain dalam keadaan hamil. Itu berarti anakku juga ikut terlibat. Bagaimana kalau sampai mereka tahu Rukia hamil, hah!" bentak Ichigo pada Hitsugaya yang menurutnya sangat tidak mengerti perasaannya sebagai suami. Sudah sepantasnya kan kalau ia mengkhawatirkan hal yang paling penting untuknya?

"Sepertinya sementara ini mereka belum tahu, Ichigo-san. Aku yakin itu. Rukia-san pun pasti akan memberitahumu tadi, tapi ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia tidak mau mereka sampai tahu kalau ia sedang hamil, oleh karena itu tadi Rukia-san sama sekali tidak memberitahumu," jawab Unohana untuk menengahi pertengkaran antara dua orang yang cepat naik darah tersebut.

"Mungkin saja Aizen akan mengambil kesempatan jika ia tahu Rukia-chan sedang hamil. Aku sangat khawatir akan hal ini," timpal Ukitake. Bagaimanapun juga Rukia merupakan bawahannya.

"Yamamoto soutaichou, tolong cepat putuskan apakah kami harus mengejar Rukia ke Hueco Mundo," kata Ashido Kano yang sekarang menjadi wakil kapten divisi 13 setelah ia berhasil keluar dari Hueco Mundo. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban ia bisa keluar dari Hutan Menos setelah Rukia dan juga yang lainnya mengira kalau ia telah tewas.

"Tidak perlu mengadakan rapat lagi. Sudah kuputuskan, selamatkan Kurosaki Rukia dan cegah jangan sampai Aizen menyatukan kembali Hougyoku. Dan perintah mutlak. Sekali lagi bunuh Aizen sampai ke akar-akarnya," suara berat dari Yamamato Soutaichou terdengar begitu lantang.

"Baik. Soutaichou," jawab semua yang ada disitu.

.

"Ichigo! Bangunlah. Kau mau menyelamatkan Rukia-chan, kan?" Rangiku Matsumoto berjongkok dan membujuk Ichigo agar kembali semangat. Tadi di depan Rukia ia begitu kuat, tapi sekarang ia begitu rapuh bagaikan daun kering yang akan gugur bila terkena angin sedikit saja.

"Kami akan membantumu, Kurosaki," tambah Hisagi yang juga turut prihatin akan kejadian ini.

"Cih. Kau tampak begitu menyedihkan Ichigo. Aku muak melihatmu seperti itu. Bangun kalau tidak kau akan kutebas dan aku akan jamin setelah aku menebasmu, kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan istrimu," ancam Kenpachi yang memang sengaja berbicara begitu agar Ichigo kembali seperti semula.

Mendengar begitu banyak yang mendukungnya, semangat Ichigo kembali. Ia merasa tidak sendirian menghadapi ini. Ya, saat iniyang harus ia lakukan adalah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung sekali lagi. Dan ini pertarungan yang sangat penting baginya, karena ini menyangkut hidup dan mati pujaan hatinya dan juga calon buah hatinya.

.

.

"Kurosaki-san...Kurosaki-san...," Ichigo berbalik saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju divisi 6. Sementara yang lain mempersiapkan diri, Ichigo memilih untuk istirahat sebentar di divisi 6 mengikuti Renji.

"Hinamori-san?" Ichigo mencoba menebak siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hinamori, ada apa?" tanya Renji yang melihat Hinamori begitu terburu-buru berlari dengan nafas memburu.

"Hah...ini..hah...Kurosaki-san. Ini zanpakutou Rukia-chan. Sepertinya tertinggal atau memang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh musuh yang menyerang Rukia-chan. Mungkin untuk mencegah Rukia-chan berbuat sesuatu saat ditahan," jelas Hinamori dan memberikan zanpakutou milik Rukia yang sekarang berada di genggaman Ichigo.

"Ah...arigatou gozaimasu, Hinamori-san," jawab Ichigo dan membungkuk pelan. Sesaat ia memandang zanpakutou Rukia yang dalam keadaan tersegel itu. Itu sudah tergambar dengan jelas, Rukia dibawa tanpa adanya pertahanan apapun. Entah Rukia akan bertahan dengan apa, yang pasti ia berdoa jangan sampai Rukia terluka atau disiksa.

"Oh ya, Kurosaki-san, tolong selamatkan Rukia-chan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut dalam misi. Hirako-taichou menyuruhku tetap di Soul Society untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan bawalah zanpakutou Rukia-chan bersamamu, karena saat ia bebas, ia akan membutuhkan zanpakutounya," kata Hinamori membangunkan Ichigo dari lamunannya seraya membungkuk memohon.

"Oh...jadi Shinji ikut misi ini? Kukira ia tidak ikut karena tadi tidak ada di divisi 12 bersama kami. Kalau soal menyelamatkan Rukia, itu pasti. Tujuanku yang utama adalah itu. Dan kali ini pasti Aizen akan tamat," jawab Ichigo dengan penuh percaya diri dan seperti biasa diselingi dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat, Hinamori. Ja ne," pamit Renji lalu bersama Ichigo menuju divisi 6.

'_Semoga berhasil, minna. Aizen-taichou, sampai kapan anda begini?'_

.

.

**_KUROSAKI KUCHIKI_**

.

Tampaknya Rukia sudah lebih tenang dari yang tadi. Entah itu pengaruh dari pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo atau ia memang kuat. Entahlah. Yang jelas, ia merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa, dan ia sanggup menjalani semua ini. Ia akan menuruti perkataan Ichigo. Ia harus menunggu Ichigo menjemputnya. Tetapi seandainya ada kesempatan untuk kabur, maka ia akan melakukannya.

'_Aku tidak suka disini. Hawanya membuatku sesak napas. Tubuhku pun terasa lemah sekali. Apa aku bisa bertahan? Ah...bicara apa aku ini, Ichigo pasti akan menjemputku. Tenanglah nak, ayahmu akan datang sebentar lagi,'_ Rukia mulai mengelus perutnya yang masih mengecil. Ia bersyukur dan juga merasa tidak bersyukur. Karena saat ini ia tidak sendiri. Ada anaknya bersamanya, tapi ia juga merasa tidak bersyukur juga memikirkan calon anaknya ini dalam bahaya yang besar dan yang paling parah berada di dimensi lain.

_Tok...tok..tok..._

"Masuklah,"

"Rukia-san, waktunya makan," Neliel masuk dengan membawa nampan makanan. Ia datang bersama Pesche dan Dondonchakka.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Rukia sinis. Ia mengenal Pesche dan Dondonchakka. Tapi ia tidak mengenal Nel.

"Galak sekali. Apa kau tidak mengenal kami?" tanya Pesche dengan gaya sok imut dan juga ceria seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja aku mengenal kalian. Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat pada rayap sepertimu dan juga wajah besar itu. Lalu dimana anak kecil itu? Apa kalian meninggalkannya disuatu tempat dan malah bergabung dengan Aizen? Kalian sungguh pengecut rupanya," ejek Rukia yang entah mengapa merasa sangat jengkel saat ini.

"Dan kau espada sialan, aku tidak ingin makan. Aku tidak ingin makan walaupun kau memaksaku. Jadi bawa keluar saja makanannya, dan berikan pada Hollow yang kelaparan disana," kali ini Rukia memandang kesal pada Nel.

"Rukia-san, apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku Nel. Neliel Tu. Anak kecil waktu itu," Nel tersenyum. Rukia yang saat itu sedang duduk di kursi bangkit dan menatap Nel tidak percaya.

"Ka...kau Nel? Kau yang selalu mengekori Ichigo?" Rukia balik bertanya pada Nel.

"Ehm...aku sudah kembali ke wujud semula," jawab Nel seraya mendekati Rukia dan menaruh makanan buat Rukia.

"Jangan mendekat. Walaupun kau teman Ichigo tapi kau tetap Espada. Dan musuh buatku. Kalau kau mendekat aku akan menendangmu," ancam Rukia dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Pesche, Dondonchakka, kemarilah," Nel menyuruh mereka berdua mendekat. "Duduklah, Rukia-san. Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa mengabdi lagi pada Aizen. Dan percayalah, aku tidak ada niat jahat. Malah kalau bisa aku ingin mengeluarkanmu dari sini," Nel berkata dengan riang membuat Rukia merasa aman kali ini. Lagipula di mata Nel sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bergabung dengan Aizen lagi? Dan kau malah menjadi Espada," tanya Rukia yang kembali duduk tenang.

"Ceritanya agak panjang. Setelah Aizen bangkit, ia menemukanku dan mengembalikan aku dalam wujud semula. Tapi ia menangkap Pesche, Dondonchakka dan Bawabawa. Ia mengancamku, kalau aku tidak mengikutinya, maka ia akan membunuh mereka. Kalau kau menjadi aku, kau pasti akan memutuskan hal yang sama sepertiku. Kau akan memilih teman daripada diri sendiri, karena kau orang baik," Nel bercerita dan didengarkan oleh Rukia dengan sangat baik.

"Dan jika setiap kali Nel-sama tidak mendengarkan perkataannya maka ia akan mengancam Nel-sama dengan mengatakan bahwa kami akan disiksa perlahan-lahan," Pesche ikut angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja, Nel-sama tidak mau begitu. Oleh karena itu ia mengikuti semua perkataan Aizen walau itu sangat bertentangan dengan hatinya," kali ini Dondonchakka angkat bicara. Mereka sangat serius dan membuat Rukia semakin percaya pada mereka, dan yakin mereka tidak jahat. Aizen begitu kejam, menjadikan teman-teman sebagai tameng untuk mendapatkan tujuannya. Sungguh licik, begitu pikir Rukia.

"Maaf, aku telah berprasangka buruk pada kalian. Dan maaf aku sudah mengejek kalian tadi," kata Rukia sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia-san, kami mengerti kok," jawab Nel dengan senyuman hangat yang membuat Rukia lega. Ternyata masih ada yang baik di tempat yang penuh kejahatan ini.

"Jadi, makanlah, Rukia-san," kata Dondonchakka dan menyodorkan makanan yang dibawa Nel tadi. Rukia menatap makanannya. Memang tidak aneh sih, tapi ia tidak tahu jenis makanan apa yang dibawa mereka ini.

"Tidak beracun, kan?" tanya Rukia polos. Bagaimanapun ia begitu lapar, apalagi ada satu nyawa lagi yang harus ia beri makan. Dan sepertinya masakan ini tidak buruk-buruk juga.

"Tidak sopan. Ini adalah masakan buatan Pesche. Koki terbaik Nel-sama, tahu. Sebaiknya sebelum menghina, makanlah dulu," seru Pesche yang merasa terhina karena baru kali ini ada yang menghina masakannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya takut ini beracun. Aku bisa mati nanti sebelum bertemu Ichigo. Tapi apa ini daging Hollow?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil mengangkat daging yang dimasak seperti barbeque itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah makan saja, daripada kau menghina terus," kata Pesche lagi.

"Hahaha, sabarlah Pesche. Tenanglah Rukia-san. Ini bukan makanan yang macam macam kok. Pesche memasakkan makanan seperti tempatmu tinggal. Jadi aman," jawab Nel dan meyakinkan Rukia kalau makanan itu aman di konsumsi.

"Ahahaha..aku bercanda kok, aku tahu ini daging kalkun," kata Rukia dan mencoba makanan yang dibuat Pesche. "Hm...oishii, Pesche. Arigatou," wajah Rukia berbinar-binar saat mencoba masakan Pesche. Ternyata memang enak sekali.

"Nah..Rukia-san tidak akan kesepian disini. Kata Nel-sama kami akan berkunjung sesering mungkin kesini dan menemani Rukia-san bermain," kata Dondonchakka dengan wajah yang bangga sekali.

"Ehm...arigatou gozaimasu. Aku hargai kebaikan kalian. Arigatou, Nel," ucap Rukia pada Nel yang masih saja melihat Rukia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Tapi apa kalian tidak takut kalau sikap kalian seperti ini padaku?" tanya Rukia dan mulai khawatir. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan mereka karena dirinya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Selamanya aku tidak akan patuh pada Aizen. Yang kedua, tentu Aizen akan berterima kasih pada kami karena membuatmu betah disini," jawab Nel. Ia melihat Rukia terdiam, sepertinya Nel tahu apa yang membuat Rukia begitu.

"Kali ini kau harus bersabar Rukia-san, sampai Ichigo datang. Setelah itu aku akan mencoba membebaskanmu dari sini. Aku berjanji padamu. Mungkin ini balasan yang setimpal untuk apa yang telah Ichigo lakukan untukku waktu itu. Aku mengerti kerinduanmu, karena kau istri Ichigo. Aku pikir ia akan menikahi Orihime, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, Ichigo memang harus menikah denganmu, karena perhatiannya padamu jauh lebih besar ketimbang dengan Orihime. Aku senang Ichigo mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna sepertimu. Aku cemburu loh," jawab Nel dengan cengiran lebarnya yang disambut dengan wajah tersipu Rukia. Ia sangat bangga kalau ada yang menyebutnya istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku heran kenapa Rukia-san makannya banyak sekali. Kau tahu, itu sama saja dengan tiga porsi yang biasa dimakan Nel-sama," tiba-tiba Dondonchakka menimpal.

Rukia memandang piringnya yang sekarang habis tak bersisa. Begitu juga yang ada disitu. Rukia jadi malu sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu dalam sekali makan?

"Ehm...ano. Soal itu, mungkin yang ada di dalam sini yang kelaparan," tunjuk Rukia pada perutnya yang berisi janin di dalamnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam sana? Ah...aku tahu...pasti usus mu membesar, makanya makanmu jadi lahap," kata Pesche asal tebak dengan wajah yang menjijikan.

"Hah? Masa sich? Jangan-jangan ususku juga membesar makanya aku terlalu banyak makan. Gawat...apa jadinya kalau ususku makin membesar? Bisa-bisa aku terlihat buncit daripada ini," seru Dondonchakka panik.

Rukia cengo mendengar ocehan mereka. Ternyata mereka tidak mengerti maksudnya. Wajah mereka yang semula memang bodoh semakin tampak bodoh di mata Rukia. Sungguh, buat Rukia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia mengenal orang-orang tidak jelas ini?

Rukia melihat Nel yang kali ini tertawa. Rukia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Nel menertawai perkataan dua orang bodoh itu?

"Pesche...Dondonchakkka, usus Rukia-san tidak membesar. Ia sedang hamil. Artinya, akan ada anak yang lahir nanti. Benar kan Rukia-san?" tanya Nel yang masih tertawa karena kebodohan plus kepolosan anak buahnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Hm...aku memang sedang hamil tiga bulan. Tapi tolong jangan memberitahukan ini pada siapa-siapa. Aku mohon, berjanjilah padaku," pinta Rukia.

"Tentu saja kami akan tutup mulut. Tenang saja. Apa Ichigo sudah tahu?" tanya Nel sekali lagi.

"Belum. Ia belum tahu soal ini. Aku ingin memberitahu Ichigo, tapi malah dihadang oleh Grimmjow, jadi Ichigo sama sekali belum tahu," jawab Rukia dengan wajah murung.

"Sabarlah, Rukia-san," jawab Nel dan menggenggam tangan Rukia dan mencoba menenangkan Rukia yang mulai gelisah lagi.

"Uhm..arigatou,"

"Jadi, anak manis, walaupun kami belum tahu wajahmu manis atau tidak, panggil kami Paman," Pesche berkata dengan PD nya.

"Hm...paman. Hahaha...lucu juga kata Paman Pesche dan Paman Dondonchakka," sambung Dondonchakka terlihat riang sekali.

'_Hah? Paman. Tidak salah. Tolong anakku, jangan panggil mereka paman. Ibu tidak akan sudi kau punya paman seperti mereka,__'_

_._

_._

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

_Kota Karakura_

"Apa? Rukia-san dibawa pergi oleh Aizen?" Ishida, Inoue dan juga Sado sudah ada dirumah Urahara sekarang. Ishida sungguh tidak habis pikir, Aizen kembali lagi. Benar-benar mustahil jika dipikir dengan logika.

"Rukia-chan...," Inoue ikut khawatir pada Rukia. Bagaimanapun ia sempat disekap disana dan tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Lalu, dimana Ichigo? Apa dia sudah tahu?" tanya Sado yang khawatir pula pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah. Dan sekarang yang aku dengar, mereka bersiap-siap untuk masuk Hueco Mundo. Garganta tengah disiapkan oleh Kurotsuchi-taichou," jawab Urahara.

"Lalu, sebenarnya tujuan Aizen-san membawa pergi Rukia-chan untuk apa? Bukankah Hougyoku sudah hancur tujuh tahun yang lalu? Apa untuk menjebak Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue karena ia sendiri bingung apa tujuan Aizen yang sebenarnya kali ini.

"Sepertinya pecahan Hougyoku berhasil dikumpulkan oleh Aizen dan saat ini dipikiran Aizen sepertinya ingin kembali menyatukan Hougyoku dalam tubuh Rukia-san, karena memang Rukia-san adalah wadah sebelumnya dari Hougyoku.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bukakan Garganta untukku dan juga Sado," perintah Ishida pada Urahara. Ia bertekad untuk membantu, karena bagaimanapun Rukia temannya juga. Dan tanpa bertanya pun pasti Sado akan setuju.

"Hanya untukmu dan Sado-kun? Lalu aku bagaimana, Uryuu-kun?" tanya Inoue yang sepertinya tidak suka jika ia tidak dilibatkan.

"Inoue, disana berbahaya untukmu. Kau masih ingat Ulquiorra Schiffer kan? Pasti ia akan menggunakanmu lagi," kata Sado menasihati Inoue. Ia tahu Inoue ingin ikut, tapi jika mengingat kejadian yang dulu lagi, itu harus dicegah sebelum terlambat.

"Tapi Sado-kun... Uryuu-kun, aku boleh ikut kan? Aku mohon. Rukia-chan pernah menolongku. Kali ini biarkan aku ikut membantu untuk membalas kebaikannya. Aku mohon Uryuu-kun. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan atau memaksakan diri lagi. Aku mohon," pinta Inoue pada Ishida yang terlihat enggan mengijinkan Inoue untuk ikut bersamanya. Ishida takut hal-hal yang seperti dulu terjadi lagi, apalagi Inoue yang sama sekali tidak bisa melawan jika dipaksa atau diancam sekali saja.

"Kurasa ada baiknya, kau ijinkan istrimu itu ikut, Ishida-san," Urahara-san terlihat menuangkan teh pada gelas para tamunya dan juga seraya tersenyum pada Inoue.

"Benar itu. Jika tidak Orihime akan kabur ke Hueco Mundo sendirian. Itu lebih merepotkan lagi, Ishida," saran Yoruichi yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Inoue saat ini. Ya, setidaknya hargai saja usaha Inoue untuk tetap menolong sahabatnya tersebut.

Ishida terlihat berpikir keras dan memandangi sesaat Inoue, istrinya yang telah ia nikahi selama 5 bulan yang lalu. Ishida sadar bahwa istrinya mempunyai tekad baja walaupun terlihat lemah, tapi ia pun khawatir jika ia ikut. Akhirnya ia pun menghela nafas perlahan

"Baiklah, Orihime-chan, kau boleh ikut. Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tidak memaksakan diri dan teruslah bersamaku saat disana," jawab Ishida dengan nada menuntut.

"Baiklah, Uryuu-kun. Aku berjanji padamu. Arigatou gozaimasu," Inoue berseru girang dan merangkul suami tercintanya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempersiapkan proses pembukaan Garganta. Bersiap-siaplah," kata Urahara dengan menyibakkan kipasnya seperti biasa.

.

.

**_KUROSAKI KUCHIKI_**

**_._**

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul. Sebentar lagi kalian akan berangkat. Kalian sudah tahu seperti apa situasi dan kondisi disana. Bagi yang belum pernah pergi ke Hueco Mundo berhati-hatilah. Aku ulangi, prioritas kita adalah menghancurkan Sousuke Aizen dan juga menyelamatkan Kurosaki Rukia," suara tua namun tegas yang membahana di dalam ruangan divisi 1 benar-benar membuat suasana semakin tegang.

Terlihat Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Unohana, Isane, Shinji, Kenpachi, Yachiru lalu Ashido serta Ichigo berdiri di barisan paling depan di depan Yamamoto. Sedangkan yang tidak pergi berada di belakang mereka.

"Sumimasen, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni Soutaichou," sebuah suara yang rendah dan terdengar penuh keramahan membuat mereka semua menajamkan telinga dan menoleh tepat pada orang yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa? Ichimaru-taichou? Apa ada hal yang perlu kau sampaikan?" tanya Yamamoto dan menatap Gin yang tengah tersenyum seperti biasa. Walaupun caranya tersenyum tidak pernah berubah tapi kesan dari senyumannya yang berbeda. Tidak licik dan lebih hangat.

"Biarkan saya ikut mengikuti misi menyelamatkan Rukia-chan dan juga menghancurkan Aizen," katanya kemudian sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayaimu? Bisa saja kan kau menghianati kami lagi," seru Soifon yang memang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Gin.

"Aku berani jamin, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Soifon-taichou. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahan yang ku buat dulu, dan menebus kegagalan ku yang gagal membunuh Aizen," jelas Gin dengan sangat yakin dan tidak ada satu pun kebohongan maupun keraguan dalam suaranya.

Ichigo menatap Gin dengan seksama. Ia ingin melihat kebohongan di mata Gin, tapi sia-sia. Ichigo sama sekali tidak melihat kebohongan dari mata Gin. Tidak ada lagi kelicikan di wajah orang yang pernah ditantangnya saat pertama kali datang ke Soul Society. Tidak ada lagi senyum kebohongan. Yang ia lihat adalah ketulusan.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin bertanya. Apa alasanmu ingin menolong Rukia bersama kami?" tanya Ichigo, dan menatap langsung pada mata Gin.

"Jawabannya sangat mudah, Ichigo-san. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku pada Rukia-chan yang kuperbuat di masa lalu. Aku selalu meragukannya dan mengejeknya, dan hingga sekarang, aku belum pernah meminta maaf padanya. Kali ini mungkin kesempatanku untuk meminta maaf secara langsung," jawab Gin dan membalas menatap mata coklat milik Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Yamamoto-san, tolong ijinkan Gin Ichimaru-san untuk ikut bersama kami ke Hueco Mundo," pinta Ichigo pada Yamamoto yang sempat berpikir apa keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menyuruh Ichimaru-taichou untuk ikut. Tadi sudah aku katakan bagaimana kalau ia kembali menghianati kita?" seru Soifon yang memang keras kepala luar biasa.

"Setidaknya, alasannya cukup kuat mengapa ia melakukan ini. Dan aku percaya padanya. Dan kalian juga begitu kan. Jika kalian tidak percaya padanya, mana mungkin posisi kapten divisi 3 diberikan lagi kepadanya. Bukankah itu karena dari lubuk hati kalian yang paling dalam kalian percaya padanya. Aku pikir, pikiranmu bisa lebih bijak, Soifon-san," Ichigo menjawab tanggapan Soifon yang menurutnya satu-satunya orang yang kontra terhadap hal ini.

"Yare-yare. Bukankah lebih bijak kalau kalian sekarang berangkat. Rukia-chan tidak punya waktu buat menunggu," keluh Kyoraku seperti biasa dalam nada bercanda.

"Jadi bagaimana Soutaichou? Apakah Ichimaru-taichou diijinkan untuk mengikuti misi ini? Keputusan mutlak ada ditangan anda," tanya Ukitake pada Soutaichou yang entah kenapa tidak marah mendengar perdebatan yang membuatnya tuli.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan. Gin Ichimaru, kapten divisi 3 diijinkan mengikuti misi untuk ke Hueco Mundo. Aku harap, kau dapat membantu, karena kau pasti telah mengenal seluk beluk Hueco Mundo," jawab Yamamoto kemudian mengijinkan Gin untuk berdiri dihadapannya bersama shinigami lainnya yang akan pergi juga.

"Arigatou, Soutaichou," Gin membungkuk pelan dan berdiri disamping Ichigo. "Arigatou, Ichigo-san," kata Gin lagi pada Ichigo yang ditanggapi Ichigo dengan senyuman.

"Mohon bantuannya, Gin-san,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**.**

Rukia saat ini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang yang telah disediakan pihak Aizen demi kenyamanannya. Tapi tetap saja senyaman apapun tempat ini, ia tetap benci tempat ini dan inigin keluar. Terlebih lagi keadaan tubuhnya yang ia rasa mudah letih. Memang udara disini tidak cocok dengannya, karena hawa udara disini penuh dengan hawa Hollow. Belum lagi reiatsu Espada dan Arrancar yang bercampur membuatnya sesak nafas.

Rukia kembali mengelus perutnya. Ia tahu, anaknya ikut terkena dampaknya. Dampak dari kelemahannya yang kalah dari Grimmjow, dan membuatnya ada disini. Kenapa kejadian ini harus terjadi saat ia dalam kondisi membawa sesuatu yang berharga baginya dan Ichigo? Mengapa kejadian ini begitu mendadak sehingga ia tidak mempunyai persiapan. Sungguh, ini benar-benar cobaan besar dalam hidupnya. Saat semua wanita hamil berada di samping suaminya, ia malah ada disini. Jauh dan sangat jauh dari suaminya. Ketika wanita hamil seharusnya dimanja oleh suaminya, ia malah disini dan mendapat perlakuan yang kasar walaupun masih ada yang baik.

Rukia terdiam lama. Ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Ichigo yang akan datang dan menolongnya. Dan Rukia tahu itu bukan hanya perkataan biasa. Setiap perkataan Ichigo adalah mutlak. Seperti sumpah. Sumpah yang harus ia penuhi.

"Apa tepat jika Ichigo kesini? Aku tidak ingin ia terluka. Lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada dia. Oh...Kami-sama, tolong jaga Ichigo,"

.

.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga disini," seru Ichigo. Sepertinya ia yang paling semangat dalam misi ini. Berbeda dengan saat ia tahu Rukia diculik oleh Grimmjow, keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih baik.

"Cerewet sekali sich, kau. Tapi, walaupun sudah tujuh tahun lewat, hawanya tetap sama," Renji berkomentar dan melihat sekelilingnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap dikelilingi oleh pasir dan tanaman yang terbuat dari batu kuarsa dan seperti biasa dan sungguh mengejutkan, istana Las Noches telah berdiri dengan sempurna. Tidak terlihat adanya kerusakan, padahal hampir sebagian istana itu dulu hancur akibat pertarungan hebat Ichigo dan Ulquiorra.

"Wah...wah...sepertinya Aizen-san membangun kembali Las Noches," komentar Gin yang menatap bangunan yang pernah ditempatinya dulu.

"Dasar iblis. Benar-benar tidak ada jeranya berbuat jahat," komentar Hitsugaya yang saat ini ikut melihat sekelilingnya. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di Hueco Mundo dan seperti inilah tempatnya.

"Wah...hati-hati Hitsugaya taichou. Bisa-bisa Aizen-san langsung kesini dan menghabisi Hitsugaya taichou, karena mengatainya iblis," Gin tersenyum seperti biasa mengomentari perkataan Hitsugaya. Niatnya memang becanda, tapi justru sebaliknya, Hitsugaya memberinya deathglare sadis. Sepertinya masih ada perang dingin antar mereka.

"Hei, itu istana nya kan? Sepertinya dekat, daripada membuang waktu, lebih baik kita langsung kesana," Ikkakku lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat diikuti Yumichika menuju istana Las Noches.

"Kalau memang dekat, aku tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk datang menyelamatkan Inoue waktu itu, bodoh,"

Yumichika dan Ikkaku berbalik dan menatap dengan ekspresi tanda tanya pada Ichigo yang berkata seperti itu.

"Itu benar, terlihat dekat, tapi itu hanya ilusi dari Aizen. Sebenarnya tempat itu sangat jauh dan harus melewati markas musuh, lebih tepat markas para Espada. Sebelum kesana kita harus melawan mereka satu persatu," jawab Unohana kepada Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang mulai mengerti.

"Si botak dan alis aneh memang bodoh," tiba-tiba saja Yachiru muncul dari belakang Kenpachi dan mengatai Ikkaku serta Yumichika.

"Sialan, aw...," Ikkaku ingin membalasnya dengan niat ingin menurunkan Yachiru dari bahu kaptennya, tapi justru Yachiru lebh cepat dan segera menginjak kepala Ikkaku yang dijadikannya tempat berpijak untuk turun.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan. Hati-hati dengan Yachiru-fukutaichou, Ikkkaku," jawab Yumichika yang sebenarnya emosi pula karena Yachiru mengatainya, namun ia tahan amarahnya daripada nasibnya seperti Ikkaku dan siapa tahu gara-gara Yachiru nanti wajah 'cantik' nya bisa rusak.

"Ya ampun, bisakah kita sekarang pergi untuk menyelamatkan Rukia-chan. Daritadi kalian hanya membuang waktu," Shinji membuang napas keras melihat tingkah bawahannya yang seperti ini dan tentu saja disertai dengan wajah malas.

"Yo Ichimaru, carikan kami jalan yang lebih cepat. Kau pasti tahu kan?" kata Kenpachi dengan wajah yang sangar seperti biasa.

"Huh...apakah kita harus melewati Runuganngga lagi?" dengus Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia tidak senang harus berhadapan lagi dengan monster pasir itu. Merepotkan, hanya Rukia saja yang bisa menghentikannya, tapi tunggu dulu.

"Ya sudahlah kalau memang harus bertemu dengan Runugangga. Ada kau yang akan melawannya, Toushirou," kata Ichigo enteng.

"Apakau bilang, Kurosaki? Aku? Kau pikir aku datang kesini hanya untuk melawan Hollow lemah itu?" maki Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yang memperlakukannya seperti babu dengan seenaknya saja menyuruhnya.

"Jangan meremehkan musuh, Hitsugaya-taichou. Lagipula kaulah yang sekarang memiliki zanpakutou jenis air, dan artinya hanya kau yang bisa melawannya," jawab Byakuya dengan tenang, sekalian menjelaskan pada Hitsugaya.

"Taichou orangnya memang gengsian," Matsumoto mengejek Hitsugaya yang ada disampingnya dan ia sukses mendapat deathglare dari Hitsugaya.

"Jadi Hitsugaya taichou, apakah tidak ada jalan yang langsung membawa kita langsung pada gerbang pertama? Aku sudah tahu tempat ini sejak dulu, tapi aku tidak pernah menjelajahinya lebih jauh," kata Ashido yang memang pernah tinggal ditempat itu bertahun-tahun.

"Ada satu jalan, tapi kita harus terus ber Shunpo agar cepat sampai kesana," jawab Gin yakin dengan hal ini.

"Itu tidak masalah. Kita cukup ahli soal ini," jawab Hisagi yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Hah! Hanya Shunpo? Itu hal gampang. Hei, Byakuya, kau mau berlomba denganku?" tantang Ichigo pada kakak iparnya itu yang tetap diam.

"Bodoh," jawab Byakuya yang mulai bershunpo mengikuti Gin dan yang lainnnya yang sudah duluan.

"Dasar tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Yosh...tunggu aku Rukia. Kumohon kalian berdua tunggulah aku," Ichigo pun bershunpo dengan cepat agar bisa menyusul mereka. Kali ini ia benar-benar marah pada Aizen dan tentu saja Grimmjow. Kali ini tidak ada maaf bagi Grimmjow. Ia harus membayar perbuatannya yang sudah membawa istri dan anaknya.

"Kurosaki-san tidak pernah sopan pada Kuchiki-taichou, ya? Walaupun Kuchiki-taichou sudah jadi kakak iparnya, tapi tetap ia memanggilnya dengan nama kecil," komentar Isane yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman Unohana.

.

.

.

**_KUROSAKI KUCHIKI_**

.

"Ichigo,"

Reflek Rukia menyebut nama Ichigo. Ia tahu, Ichigo pasti sudah ada di Hueco Mundo dan sudah mulai bergerak. Ia juga merasakan banyak Reitasu yang datang. Ia bisa mengenalinya satu-satu.

"Rupanya kau sudah tah. Baru saja aku ingin memberutahukanmu,"

Rukia berbalik dan ia sedikit terkejut. Orang ini. Orang yang sangat ia benci saat ini. Ia ingin membunuhnya kali ini. Sangat ingin.

"Kau, mau apa kau kesini?"

.

.

**_TBC_**

_._

**Nah...siapa yang bisa menebak siapa yang datang dan mengganggu Rukia. Saatnya tebak-tebakan ceria. Hehehehe...**

**Chapter ini membosankan yah? Maaf dech...chapter depan baru ada pertempurannya. Saya masih bingung mau siapa lawan siapa. Saya mau lawan mereka gak sama seperti di manganya. Jadi mereka bakal dapat lawan berbeda-beda.**

**Gimana? Ashido balik loh dan langsung jadi wakil kapten. Maksa banget munculin Ashido, tapi keinginan hati yang minta dia dimunculin.**

**Buat _Dean B'- Kurosaki_, bagaimana? Ichimaru ada kan? Dan dia tetap kapten divisi 3 dan juga jadi orang baik. Ini saya lakukan buat nebus kesalahan sayaama Gin yang dulu sempat benci dia dan memaki dia tanpa tahu kalau ternyata dia baik.**

**Ok...mohon reviewnya lagi yah...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyaaaaa...**

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat semua yang dah review sampai chaper 2 kemarin. Semua review dari kalian semua 100% marah pada saya gara-gara buat adegan ciuman Ichigo sama Senna. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Tuntutan skenario mengharuskan jalan cerita seperti itu. *Lebay***

**Akh...jujur saya bingung mau masukin Kaien, Ashido atau Grimmjow di cerita ini. Fuh...soalnya ketiganya chara favorit saya. Kalau saya makai salah satu dari mereka, yang lain bisa marah. Ntar aku malah diputusin ma mereka lagi. *Plak* Hehehehehe...**

**Oh ya, mau cerita dikit. Sehari sesudah Idul Fitri saya ke toko pernak-pernik anime di kota tempat saya tinggal. Barang-barang Bleach nya baru-baru semua. Akhirnya mata saya tertuju pada miniatur karakter Bleach. Saya sumringah lihatnya. Satu kotak isinya empat. Dan ada empat kotak disitu. Saya sampai teriak gaje disitu. Tapi begitu lihat kotak keempat, saya langsung teriak "Akh...napa ada perempuan ini disamping Ichi-nii?". Semua pengunjung lihat ke saya yang sedang teriak gaje plus shock. Bagaimana tidak? Isi kotak itu ada Byakuya Nii-sama, Urahara-san, Ichi-nii dan ah...darahku mendidih lagi kalau ingat, Inoue Orihime. Jiah...pakaiannya make baju Shinigami waktu di Soul Society Arc. Ukh...saya emosi sendiri waktu liat Inoue bersanding dengan Ichi-nii dalam satu kotak, walaupun di dalamnya ada juga Nii-sama dan Urahara. Niatku mau ambil yang itu malah gak jadi. Akhirnya saya ambil yang ada Ichi-nii, Hitsugaya-taichou, Gin dan Aizen. Ah..saya jadi minta maaf sama Nii-sama ma Urahara-san karena gak bawa pulang mereka. Habis ada Inoue sich. Masa saya mau majang dia di kamar saya? Apa kata dunia?**

**Sayang juga di semua miniatur itu gak ada Rukia-nee. Fuh..kecewa. Kenapa si Inoue ada sedangkan Rukia-nee gak ada? Sebel 45.**

**Tapi hati saya yang kesal terobati karena ada jam tangan Bleach. Gambarnya Ichi-nii. Tapi jam tangannya bukan yang seperti anak-anak kecil pakai kok. Jam tangannya kayak jam tangan mahal kok. Langsung ajah aku ambil. Plus gantungan kunci setengah topeng holllow Ichi-nii.**

**Lagi-lagi banyak omong. Seperti biasa, balasan review sudah saya balas ke PM masing-masing. Lalu untuk chapter ini maaf kalau gaje atau apapun yang bisa membuat chapter ini jadi tak bermutu.**

**Oh iya, walaupun telat, selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri ya. Maafin semua kesalahan saya baik yang disengaja atau tidak. Maafin juga kalau selama para readers membaca fic saya ada kata-kata kurang enak dilihat atau buat suasana jadi gak enak.**

**Ok...enjoy this chapter**

**.**

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit…..

**Summary** : Espada bangkit kembali, dan sekali lagi Aizen ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membangkitkan kembali Hougyoku. Apa tindakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia yang sedang hamil muda diculik oleh Aizen yang ingin menggunakan Rukia untuk membangkitkan Hougyoku?

**Genre :** Romance, Adventure

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki ( Rukia Kurosaki ).

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Gak ada komentar, agak gaje. And maafkan kalau ada Typo sehingga tidak nyaman saat dibaca.

.

Chapter 3 : Different Path

.

"Pesche, Dondonchakka bisakah kalian menolongku?" Nel bertanya pada Pesche dan Dondonchakka yang ada di ruangannya sekarang.

"Memangnya Nel-sama mau meminta tolong apa? Pasti akan kami bantu," jawab Pesche disertai dengan anggukan dari Dondonchakka.

"Kalian berdua pergilah dengan Bawabawa secepat mungkin dari sini. Baru saja aku merasakan ada reiatsu aneh dan aku yakin itu reiatsu Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Kalian pergilah mencari Ichigo dan tolong bawa ia kemari. Ini cara tercepat agar ia bisa segera menolong Rukia-san. Apa kalian bisa merasakan reiatsunya?" Nel bangkit dan menatap jendela kecil yang ada diruangannya dan melihat langit biru diluarnya, hasil perbuatan Aizen.

"Baik, Nel-sama. Kami akan mencari Ichigo dan membawanya kemari," jawab Dondonchakka dan Pesche.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku harus tetap disini untuk memastikan Rukia-san baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bergantung pada kalian," jawab Nel lagi yang terlihat semakin murung dan melihat pemandangan sekitarnya yang hanya berupa pasir.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Kau, mau apa kesini?" tanya Rukia dengan nada dingin menusuk yang ia tujukan pada dua orang tamunya yang Rukia tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka kemari.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sopan pada Aizen-sama, Shinigami," jawab seorang Arrancar bermata lavender seperti Rukia dan berambut hitam yang dulunya adalah mantan Sexta Espada. Ia juga dibangkitkan kembali setelah dibunuh oleh Grimmjow yang ingin peringkatnya kembali.

"Sudahlah Luppi, seharusnya kitalah yang berlaku sopan dengannya. Ia tamu terhormat disini, jadi hargailah ia," jawab Aizen dan tersenyum tipis dan melihat Rukia yang sudah mengambil langkah mundur tapi tetap siaga penuh.

"Maafkan saya, Aizen-sama. Hanya saja saya sedikit tidak suka dengannya. Ia kasar sekali, berbeda dengan tamu kita yang sebelumnya. Ia lebih penurut," jawab Luppi sambil mengingat wajah Inoue yang dulu pernah disini.

Aizen tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luppi. Hampir semua Espada maupun Arrancar mengeluh tentang sifat Rukia yang berbeda dengan Inoue.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita. Nah, teman-temanmu datang menolongmu, dan juga Kurosaki Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka datang tanpa persiapan apapun," ujar Aizen yang melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut pendapatmu tentang hal ini? Apa menurutku itu bukan hal yang sia-sia?" Aizen kembali bertanya pada Rukia yang tetap bisu dan diam ditempatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan kau bukan dewa yang bisa tahu mereka datang kesini dengan persiapan atau tidak. Aku hanya percaya pada mereka. Percaya bahwa mereka kuat dan bisa selamat. Jadi menurutku tidak ada yang sia-sia. Justru perbuatanmu inilah yang sia-sia. Menculik ku dan membawaku, padahal pada akhirnya kau akan hancur kembali," jawab Rukia lantang dan menatap langsung mata Aizen.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Shinigami. Lihat saja, mayat mereka akan kami bawa ke hadapanmu," Luppi merespon jawaban Rukia yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan.

"Kepercayaan ya? Oh...kau mulai lagi dengan kata basi dan tradisional itu. Percaya pada teman-teman? Kurasa setelah menjadi istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo kau semakin mirip dengannya. Percaya? Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan seberapa ampuhnya kata itu," jawab Aizen dan berlalu meninggalkan Rukia bersama Luppi.

Setelah mereka pergi Rukia terkulai lemas dan terduduk di lantai pualam. Ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa setelah Aizen meninggalkan ruangan itu. Selama ada Aizen, ruangan ini begitu menyesakkan baginya karena reiatsu Aizen yang begitu menekannya.

"Hati-hatilah, minna,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Ah...seperti yang kuduga, Aizen-san pasti akan membuat kita kesulitan. Kalian lihat? Belum apa-apa kita sudah dibuat bingung begini," Gin berkata pada semua yang ada disitu sambil melihat tembok yang menjulang tinggi di depannya yang berwarna hijau dan mempunyai sepuluh pintu masuk.

"Heh...rupanya ini pintu depannya ya? Kalau waktu itu aku tahu hanya bershunpo saja akan sampai secepat ini, aku tidak akan mungkin dengan dengan tidak sopannya masuk lewat belakang," Ichigo menanggapi perkataan Gin yang ikut melihat sepuluh pintu yang tertutup.

"Jalan ini akan langsung menuju ke markas Espada. Kesepuluh pintu ini menandakan jumlah Espada yang akan kita hadapi selanjutnya. Kalau kita beruntung kita akan langsung bertemu dengan mereka. Jika tidak maka kita akan bertemu dulu dengan Fraccion atau Privaron Espada dulu," jawab Gin yang berdiri disamping Rangiku yang setia bersama Gin daripada bersama Hitsugaya, kaptennya.

"Hah...bukankah itu bagus? Mungkin aku akan bertemu lagi dengan mata satu atau Espada berbadan besar jelek itu," kata Kenpachi yang menyeringai senang, sedangkan Yachiru dibelakang ikut bersorak ria.

"Tidak ada jalan lain selain berpencar, kan?" Ashido sudah maju duluan di pintu kelima dengan wajah siap dan penuh tekad.

"Hati-hatilah. Setiap pintu yang akan kita masuki akan berbeda-beda. Kita akan menghadapi Espada yang berbeda pula," jelas Gin yang sudah maju pada pintu kedua.

"Matsumoto, pergilah bersama Ichimaru. Saat ini jangan berada di belakangku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan," Hitsugaya mencegah Matsumoto yang ingin mengikutinya yang berjalan pada pintu kesembilan.

"Tapi, taichou...,"

"Pergilah, Rangiku-san. Aku yang akan mendampingi Hitsugaya-taichou. Taichou, ijinkan aku untuk menjalankan misi ini bersamamu," Hisagi lalu maju menuju pintu tempat Hitsugaya berdiri.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Hah..kenapa sih ia tidak pernah diijinkan untuk melakukan misi sendirian saja oleh bawahannya yang cerewet-cerewet ini.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian saja," jawab Hitsugaya akhirnya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Onegai, Hisagi. Jagalah Hitsugaya-taichou," Matsumoto akhirnya berjalan menuju Gin dan berdiri lagi disampingnya.

"Akan berbahaya kalau kau bersama ku, Rangiku," kata Gin dengan seulas senyumnya seperti biasa dan menatap Matsumoto yang tersenyum juga menandakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sementara samar-samar terdengar suara Hitsugaya yang mengomel ria karena ia merasa terhina dengan perkataan Matsumoto tadi yang seakan-akan ia anak kecil yang masih harus dijaga.

"Taichou, aku akan melangkah bersamamu. Ijinkan aku untuk bersamamu. Bagaimanapun kita tetap satu divisi," Renji berkata pada Byakuya yang bersiap-siap melangkah menuju pintu pertama.

"Tidak. Tempuhlah jalan lain. Bukankah kau mengatakan ingin mengasah kemampuanmu? Inilah saatnya," jawab Byakuya tetap dengan gaya bicaranya yang tidak pernah berubah dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Baiklah Taichou," jawab Renji singkat dan pisah jalan dengan Byakuya dan menuju pintu kesepuluh. Pintu terakhir.

"Hei, Ikkaku. Apa kita akan pergi bersama seperti biasa?" tanya Yumichika pada Ikkaku yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Khe...tentu saja. Tapi aku peringatkan padamu agar jangan mencampuri pertarunganku nanti," jawab Ikkaku yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum dari Yumichika.

"Taichou, ijinkan kami pergi sendiri," seru Ikkaku pada Kenpachi.

"Kalau kalian kalah, maka aku akan menghukum kalian dengan bertarung denganku setelah kita pulang nanti. Kalau kalian mati, maka mayat kalian akan kutinggalkan disini," jawab Kenpachi dengan jawaban sadis tapi hanya ditanggapi oleh Ikkaku dan Yumichika dengan senyuman. Lalu mereka menuju pintu ketiga sementara Kenpachi dan Yachiru menuju pintu keempat.

"Ayo, Isane," ajak Unohana pada Isane yang masih setia membawa pedangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kedelapan.

"Heh...aku akan berangkat sendiri. Aku tidak suka berpartner. Sampai jumpa sajalah setelah kita menjatuhkan Aizen," kata Shinji dan menuju pintu ketujuh dengan rasa percaya dirinya tapi tetap dengan tatapan malasnya.

Sementara Ichigo yang daritadi hanya diam saja, terpaku melihat teman-temannya yang sangat siap dengan misi kali ini. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada teman-temannya karena mereka mau membantunya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia walaupun misi kali ini juga menyangkut Aizen. Ichigo lalu melangkah ke pintu yang terakhir yang tersisa untuknya, pintu keenam.

"Teman-teman, arigatou sudah bersedia membantuku untuk hal ini. Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi dengan keadaan selamat," kata Ichigo yang menatap lurus pada pintu yang berada di depannya itu.

"Kau berkata seperti kita semua akan mati. Dasar bodoh," tanggap Renji yang menyeringai dari jauh karena jarak antara mereka yang agak jauh.

"Serahkan Aizen dan anak buahnya pada kami. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan Rukia dari sana," tanggap Ashido seraya tersenyum pada Ichigo untuk memberinya semangat.

"Kalau seandainya kami sampai kesana, kami akan menyelamatkan Rukia-chan juga. Jangan khawatir, Ichigo," Matsumoto sekarang yang berbicara yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Gin. Dan juga senyuman dari semua yang membesarkan semangat dari Ichigo.

"Baiklah, saatnya berpencar," Ikkaku lalu berkata dan membuka kenop pintu yang ada didepannya dan diikuti oleh semua.

_BUUUMMMM_

Kelima belas orang itu begitu terkejut saat merasakan reiatsu yang mempunyai tekanan yang kuat dibalik pintu itu. Tapi mereka adalah prajurit dan juga mempunyai pengalaman bertarung dan juga telah terbiasa dengan reiatsu sebesar ini. Mereka lalu melangkah maju dan dengan sangat siap menghadapi apapun yang ada didalam sana.

"Rukia, tunggu aku. Tunggulah bersama anak kita," Ichigo berlari menuju kedalam pintu itu. Ia tahu saat ia melangkah masuk, ia akan sendirian menghadapi segala rintangan yang ada di depannya. Tapi tentu ini bukanlah masalah baginya. Ia sudah terbiasa, dan semangatnya untuk menyelamatkan istri dan anaknya jauh lebih besar daripada harus memikirkan hal mengerikan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Bisa saja pintu ini menuju markas Ulquiorra atau Grimmjow, atau Espada lainnya yang belum pernahia temui.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Wah...rupanya ini pujaan hati dari sang Shinigami yang sekali kutebas langsung kalah,"

Rukia menoleh pada suara yang mengganggunya lagi. Oh ya ampun, bisakah ia tidak diganggu sebentar saja. Tadi Aizen dan anak buahnya, sekarang ada lagi yang datang dan mengusik ketenangan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia dingin pada salah satu Espada yang kini berdiri di ambang pintunya. Espada yang menutup mata kirinya dengan penutup dengan badan tinggi tapi sangat ramping atau bisa dibilang sangat kurus.

"Oh...rupanya kau belum mengenalku. Ya, wajar saja, karena waktu kau datang kesini sebelumnya kau tidak pernah melihatku. Perkenalkan aku Nnoitra Jiruga, Espada kelima," jawab Nnoitra yang menyeringai. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya dijadikan peliharaan oleh Aizen-sama, dan juga oleh Grimmjow?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa dipelihara oleh mereka. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi peliharaan oleh siapapun," jawab Rukia sengit dan memberi tatapan membunuh yang selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan.

"Ukh..aku takut kau melihatku seperti itu. Kau menakutkan juga, Shinigami. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci perempuan. Mereka merepotkan dan juga meremehkan kami, kaum laki-laki. Dan tentu saja ini akan menjadi alasanku juga untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga," Nnoitra kembali merespon perkataan Rukia dan menyeringai bagaikan seringai binatang buas yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Berhenti, Nnoitra,"

Sebuah suara membuat Rukia melempar pandangannya jauh ke belakang Nnoitra dan membuat Nnoitra membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan apakah yang datang sesuai dengan tebakannya atau tidak.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Seharusnya kau ada disini sekarang. Kau seharusnya tahu, mereka telah memasuki masing-masing pintu dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai ketempatmu," jawab suara itu lagi yang membuat Nnoitra muak.

"Diamlah kau, lemah. Aku cukup menggunakan Sonido unuk kesana. Dan mau apa juga kau kemari? Bukankah kau juga harus ada di markasmu, Neliel?" tanya Nnoitra yang menatap tajam Nel dengan tatapan kebencian yang amat sangat.

"Bukan urusanmu juga. Dan aku ingatkan padamu, tamu tuan Aizen telah menjadi tanggung jawabku dan juga Grimmjow. Jadi kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk menganggunya. Menyingkirlah," kata Nel yang langsung masuk kedalam dan menghampiri Rukia yang terlihat tegang.

"Daijoubu ka, Rukia-san?" tanya Nel pada Rukia lalu membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Ah…daijoubu. Arigatou, Nel," jawab Rukia yang langsung menyenderkan dirinya pada sofa tersebut.

"Keluarlah, Nnoitra," perintah Nel dan menatap tajam Nnoitra. Tapi Nnoitra belum mau beranjak. Melihat hal itu Nel menggeram dan langsung mendekati Nnoitra dan setelah itu terjadi hal yang tidak diduga oleh Nnoitra. Ia terlempar sejauh dua meter akibat tendangan yang datang mendadak dari Nel.

"Sudah kubilang keluar, Brengsek! Apa telingamu sudah tuli hah," bentak Nel dengan wajah murka dan merah menahan amarahnya dan tidak sabar untuk menghabisi Nnoitra.

_BLAMMMM_

Pintu tertutup dengan sangat kasar dan keras. Nnoitra pun bangkit dan mengelap darah yang keluar akibat tendangan Nel yang membuatnya terjungkal.

"Cih. Wanita sialan," umpat Nnoitra dan segera pergi darisitu dengan wajah menahan amarah karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh rivalnya tersebut.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Cih, tempat apa ini? Apa tempat ini ada penghuninya?" Ashido sekarang berada dalam ruangan yang megah dan besar. Didepannya terdapat sebuah singgasana yang megah. Tempat ini terkesan sangat sepi, dan tidak ada tekanan reiatsu besar diruangan ini.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalau begini langsung lewat saja," Ashido segera berlari menuju pintu keluar yang ia lihat. Pintu itu adalah satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu.

"Kau mau lari kemana, Shinigami?"

Ashido berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendengar suara itu dari belakang, tapi saat ia berbalik, ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang bicara.

"Kau mencariku?"

Ashido berbalik lagi dan melihat seorang Arrancar berdiri dengan tegaknya. Arrancar berambut hitam dengan matra kuning menyalanya. Ashido belum pernah melihatnya dan tentu saja ia belum tahu seberapa besar kekuatannya.

"Siapa kau, Arrancar?" tanya Ashido dan menghadap penuh Arrancar yang ada didepannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ggio Vega. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Shinigami," jawab Ggio yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari Ashido.

"Ah…senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Ashido Kano, Fukutaichou divisi 13 di Gotei 13. Bisakah kau membiarkanku lewat?" Tanya Ashido dengan sangat sopan dan ia tahu pasti apa tanggapan dari Arrancar calon lawannya ini.

Ggio tersenyum tipis, menyeringai lalu tertawa. "Hahahahaha, apa kau gila? Semudah itu kau memintaku untuk membiarkanmu lewat. Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu, Shinigami," jawab Ggio yang geli karena jawaban Ashido.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku yang akan memaksamu untuk membiarkanku lewat,"

_**TRANGGG**_

Ggio dengan sigap menangkis zanpakutou Ashido dengan Zanpakutounya sendiri. Ruangan itu langsung terisi dengan reiatsu mereka berdua. Reiatsu yang sama-sama besar dan saling bertabrakan yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi bergetar dan sebagian hancur.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu, Arrancar,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Rukia-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku. Mungkin tadi agak mengagetkanmu," Nel berlari menghampiri Rukia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut dengan perbuatan Nel tadi.

"Hm…aku baik-baik saja. Sugoi….bahkan Nnoitra sama sekali tidak melihat gerakanmu," puji Rukia dan tersenyum menatap Nel yang sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"Rukia-san, aku punya kabar gembira. Sekarang Pesche dan Dondonchakka sedang mencari Ichigo. Pasti mereka akan menemukan Ichigo. Mereka akan membawa Ichigo kemari dan akan membebaskanmu. Jadi bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Rukia-san," Nel tersenyum hangat pada Rukia yang menatap Nel tidak percaya.

"Itu…itu perbuatan ceroboh, Nel? Bagaimana kalau Aizen atau siapapun tahu hal ini? Akan sangat berbahaya bagi kalian bertiga," jawab Rukia dengan pandangan cemas.

"Jangan cemaskan kami, Rukia-san. Kami tulus melakukan ini, dan kami tahu resikonya. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, bahwa ini cara satu-satunya untuk membalas kebaikan Ichigo," jawab Nel dengan tegas namun tetap terselimuti kehangatan dalam senyum itu.

"Arigatou. Aku sangat berterima…ugh…,"

"Rukia-san, ada apa?" seru Nel panik melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja mengerang kesakitan dan pucat serta memegangi perutnya.

"Ugh…aku tidak tahu. Perutku…," jawab Rukia yang tetap memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit melilit dan entahlah perasaan campur aduk apa lagi yang dirasakan olehnya. ia merasa akan mati sekarang, dan ia tahu kesadarannya telah habis dan suara Nel hanya terdengar samar-samar olehnya.

"Rukia-san….Rukia-san. Bangunlah, Rukia-san," Nel mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Rukia yang mulai pingsan dan ambruk begitu saja. Tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

"Ru….ki..a-san. Aku mohon, bertahanlah. Pesche, Dondonchakka, cepat temukan Ichigo,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Gin, bisakah jalanmu dipercepat?" Matsumoto berteriak pada Gin yang ada dibelakangnya. Matsumoto kesal pada Gin. Gin berjalan dengan sangat pelan, bahkan bekicot pun menang darinya.

"Yare-yare. Kemampuan ku berjalan hanya segini, Rangiku," jawab Gin santai dan tersenyum lebar karena ia baru diteriaki.

"Jangan tersenyum seolah-olah kau tidak bersalah. Kalau kau berjalan seperti itu, sama saja buang-buang waktu. Kita harus berjalan cepat agar musuh tidak dating duluan," jawab Matsumoto dan mempercepat langkahnya sementara Gin tetap di belakangnya.

"Yare-yare. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan tempat ini, ini kan markas…,"

"Urusai! Daritadi bicaramu hanya yare-yare dan yare-yare saja. Aku muak Gin. Aku..,"

"Rupanya kau yang ada dalam istanaku, Pengkhianat," suara dingin yang khas menyapa mereka dan Gin tersenyum tipis mendengar suara itu.

"Ah…sepertinya perkataanmu benar, Rangiku. Aku seharusnya berjalan lebih cepat. Kau lihat kan kita terkejar musuh. Ah…betapa sialnya kita. Baru berjalan, sudah lansung bertemu dengannya," Gin berkata dengan jenakanya dan mendekati Rangiku yang ada jauh didepannya.

"Shashiburi, Ulquiorra-kun. Ogenki desu ka?" Gin menyapa Ulquiorra yang menatapnya dan Rangiku tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah…terdengar seperti basa-basi sekali ucapanmu itu," tanggap Ulquiorra yang masih menatap Gin. "Oh, rupanya haori itu kembali kau gunakan?" sambung Ulquiorra lagi yang menyadari Gin memakai Haori berlambang kanji tiga itu.

"Ah…aku kembali seperti dulu. Wah…dimana sopan santunmu, Ulqui-kun? Aizen-sama bias marah kalau mendengarmu tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Ichimaru-sama," jawab Gin masih dengan nada bercanda.

"Hei Gin, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Matsumoto pada Ichimaru yang berdiri disampingnya. Matsumoto tidak heran dengan keakraban mereka, tapi tetap saja ia penasaran siapa Arrancar yang ada didepannya ini. Tak berekspresi dan terlihat seperti Kuchiki-taichou, begitu pikir Matsumoto.

"Ah…suman Matsumoto. Perkenalkan Espada keempat, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Nah, dia ini salah satu Espada terkuat, lho. Jadi, kau mundur saja, dan lihatlah aku bertarung dengannya. Kau tahu, ia agak sedikit pelit dalam soal mengabulkan permintaan orang. Dan pasti ia tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanku untuk membiarkan kita lewat. Dan, ah..ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita berdada besar sepertimu, Rangiku. Jadi percuma saja kalau kau memohon," masih dengan wajah jenakanya ia menarik Matsumoto ke pinggir.

_DUAKKK _

"Ittai….Rangiku…apa yang kau lakukan?" rengek Gin yang memegang kepalanya setelah dipukuli oleh Rangiku.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Berdada besar katamu. Kau tidak sopan. Tapi terima kasih telah mengatakan dadaku besar dengan jujur. Ini pukulan untuk terima kasihku," Gin sweatdrop saat melihat Rangiku yang semula marah tiba-tiba tersenyum senang.

'_Ja….jadi…ia bangga dengan dada besarnya?'_

"Sudah selesai melawaknya?" tiba-tiba suara Ulquiorra menyadarkan mereka yang keasyikan bermain. Senyum Matsumoto menghilang dan sweatdrop Gin perlahan menghilang, tapi ia tetap stay cool dengan senyumnya.

"Gomen na, Ulqui-kun. Aku mengabaikanmu. Nah…bagaimana sekarang kalau kita mulai?" Gin lalu maju dan berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kau banyak bicara hari ini. Tapi aku akan membungkammu untuk kali ini," Ulquiorra segera mengacungkan telunjuknya dan keluarlah cahaya berwarna hijau.

"Cero,"

'_Cih, baru pemanasan sudah memakai Cero,'_

"GINNNNNNNNN!"

_BLAAAARRRRRRRR_

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Reiatsu ini….Ashido dan Ichimaru sudah bertarung rupanya. Dan aku yakin Ichimaru sedang melawan Ulquiorra," Ichigo terus saja berlari dibawah langit biru buatan Aizen tanpa perduli nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tidak merasa adanya Reiatsu musuh disekitar sini. Itu tandanya ia aman.

"Rukia…apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa perasaanku saja, atau memang kau sekarang sedang kesakitan?" Ichigo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri karena entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaannya tidak enak dan ia tahu perasaannya itu menyangkut Rukia.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo? Benar-benar mirip denganku," ujar sebuah suara dan sekarang terlihat oleh Ichigo sosok seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya. Hanya saja ia berambut hitam, dan matanya tidak berwarna coklat seperti dirinya. Tapi perawakannya, Ichigo jadi sekan bercermin.

"Ah…benar sekali. Kaien Shiba, eh? Mantan wakil kapten divisi 13 dan sekarang seorang Espada peringkat 9. Apa aku salah?" tanya Ichigo menyeringai. "Aku langsung bisa menebak, karena yah…aku bosan mendengar orang-orang mengatakan aku mirip denganmu. Tapi sepertinya mereka benar tentang itu. Salam kenal Kaien-san," jawab Ichigo sopan pada mantan atasan istrinya dulu.

"Wah…aku sopan sekali. Jauh dari kata 'arrogan' dari perkataan Aizen. Apa mungkin kau merasa karena kita mirip, atau memang kau orangnya seperti itu. Atau ah…apa karena aku adalah cinta pertama Kuchiki?"

_TRAAANGGG_

"Diam kau, Brengsek! Rukia tidak pernah mencintaimu, sialan," Ichigo menyerang Kaien yang entah saat itu berwujud dirinya sendiri atau Aaroniero, yang jelas ia kesal karena mendengar ucapan Kaien yang mengatakan ia cinta pertama Rukia, padahal Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kaien.

"Yakin sekali kau. Apa karena kau sudah berstatus suami Kuchiki, heh?" ucap Kaien dengan seringai khas yang hampir mirip dengan seringai Ichigo kala ia meremehkan sesuatu. Lalu ia menjauh dari Ichigo untuk bersiap menyerang lagi.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan kau tahu, aku ingin membunuhmu kali ini, karena kudengar kaulah yang membuat Rukia sekarat saat melawanmu," Ichigo menunduk dan menahan amarahnya kali ini.

"Aku juga begitu Kurosaki. Mari kita buktikan cinta siapakah yang kuat,"

_TRAAANGGGG_

"Cinta? Rukia tidak mencintamu, bodoh!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Saya merasa ini chapter terburuk. Fuh….saya pengen membuat adegan pertarungan, malah yang ada kacau begini. Fuh….**

**Bagaimana dengan pemilihan lawan yang cocok? Kalau mungkin banyak yang gak setuju dengan lawan Ashido, tenang…dia bakal tetap ketemu dengan Espada kok. Ini Cuma pemanasan.**

**Soal Ichigo yang ketemu dengan Kaien, itu memang impianku. Biar Ichigo tahu wajah Kaien memang persis.**

**Ok…tadi saya baru nonton Bleach 287. Dan saya ngakak abis. Kalian liahat Nii-sama? Memang tampan dengan pakaian itu. Tapi, kenapa waktu mau lawan Ichi dia malah sembunyi didalam Ambassador Seaweed nya. Hahahahaha…kalau kebayang itu benar-benar. Wkwkwkwkwk…**

**Trus, burung yang suka eksekusi apa namanya itu. Saya amnesia, jadi gak ingat. Tiba-tiba mengecil. Wkwkwkwk, percuma Ichi bawa zanpakutou.**

**Trus, waktu Ruki-nee merengek karena gak mau ditolong. Ih…imut banget. Pakaiannya juga lumayan seksi tapi tetep imut.**

**Ah…kok saya malah cerita. Saya minta komen nya dech. Sekalian kasih masukan buat lawan yang bakal dilawan sama sisa Shinigami yang datang.**

**Akhir kata, Arigatou Gozaimasu…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen… Gomen… Gomen….**

**Banyak banget yang minta fic ini dilanjutkan secepatnya. Baik dari PM maupun FB saya. Tapi baru kali ini saya mengabulkannya. Jadi maaf sekali….**

**Alasan keterlambatan saya karena sibuk dengan segala macam rutinitas kuliah, kesibukan kerja yang bikin saya pengen bunuh si bos. Lalu karena betapa malasnya saya ngetik akhir-akhir ini buat fic saya jadi terbengkalai begini. Lalu alasan yang paling kuat adalah otak saya yang tiba-tiba stuck alias buntu . Huhuhuhu….alasan buntu karena apa? Karena akibat kecerobohan saya dalam melibatkan lima belas shinigami bertarung dan saya rasa itu jumlah yang cukup banyak, saya jadi bingung nentuin siapa ajah lawannya dan bagaimana cara saya menentukan nasib mereka. Fuah…mau bagaimana lagi, semua shinigami yang saya pilih adalah favorit saya. Hehehe…**

**Maaf juga, buat fic saya yang lain masih terbengkalai. Tapi dipastikan bakal di update. Dan author gaje ini gak bakal hiatus kok.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat semua yang udah baca maupun yang telah meninggalkan jejak. Seperti biasa akan saya balas pada PM kalian masing-masing. **

**Dan ini balasan buat yang gak login.**

_**Wi3nter **_**: Tenang….senpai gak mungkin tega apa-apain kandungan Rukia Nee-chan. Buat fic yang lain ditunggu yah. Akan update kok…. Makasih dah review. Sekarang review lagi yah…**

_**Q-Ren**_** : Gak bakal kenapa-napa kok. Ok…review lagi yah…**

**Alah, banyak bacot banget sich saya. Okelah, saya harap walaupun saya sudah lama tidak mempublish fic ini bukan berarti reader semua berhenti mereview yah….**

**Jadi saya sangat mengharapkan reviewnya, karena setiap kata UPDATE yang ada di review kalian selalu membuat saya semangat.**

**Yosh…mari simak chapter empat ini**

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit…..

**Summary** : Espada bangkit kembali, dan sekali lagi Aizen ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membangkitkan kembali Hougyoku. Apa tindakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia yang sedang hamil muda diculik oleh Aizen yang ingin menggunakan Rukia untuk membangkitkan Hougyoku?

**Genre :** Romance, Adventure

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki ( Rukia Kurosaki ).

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Gak ada komentar, agak gaje. And maafkan kalau ada Typo sehingga tidak nyaman saat dibaca.

.

Chapter 4 :

.

.

"Kau sudah tahu kondisi Rukia-san, kan Grimmjow?" saat ini Nel sedang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Rukia beristirahat. Rukia masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi wajahnya jauh tampak lebih segar dan wajah pucatnya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Kau boleh pergi, Nami. Terima kasih sudah memeriksa Rukia-san," kata Nel lagi kali ini pada seorang Arrancar yang sepertinya berprofesi sebagai perawat di Hueco Mundo tersebut.

"Baik, Neliel-sama. Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, kandungan nona itu masih lemah dan rentan terhadap hal-hal yang tidak membuat ia kuat. Usahakan agar ia tidak mengalami shock dan jauhkan ia dari berbagai macam reiatsu besar lainnya, karena akan sangat berbahaya," jawab Nami, yang topeng Arrancarnya berbentuk Kucing dan hanya memenuhi dahi serta bagian bawah dagunya.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Kau kembali saja ke istana ku," kata Nel lagi yang masih menatap Rukia dengan perasaan iba.

"Baik, Nel-sama," jawab Nami dan segera meninggalkan Nel dan melewati Grimmjow yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dekat satu-satunya pintu masuk dalam ruangan itu.

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan Rukia masih terlelap dan wajahnya sudah lebih terlihat damai dibandingkan yang tadi. Grimmjow masih berpikir tentang ucapan Nami saat ia memeriksa Rukia tadi.

"_Jadi, ia sedang mengandung? Saat ini kandungannya dalam keadaan lemah dan bisa saja ini akan semakin memburuk,"_

Mengandung? Itu berarti hamil kan? Itu berarti ada nyawa lain kan dalam tubuhnya? Pikir Grimmjow saat itu dan masih kata-kata Nami masih terus saja terngiang sampai saat ini. Pantas saja shinigami ini sangat lemah dan seakan tidak berdaya saat ia menangkapnya waktu itu. Ia bukanlah seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques yang bodoh. Ia tahu shinigami yang sedang berbaring tidak berdaya ini adalah shinigami yang sangat kuat dan pantang menyerah. Ia langsung tahu saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rukia saat ia dan keempat Fraccionnya menyerang kota Karakura pertama kalinya, dan ia juga kembali sadar kalau Rukia shinigami yang kuat saat Rukia mengurungnya dengan memakai jurus esnya walaupun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Tidakkah kau mengasihaninya, Grimmjow? Tidakkah kau ingin mengembalikannya pada Ichigo? Kalau kau bersedia, kita akan bekerja sama untuk membebaskan Rukia-san dari sini," Nel membuyarkan lamunan Grimmjow dan menatap Grimmjow yang masih saja tetap bersandar.

"Cih..untuk apa aku mengasihaninya? Kau pikir aku begitu baik hati sehingga akan melepaskannya saat tahu kondisinya saat ini? Kau pikir aku akan memberikannya pada Ichigo dengan sukarela? Kau bermimpi, Neliel," jawab Grimmjow dengan nada mencela seperti biasa. Grimmjow lalu beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi ia berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Nel.

"Aku tidak tahu sebelum kau ada di Hueco Mundo, kau menjadi manusia seperti apa, tapi aku yakin kau adalah manusia yang tidak berperasaan. Dan tempatmu cocok disini. Tempat ini cocok untuk orang yang tak punya sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan,"

"Lalu kau, seandainya dulu kau adalah wanita dengan rasa belas kasihan tertinggi, lalu mengapa sekarang kau malah disini? Bukankah kau dan aku sama saja?" jawab Grimmjow yang masih membelakangi Nel.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ada disini, yang jelas aku tidak bangga berada disini dan menyesal berada disini. Aku tidak tahu dosa besar apa yang ku perbuat sehingga aku disini. Tapi aku merasa bangga, walaupun aku hidup di tempat yang sama denganmu, aku tidak menjadi sepertimu dan juga seperti yang lainnya, yang hanya mementingkan kekuasaan, dan juga kekuatan. Setidaknya aku punya perasaan, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," jawab Nel dengan nada dingin. Entah merasa tidak ada gunanya meladeni Nel atau memang Grimmjow kehabisan kata-kata, ia langsung meninggalkan Nel tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dan Grimmjow terus berjalan dengan gagah, tanpa tahu bahwa hatinya saat ini bimbang.

'_Aku memang tidak tahu dulu aku manusia seperti apa. Oleh karena itu aku tidak pernah tahu apa aku seseorang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan atau memiliki perasaan,'_

.

.

"Membosankan…. Yachiru, sampai kapan kita akan memutar-mutar gedung ini? Jangan-jangan instingmu sudah lenyap," Kenpachi masih terus berjalan alias berlari mengeliligi gedung yang sangat luas ini, dengan tentu saja seorang anak kecil berambut pink yang notabene adalah wakil kaptennya itu tetap bergelantungan di bahunya dan menjadi penunjuk arah bagi Kenpachi.

"Kau mengejekku ya, Ken-chan? Instingku masih tajam, tapi sayang kalau gedung sebesar ini tidak kita jelajahi dulu. Kau tahu, siapa tahu saat kita mengelilinginya, maka kita akan dapat menemukan Aizen-chan," jawab Yachiru riang gembira dan terkekeh-kekeh di atas pundak Kenpachi.

"Terserah saja. Yang pasti sekarang dimana jalan keluarnya?" Kenpachi terlihat sangat bosan dengan aktivitasnya ini. Inilah akibatnya jika ia membawa Yachiru, maka pada akhirnya ia tidak akan mendapatkan musuh satupun. Sebenarnya saat kesini, ia ingin meninggalkan Yachiru, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Alasannya bukan karena ia khawatir tidak ada penunjuk arah, tapi ia tidak mau stress saat ia kembali divisi 11 telah menjadi puing-puing nanti. Dan Yachiru akan membuat divisi 11 menjadi puing seandainya 'Ken-chan' nya pergi sendiri.

"Ken-chan, belok kiri," perintah Yachiru yang langsung diikuti dengan belokan tajam Kenpachi. Dan seandainya insting Kenpachi tidak kuat, maka saat ini juga ia akan mencium tembok.

"Kau lihat Yachiru? Lagi-lagi jalan buntu kan? Kali ini aku tidak bisa mengandalkan instingmu," Kenpachi berkata dengan wajah bosannya.

"Ken-chan bo….,"

"Kau rupanya. Aku kira tikus mana yang masuk ke markasku seenaknya. Ternyata lawan lama," Kenpachi menoleh pada suara yang berbicara di belakangnya. Begitu melihat lawan bicaranya, Kenpachi menyeringai dan seiring dengan ingatannya yang mengingat orang itu, seringainya semakin melebar, begitu pula dengan orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tikus? Bukankah yang tikus itu adalah kau. Kau ingin merasakan sekali lagi kekalahan dariku? Boleh saja. Kali ini akan ku jadikan kau debu," Kenpachi berkata dengan sadisnya disertai dengan seringainya.

"Hah? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak peristiwa itu? Kau pikir dengan waktu yang cukup lama itu, aku masih seperti itu? Kau salah. Justru akulah yang akan menjadikan dagingmu sebagai santapan Hollow disini. Tentu mereka akan senang mendapat makanan seorang Shinigami," jawab suara itu dan terlihat sama-sama sadis seperti Kenpachi.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian langsung saja saling membunuh? Kalian terlalu banyak bicara," tiba-tiba suara Yachiru terdengar dan menginterupsi pembicaraan Kenpachi dan calon lawannya.

"Usul bagus, anak kecil,"

_TRAAANNGGGG_

Bunyi pedang langsung beradu, dan kedua orang itu masih saja menahan masing-masing pedang lawan.

"Khe..mari saling membunuh. Perkenalkan namaku Jiruga Nnoitra," ucap Arrancar tepatnya Espada yang dulu pernah dilawan Kenpachi, Jiruga Nnoitra.

"Cih…Kenpachi Zaraki. Kapten divisi 11. Tidak perlu saling memperkenalkan diri pun, aku yakin kita masih saling mengingat," jawab Kenpachi yang masih menahan pedang

aneh milik Nnoitra.

"Sebaiknya dimana aku duduk sambil menunggu Ken-chan bertempur yah? Ah…disitu saja," Yachiru yang telah turun dari pundak Kenpachi pun celingukan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk sekedar duduk sambil melihat, tepatnya menonton pertarungan antar sesama pembunuh tersebut. Akhirnya ia melihat sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu pualam yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertempuran Nnoitra dan Kenpachi, dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

.

.

"Ugh…kenapa tempat ini gelap sekali sich?" Renji menggerutu sendiri karena ia berjalan di tempat yang gelap gulita. Ia pun sering jatuh karena jalan didepannya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

_BUAK!_

"Sial! Tempat apa sebenarnya ini? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku jatuh karena ruangan gelap sialan ini," Renji kembali marah-marah, karena wajahnya yang sukses menghantam tanah untuk kesekian kalinya karena tersandung batu atau entah apa yang ada disitu, ia tidak tahu, yang jelas yang membuatnya jatuh itu benda yang sangat keras.

Lama Renji termenung. Ia masih saja memikirkan bagaimana ia sangat sial kali ini. sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia terjatuh, dan ini kesialan yang terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Ah! Aku tahu," serunya senang dan wajahnya tiba-tiba berbinar. Ia ingat akan sesuatu dan betapa bodohnya ia tidak melakukan ini dari awal.

Dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, ia menarik nafas dalam –dalam. Ia yakin dengan ini masalahnya akan segera terpecahkan.

"Hadou no sanjuuichi, Shakahou," lalu bola api merah itu mulai menampakkan dirinya di telapak tangan Renji. Renji semakin senang saat saat bola api merah itu sukses membesar dan memperlihatkan lorong tempat ia lewat daritadi itu.

"Ternyata kacau sekali. Pantas saja aku dari tadi terjatuh, kira-kira ini tempat siapa yah? Sepertinya tidak pernah dibersihkan," keluh Renji dan mulai berjalan diterangi oleh hasil kidounya itu. Tempat itu memang luar biasa mengerikan. Runtuhan bebatuan bertebaran sana-sini. Ada yang besar dan ada pula yang kecil. Benar-benar tempat yang berantakan.

"Ini sih, tidak pantas dikatakan sebagai rumah para Espada. Lihatlah, gudang divisi 6 saja masih lebih baik daripada tempat ini," Renji masih saja terus berjalan ditemani oleh 'Shakahou' nya dan yah tentu masih dengan omelan rianya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Renji panik dan terlihat seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. "Oi…oi…jangan padam, oi…ayo membesar lagi, oi….!" sekarang jelaslah apa yang membuatnya panik seperti itu. Rupanya Shakahou padam begitu saja. Tanpa ada tanda mengecil atau apapun. Shakahou mati dan sekarang gelap.

"Akh! Apa aku memang tidak punya bakat Kidou? Kenapa Shakahou yang aku nyalakan tidak akan bertahan lama. Untung saja tidak ada si orange itu, kalau ada dia pasti aku sudah akan diejek olehnya. Huft…baiklah Renji, semangat. Terus berjalan, gunakan instingmu, tidak perlu menggunakan Kidou atau apapun," Renji kembali berjalan dalam gelap dan dengan nafas yang memburu karena emosi sedang melandanya.

_DUAAKK_

"Grrrrr….sebenarnya jalan keluarnya dimana? Tempat siapa ini? Hoi…kalau memang ada penghuni, cepat keluar dan tunjukan wajahmu. Akh…brengsek," dengan emosi yang meluap Renji kembali berdiri dari jatuhnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sekali lagi ia harus membersihkan debu yang menempel pada Shihakusounya.

"Maafkan tempatku yang belum sempat di renovasi sampai sekarang oleh Aizen-sama, Shinigami," mendengar suara itu Renji mengangkat wajahnya dan sekarang tampak seperti sulap, ruangan itu langsung menjadi terang, padahal sebelumnya gelap gulita. Dan yang lebih membuat Renji tertarik adalah seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Calon lawannya.

"Perkenalkan Espada peringkat 7. Zommari Leroux," ucap Espada dengan tindikan yang dan bergaya Mowhak tersebut pada Renji yang masih menatapnya.

"Perkenalkan. Abarai Renji. Wakil kapten divisi 6. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukan namaku di depan lawanku yang jelas akan kalah olehku, tapi aku menghargaimu yang sudah memperkenalkan diri pertama kali," jawab Renji yang sudah berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari tempat Renji berdiri.

"Jangan sombong. Tapi aku masih menghargaimu daripada lawanku sebelumnya yang sama sekali tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirinya. Kanji 6? Sepertinya kali ini aku akan melawan bawahan orang itu," ujar Zommari yang langsung tahu kalau Renji pasti bawahan Byakuya karena melihat tanda di lengan kirinya.

"Jadi, kau yang sebelumnya melawan kapten? Aku sangat tersanjung karena akan bertarung dengan bekas lawan kapten,"

.

.

"GIIIINNNNNN!"

Matsumoto berteriak histeris saat ia melihat Gin yang terlempar akibat cero yang dikeluarkan oleh Ulquiorra yang menyebabkan Gin terlempar dan menghantam pilar-pilar yang ada diruangan tersebut hingga berjatuhan dan hancur.

"Ugh….Rangiku. jangan histeris seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku semakin ingin pingsan karena teriakanmu itu," Gin yang terlempar tidak jauh dari tempat Matsumoto berdiri, bangkit dan mengelap sisi bibirnya yang berdarah. Kedua bagian lengan Haorinya sudah compang-camping begitu pula lengan Shihakusounya.

"Rupanya masih bisa berdiri? Dan kulihat cidera yang kau dapatkan dari cero ku tidak begitu memberikan efek mematikan bagimu," Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya dan tentunya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja, Ulquiorra-kun. Kau harus ingat dulu aku adalah atasanmu. Cero seperti itu sudah terbiasa bagiku," jawab Gin dengan senyuman seperti biasa yang ia tunjukkan.

"Ikorose, Shinsou,"

SRET

'_Sial, zanpakutou itu sungguh merepotkan. Untung saja aku menghindar sejauh mungkin jika tidak maka isi perutku pasti akan keluar seperti bajuku ini_,' Ulquiorra berhenti bersonido setelah tidak merasakan bahwa Shinsou tidak akan menjangkaunya lagi. Ia pun memandang pakaian espadanya yang telah robek disekitar pinggangnya. Jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, maka pinggangnya akan bernasib sama dengan pakaiannya yang kini terkoyak.

.

.

"Ugh….,"

"Rukia-san! Yokatta….," kali ini berbeda dari Matsumoto yang histeris karena khawatir akan kondisi Gin, Nel justru histeris karena senang sekali karena Rukia telah siuman. Tanpa sadar karena senangnya, ia memeluk Rukia yang telah bersandar dengan sangat erat tidak peduli dengan korbannya yang sesak nafas.

"Ugh…Nel. Nel…lepaskan aku. Sesak," bisik Rukia nyaris tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat Nel melepaskan pelukan 'maut' nya.

'_Ia terlihat lebih kejam dari Matsumoto-fukutaichou,' _Batin Rukia yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih sesak akibat pelukan tadi.

"Hiks….apa Rukia-san tidak apa-apa? Kau tahu, kupikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kukatakan pada Ichigo? Hiks…," tiba-tiba Nel menangis. Ia terlalu senang karena Rukia telah sadar.

"Nel…sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa, oke?" jawab Rukia disertai tatapan lembut dari seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Sampai Ichigo datang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu reiatsu pun masuk ke ruangan ini. Termasuk Aizen. Kondisimu dan bayimu bisa semakin memburuk kalau kau terus berhadapan dengan reiatsu yang kuat seperti milik Aizen," Nel menuangkan air minum dan memberikannya pada Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Oleh karena itu aku sensitive terhadap reiatsu yang berlebihan seperti itu. Huh..konyol. Aku tidak menyangka, akan jadi lemah seperti ini dan dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain," jawab Rukia sambil meneguk air yang diberikan oleh Nel tadi.

"Kondisi Rukia-san melemah juga karena sedang hamil. Oleh karena itu Rukia-san dan anakmu juga harus kuat ya. Setidaknya sampai Pesche dan Dondonchakka datang membawa Ichigo," jawab Nel disertai senyum hangatnya.

"Hm…aku akan kuat, begitu pula dengan anak ini. Aku yakin anak ini sama kuatnya dengan ayahnya," jawab Rukia yang memulai lagi mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Nel hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia. Jujur saja, ia merasa Rukia sungguh lucu untuk menjadi seorang ibu hamil.

"Apa yang lucu, Nel?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah polosnya yang semakin membuat Nel terkekeh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan, jika perut Rukia-san membesar. Tentu Rukia-san akan kesulitan berjalan dengan postur badanmu yang begini," jawab Nel yang sekarang melepaskan kekehannya yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

Rukia hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya, tapi jika dipikirkan lagi perkataan Nel ada benarnya. Ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya dengan postur badannya yang seperti ini, perutnya membesar. Jadilah ia dan Nel terkekeh dan tertawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Yah setidaknya, biarkan kecerian sesekali memenuhi tempat suram ini.

'_Ichigo, kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?' _

.

.

Sedangkan seseorang berambut biru tersenyum simpul didepan kamar yang Rukia dan Nel tempati. Biasanya ia selalu memperlihatkan reiatsunya yang mengerikan pada semua orang, tapi kali ini ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Darimana ia mempunyai keinginan untuk menyembunyikan reiatsunya sampai benar-benar nol hanya untuk wanita yang baru saja dikunjunginya tadi?

"Cih, sampai kapan ia akan bertarung menghabiskan tenaga seperti itu? Dasar bodoh," Grimmjow mengoceh dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Nel yang masih tertawa didalam.

.

.

"Hh…hh…hh…,"

"Cuman itu kemampuanmu? Apa kau datang kemari dengan modal nekat? Apa dengan kekuatan ini kau akan menolong Kuchiki? Ckckckck…jangankan sampai di tempat Kuchiki disekap, melangkah pun kau sudah kesulitan, Kurosaki," ejek Kaien yang sekarang berdri tepat didepan Ichigo terkapar dengan kepala yang berdarah akibat serangan Kaien sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kau Aaroniero atau Kaien Shiba?" tanya Ichigo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, aku yang mana. Yang jelas aku Espada ke sembilan. Dan tugasku untuk membunuh penyusup dan menjamin Kuchiki tidak kabur dan dapat digunakan oleh Aizen-sama,"

_CRAATTT_

"Jangan berkata tidak-tidak. Aku akan menyelamatkan Rukia, dan jangan menyebut Rukia dengan Kuchiki, karena Rukia bukan seorang Kuchiki lagi, bodoh," Ichigo menebas kaki kiri Kaien dan membuat kakinya robek dan mengeluarkan darah yang mengotori pakaian Espadanya yang putih.

Ichigo mengambil jarak antara ia dan Kaien dengan bershunpo. Sedangkan Kaien membiarkan saja darah yang terus mengalir di kaki kirinya yang terus mengalir akibat tebasan Zangetsu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dalam keadaan berbaring tidak berdaya, Ichigo masih bisa mengayunkan zanpakutounya dan menebas kakinya.

"Sekarang, aku akan menyerangmu dengan niat membunuh. Karena aku yakin kau bukanlah Kaien Shiba. Karena jika kau Kaien, maka kau tidak akan membiarkan Rukia dijadikan alat oleh Aizen," Ichigo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mengambil posisi kuda-kudanya.

"BAN…KAI,"

_WUUSSSHHH_

Terlihatlah wujud Ichigo dengan mode bankainya dan bersama topeng Hollownya yang baru.

'_Reiatsu apa ini? Mirip Hollow. Tidak! Lebih kuat dari Hollow!'_

"Maaf, tapi kali ini aku akan membunuhmu. Karena ini cara satu-satunya untukku agar bisa lewat. Nanti aku akan meminta maaf pada Rukia karena sudah membunuh atasannya,"

_CRAAATTT_

Kali ini Kaien yang tumbang dengan serangan Ichigo yang menghantam sebagian dadanya. Gerakan Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa ia ikuti dan ia lihat. Tapi Kaien masih terus mencoba bersonido agar tidak terkejar oleh Ichigo. Namun, sia-sia, dengan wujud seperti itu, Ichigo sulit dihentikan dan kecepatannya akan melebihi kecepatan Sonido.

'_Apa? Bahkan ia bisa menyamai kecepatan sonido-ku. Apa-apaan dia? Darimana kekuatan mengerikan ini?'_

_BUAKKKK_

Kaien yang terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tidak sadar Ichigo yang menambah kecepatannya dan sekarang berhadapan dengannya diudara dan langsung menendang perut Kaien dan membuat Kaien terlempar beberapa meter. Ichigo tidak membuang-buang kesempatan. Ia mendarat tepat dihadapan Kaien yang sedang terkapar.

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku akan memberikan sedikit keringanan padamu, seandainya kau Kaien Shiba, atau berpura-puralah mengaku kau Kaien Shiba. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapanmu, aku jadi tahu kau bukan Kaien, karena Rukia selalu mengatakan padaku, dimanapun Kaien-dono berada, ia tidak akan membiarkanku dalam bahaya. Itu yang Rukia katakan, brengsek. Ia begitu percaya pada orang yang bernama Kaien Shiba. Semula aku percaya bahwa kau yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah Kaien, tapi sekarang tidak,"

"…,"

'_Maafkan aku, Rukia,'_

"Getsuga Tenshou…,"

.

.

CKLEK

"Rukia-chan….dimana kau?"

_BRAK_

_CKLEK_

"Halo, apa ada orang?"

_BRAK_

Shinji Hirako. Ya, bos Vizard sekaligus kapten divisi 5 ini sedang mengelilingi gedung tempat ia berada sekarang, dan ia sangat tidak sopan. Untung tidak ada orang, jika ada pasti ia akan langsung dimarahi dan dibentak oleh orang yang menempati gedung tersebut.

Bayangkan saja, ia daritadi membuka dengan asal setiap pintu ruangan yang ada di gedung ini dan memeriksanya satu persatu dengan tujuan mencari Rukia berada. Sejauh ini, tidak ada musuh yang mengganggunya, jadi kerjaannya hanyalah ini. Membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan yang ada di gedung ini.

_CKLEK_

"Halo….apa ada orang?"

"Grok…grok….,"

"Sepertinya ada orang. Tapi pasti bukan Rukia-chan. Tidak mungkin ia tidur mengorok. Dan lagi itu laki-laki kan? Jadi biarkan saja. Aku harus pergi. Tidak sopan mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur. Aku kan bukan Hiyori," Shinji masih berceloteh ria didepan pintu masuk sebuah kamar yang mewah dan ia hanya bisa mendengar suara dengkuran orang tidur.

_CKLEK_

Ditutupnya kembali pintu yang dibukanya tadi.

"Hwaaaaa! Siapa kau?"

Shinji berbalik dan melihat orang yang menunjuknya dengan histeris seakan ia adalah makhluk luar angkasa. Seorang anak kecil yang begitu imut. Shinji cengo. Ia berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya sehingga membuat anak itu menatapnya seperti ia adalah monster yang siap menerkam.

"Kau sendiri siapa?"

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Bagaimana? Gaje yah? Maaf adegan pertarungannya benar-benar gak seru. Hehehehe…saya maksa banget yah buat adegan pertarungan padahal gak bisa.**

**Lah, anak kecil yang ketemu Shinji itu siapa? Pasti semua bisa nebak. Trus gimana nasib Kaien? Dan juga Grimmjow yang mulai meluluh hatinya. Tapi tidak memastikan dia bakal baik loh…**

**Hwahahaha…**

**Bagi penggemar Gin, saya bakal buat dia bertarung sengit dengan kelelawar peliharaan saya, Ulquiorra *dicero*. Tapi gak tahu yah, sengit apa gak. **

**Nah, buat lawan yang lain tunggu ajah yah. Karena masih merancang lawan terbaik untuk mereka. Saya memang sengaja masangin lawan yang sama buat Kenpachi. Khukhukhu….**

**So, review sangat diharapkan. Fic saya yang lain tunggu ajah yah…*PD***

**Anngap saja fic ini untuk CELEBRATION OF ICHIRUKI DAYS….**

**Walau telat tapi yang penting ingat kan? Ayo majukan fic IchiRuki. Perbanyak perkaya fic IchiRuki buat fandom Bleach, dan mari kita berdoa bersama agar ending Bleach bakal happy Ending dan berakhir dengan IchiRuki. AMIN!**

**Review please….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo…**

**Kembali lagi…**

**Entah kenapa, diantara fic saya, saya paling suka fic saya yang ini *muji diri* PLAK. Hehehehe..tapi emang benar. Karena saya suka fic saya yang ini, saya jadi update gini, *padahal dah telat ***

**Saya sendiri sempat mikir, seandainya bleach lanjutannya kayak gini, wuah…bakal betah dan gak pernah bosen dah. Gak usah kayak fic saya ini dech, yang penting banyak IchiRuki nya.**

**Btw, kapan yah Rukia ma semua anggota SS muncul lagi? Kangen banget…**

**Diliatin Karakura mulu. Tapi aku senang karena walau cumin bayangan, tapi Rukia muncul dalam mimpi Ichigo. Yeay….**

**Ok…sekali lagi saya banyak bacot. Buat yang review, udah saya balas ke PM masing-masing. Arigatou udah menuhin review saya dengan kata-kata yang memuji, juga dengan kata-kata 'lanjutkan' maupun 'update kilat'. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena readers sekalian, saya gak mungkin semangat buat lanjutin fic ini.**

**Ok….ini balasan buat yang gak login.**

_**Toushirou Sakichi**_** : Salam kenal juga. Ini dah di update kok lanjutannya. Mohon reviewnya lagi yah….**

_**Chappy ruru kuchiki**_** : Chappy gak login nich reviewnya. Jadi sedih. Hehehehe…becanda, gak papa kok. Ini udah nee update kilat. Nah, chappy harus review, yah….**

_**QRen**_** : Ok…saya bakal jaga kesehatan sesuai dengan saran anda. Ini udah saya update secepatnya. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya yah….**

_**Nyit nyit **_**: Ok….chapter 5 dah hadir. So, mohon review lagi yah…. Ow yah, Nyit-san, fic mu kok belum di update lagi? Update yah, saya tunggu loh.**

**.**

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit…..

**Summary** : Espada bangkit kembali, dan sekali lagi Aizen ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membangkitkan kembali Hougyoku. Apa tindakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia yang sedang hamil muda diculik oleh Aizen yang ingin menggunakan Rukia untuk membangkitkan Hougyoku?

**Genre :** Romance, Adventure

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki ( Rukia Kurosaki ).

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Gak ada komentar, agak gaje. And maafkan kalau ada Typo sehingga tidak nyaman saat dibaca.

.

Chapter 5 : Sadness and Happiness

.

.

"Hwaaaaa! Siapa kau?"

Shinji berbalik dan melihat orang yang menunjuknya dengan histeris seakan ia adalah makhluk luar angkasa. Seorang anak kecil yang begitu imut. Shinji cengo. Ia berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya sehingga membuat anak itu menatapnya seperti ia adalah monster yang siap menerkam.

"Kau sendiri siapa?"

Kali ini anak kecil itu yang cengo. Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa harus balik bertanya sich? Seharusnya ia menjawab pertanyaannya, bukan malah balik bertanya. Apa orang ini bodoh?

"Kenapa balik bertanya? Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau tahu, kau sudah masuk ke rumah orang, tahu! Dan sedang apa kau di kamar Stark tadi?" tanya anak itu, seraya menunjuk kamar yang baru dimasuki Shinji. Kali ini wajahnya yang imut itu, cemberut karena melihat sikap acuh dari Shinji.

"Ow…jadi orang tadi namanya Stark? Ah…gomen kalau aku sembarangan saja masuk. Jadi kau siapa, bocah?" jawab Shinji sekaligus bertanya pada anak kecil didepannya ini dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

'_CTK'_

Tanda kejengkelan di kepala anak itu langsung saja timbul saat Shinji memanggilnya 'bocah'.

"Bocah? Aku ini bukan bocah tahu. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Panggil aku Lilinette. Aku Fraccion dari Coyote Stark, espada nomor 1 disini," jawab bocah itu yang ternyata bernama Lilinette dengan gaya angkuh walaupun wajahnya masih terllihat jengkel.

"Tidak kenal," jawab Shinji ogah dan berbalik meninggalkan Lilinette. Hah… dia datang untuk mencari Rukia, bukannya datang untuk berdebat dengan anak kecil di hadapannya ini.

Ukh…. Kali ini Lilinette sudah dalam batas kesabaran. Ingin sekali ia melompat pada orang yang tudak sopan itu dan menjambak rambut bob pendeknya sampai botak. Namun, saat ia hendak meneriaki atas ketidaksopanan Shinji, mata Lilinette membulat kala melihat tanda haori yang dikenakan Shinji. Dan ternyata ia begitu bodoh, ia baru menyadari kalau yang diajaknya bicara tadi adalah seorang Shinigami.

"Hei….hei, kau Shini..ga..mi," tanya Lilinette yang membuat Shinji berbalik dan melihatnya.

"Ya. Rupanya kau baru sadar, ya? Betul kan kau masih bocah? Sampai tidak bisa menyadari kalau aku ini seorang shinigami," jawab Shinji dengan tampang yang seolah-olah berkata 'dasar bodoh'.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Lilinette dengan nada kasar dan keras.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu, bocah. Aku ingin menanyaimu saja, dimana tempat Rukia-chan disekap. Setelah menyelamatkannya aku janji akan segera pulang dan tidak kembali kesini. Jadi, bantulah aku," jawab Shinji masih dengan wajah bosannya yang belum berubah dari tadi.

"Ck…naif sekali kau, Shinigami. Mana mungkin kau kuberitahu? Kau musuh di Hueco Mundo ini, kau tahu? Kalau kau mau lewat, lawanlah aku," tantang Lilinette sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Wah….wah, kau tahu, aku tidak suka melawan bocah sepertimu. Aku berbeda jauh darimu, kau tahu? Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu, dan tidurlah. Atau, ah…sebaiknya kau minum susu dulu sebelum tidur, sana," Shinji berbalik dan meninggalkan Lilinette.

"Kurang ajar, kau Shinigami. Aku bukan bocah," tiba-tiba saja Lilinette berlari dan siap menerjang Shinji. Terlihat, Shinji berbalik dan bersiap untuk menghalau serangan Lilinette. Rupanya anak itu punya nyali juga.

"Sudah, Lilinette. Benar yang dia katakan. Kekuatanmu, berbeda jauh dengannya," tiba-tiba saja sudah ada yang berdiri di depan Lilinette dan menahan langkahnya yang ingin menyerang Shinji.

"Maafkan, atas ketidaksopanan Lilinette. Kepalanya memang cepat panas," kata orang itu seraya membungkuk pada Shinji.

'Siapa dia? Mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya tadi'

Shinji kembali menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran orang itu. Shinji masih menebak-nebak orang yang sekarang sedang dipukul kepalanya oleh bocah yang bernama Lilinette tadi. Ya, dia pernah melihat orang ini, dulu saat Winter War. Tapi ia tidak begitu mengingatnya. Lagipula, saat Winter War, ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan orang ini.

"Ah, maaf. Kami sudah membuatmu menunggu. Kau ingin tahu dimana tawanan kami disekap? Aku kan memberitahumu, tapi setelah kau melawanku. Bagaimana, tuan Shinigami? Kau mau? Kita langsung saja, karena aku ingin cepat kembali tidur," kata orang yang sekilas mirip Shunsui Kyoraku itu.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik daripada melawan bocah itu. Dan aku juga ingin cepat menemukan Rukia-chan. Kenalkan, kapten divisi 5, Shinji Hirako. Salam kenal, Espada-san," ujar Shinji dengan nada sopan.

"Kenalkan, Primera Espada. Coyote Stark. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Shinigami-san," jawab Espada yang bernama Stark tersebut.

_TRAAANNGG_

.

.

"Wah…wah…rupanya Tuan muda yang terhormat sudah sampai ditempatku," seru seseorang saat melihat kedatangan Byakuya Kuchiki.

Mendengar itu Byakuya berbalik dan ia dapat melihat seorang yang tingginya sama seperti dirinya, dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan tiap helai Senbonzakura nya, dan berkacamata.

"Aku yakin, ini adalah perbuatanmu, Espada. Kau yang membuatku kembali ke tempat yang sama beberapa kali," ujar Byakuya yang kembali melihat ruangan disekelilingnya yang bercat hijau dan berlantai pualam.

"Wah…wah, kau cerdik juga, tuan muda. Kau langsung tahu, bahwa sedari tadi kau hanya mengitari jalan dan kembali ke ruangan yang sama," jawab seseorang tersebut. "Perkenalkan, aku Syazel Apporo Grantz, Espada ke delapan. Nah, tuan muda, bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

"Aku tidak berminat untuk memperkenalkan diriku pada musuh yang jelas akan aku kalahkan nanti," jawab Byakuya dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya, tapi tidak membuat musuhnya itu gentar.

"Hohohoho, kau sungguh sombong Tuan muda. Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu dengan Byakuya Kuchiki, kapten divisi 6, eh?" Byakuya sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Espada yang bernama Syazel itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu, sedangkan dulu saat Byakuya datang kesini, mereka tidak pernah berhadapan, bertarung, apalagi saling mengenal.

"Terkejut? Aku bahkan bisa tahu siapa dirimu tanpa perlu kau mengenalkan diri. Semua data tentang dirimu, juga tentang zanpakutoumu, bankai, tekanan roh maupun semua kemampuanmu, sudah aku ketahui. Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan seseorang yang sedang disekap sekarang ini dan akan digunakan oleh Aizen-sama," jawab Syazel seraya mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya ke belakang.

"Sombong. Chire, Senbonzakura,"

.

.

"Getsuga Tensho!,"

"Nejibana,"

_DUARRRRR _

.

.

"Ukh….,"

"Aaakkkhhhh…,"

Kedua orang yang sedang bertarung itu sama-sama tersungkur. Salah satunya terkena serangan yang hampir membuat wajahnya terbakar dan hancur jika saja ia tidak sigap menghindar. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia terkena telak. Bagaimanapun juga jaraknya dengan orang yang menyerangnya sangat dekat. Seluruh tubuh bagian kanan nya terkena, karena tadi ia sempat mengelak, sehingga seluruh tubuh bagian kanannya kini terluka dan serasa terbakar serta mati rasa. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Sedangkan yang satunya, terkapar dengan posisi perut berada dibawah sementara darah perlahan keluar dari perutnya yang membasahi pasir Hueco Mundo. Terasa sangat, sangat nyeri karena perut bagian kanannya robek akibat terkena serangan dari orang yang juga diserangnya tadi. Tepatnya ia ditusuk sebilah tombak bermata tiga. Darah segar juga keluar dari mulutnya. Dan lagi topeng yang melekat pada dirinya tadi, sekarang telah rusak, dan memecah. Sepertinya ia akan tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisinya saat ini. Tapi, ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh mati disini. Tidak boleh.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau memang hebat. Sungguh kuat. Senang bisa bertarung denganmu. Pilihan Kuchiki tidak salah," sekarang terdengar suara yang lemah dari Kaien Shiba. Ia terkapar tidak jauh dari Ichigo yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah dari perutnya.

"Khe, kau pun sama, Kaien Shiba. Ti..tidak salah ka…kalau Rukia begitu menghormatimu. Dan, bi…bisakah kau tidak memanggil Rukia dengan panggilan Kuchiki? Dia sudah jadi seorang Kurosaki," jawab Ichigo dengan seringai walaupun ia menahan sakit yang luar biasa dari perutnya, dan membuat kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya menjadi terbata-bata.

"Mau kau mendengar ceritaku sebentar sebelum kau pergi menyelamatkan, Kuchiki, Kurosaki?" tanya Kaien yang terkapar dengan diamnya. Sekarang walaupun ia berusaha bergerak, tubuhnya sudah tidak menurutinya lagi. Serangan Ichigo tadi mungkin sudah mematikan syaraf geraknya, dan membuatnya terkena luka bakar yang sangat perih.

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kaien tersebut. Bukan tidak ingin mendengarkan, tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup berbicara akibat menahan rasa sakit yang dialaminya saat ini. Matanya pun berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Mungkin sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang.

Dan Kaien tahu apa penyebab dari kebungkaman Ichigo. Sambil menerawang, Kaien memulai ceritanya.

"Kau bertanya apakah aku ini Kaien atau bukan? Tentu saja aku Kaien. Tubuhku, kemampuan dan juga perasaanku, ini milik diriku sendiri. Hanya saja, Aizen menggunakan tubuhku dan ia mengontrol tubuhku,"

"La…lalu kenapa kau tidak ukh…melawannya?" tanya Ichigo masih dengan menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan. Kau lihat gelang yang ada di kaki kananku ini? Ini adalah alat untuk mengancamku. Jika aku tidak menurut, maka benda ini akan membuatku kesakitan. Dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin merasakannya, Kurosaki," jawab Kaien yang merasa tubuhnya semakin mati rasa. Ia pun sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Ichigo menarik matanya sekuat tenaga untuk dapat melihat gelang seperti yang pernah dikenakan Inoue dulu yang sekarang ada di kaki kanan Kaien yang melepuh akibat perbuatannya.

"Kau…diperlakukan ukh….se…seperti binatang peliharaan oleh Aizen. Ukkkh…..," jawab Ichigo dengan masih menahan rasa sakitnya. Hatinya iba mendengar cerita Kaien.

"Seperti itulah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menjawab, Kurosaki. Simpan saja kekuatanmu untuk pergi ke tempat Kuchiki. Sementara, aku ingin tidur sebentar, jangan ganggu aku. Jika kau masih punya kekuatan, pergilah. Kuchiki disekap di ruangan markas espada ke tiga, markas espada bernama Neliel Tu Odershvank. Dan Kuchiki ada di bawah pengawasan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques dan juga Neliel. Kau harus berhati-hati, Ichigo," jelas Kaien dengan sedetail mungkin.

'_Nel? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kembali menjadi Espada. Ini tidak mungkin. Dan lagi, Rukia berada di tempatnya. Apa mungkin Rukia baik-baik saja? Aku akan merasa lega, jika Nel masih ada di pihak kami seperti waktu itu? Tapi, bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika ia ada di pihak Aizen? Bagaimana kalau sampai Rukia terluka? Bagaimanapun, Nel seorang Espada, dan ia adalah bawahan Aizen,'_

Berbagai spekulasi muncul dalam benak Ichigo. Tentu saja ia terkejut karena Nel telah kembali menjadi Espada, bawahan Aizen. Berbagai pertanyaan 'bagaimana', ditanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, berharap akan ada jawaban yang mengatakan _'Rukia baik-baik saja di samping Nel'_ dan _'Nel masih berada di pihak kalian'_ ataupun jawaban _'Nel bukanlah Espada, Kaien berbohong padamu, Ichigo'._ Jawaban ini yang ingin ia dengar.

'_Bodoh! Nel itu temanku. Nel pasti berada di pihak kami. Ia pasti menjaga Rukia. itu pasti. Aku yakin,'_

Sekali lagi. Kekuatan yang bernama 'kepercayaan' dan 'persahabatan' yang membuat Ichigo yakin, jika Nel adalah orang baik. Nel tidak akan mungkin menyakiti Rukia. Nel akan melindungi Rukia.

'_Tapi bagaimana dengan Grimmjow? Grimmjow tidak akan segan pada Rukia. Dan lagi, Rukia berada di bawah pengawasan Grimmjow. Ia tidak akan segan dengan Rukia. Ia tidak akan segan dengan anakku. Bagaimana? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _

.

"Kurosaki, maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu makin kesulitan untuk pergi ke tempat Kuchiki dengan luka sebesar itu. Berjuanglah hidup dan selamatkan Kuchiki. Dan titip salam pada Kuchiki," kata terakhir. Ya, kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Shiba Kaien yang perlahan tubuhnya menghilang bagaikan debu. Mungkin ia akan menjadi bagian dari pasir yang ada di Hueco Mundo ini.

Sementara Ichigo yang masih terkapar tidak jauh dari tempat Kaien terkapar pun hanya melihat Kaien yang menjadi abu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian ini bukan pertama kalinya dilihat oleh dirinya. Ia juga pernah melihat hal ini saat mengalahkan Ulquiorra.

"Maafkan aku, Kaien,"

.

.

"A…aku harus menyela…matkan Ru..Rukia. A..ku ha..rus menyela..matkan anakku. Ukkkhhh….," Ichigo berusaha bergerak dan meraih Zanpakutou nya yang telah berubah menjadi Zangetsu biasa. Ia ingin bergerak dan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kaien, tapi apa daya, lukanya makin melebar. Jika tidak ditutup, maka ia akan kehabisan darah.

TAP TAP TAP

Telinga Ichigo menajam saat mendengar langkah seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah yang tidak asing lagi. Dondonchakka dan juga Pesche. mereka berdua tidak berubah, dan yang terlihat dari pandangan Ichigo mereka sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pesche angkat bicara seraya membalikkan tubuh Ichigo sehingga kali ini bisa terlihat dengan jelas luka di perut shinigami rambut orange ini.

"Ukh…aku…aku ti..tidak apa-apa. Antarkan a..aku ke..ke tem..pat Nel," jawab Ichigo terbata-bata dan dengan keringat dingin yang terus keluar menandakan ia sedang mati-matian merasa sakit.

"Kami akan membawamu kesana. Tenanglah sedikit. Kami….,"

"Minggir kalian!," kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Dondonchakka berhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah suara dan lagi dengan Reiatsu dengan konsentrasi tinggi berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Ka…kau," walau terluka dan menahan sakit, amarah yang terpancar dari mata hazel milik Ichigo menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin sekali membunuh orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"AAAAKKKKKKHHHH!" jeritan kesakitan Ichigo Kurosaki menggema dan membelah Hueco Mundo saat luka yang sudah melebar dan menganga malah diinjak oleh orang yang berada di hadapannya, yang kali ini membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga Ichigo tidak sempat mengelak.

"Kalian, tunggu apa lagi! Segera bawa dia," perintahnya.

.

.

Sementara itu

"Ichigo,"

Kata-kata itu reflek keluar dari bibir sang istri yang merasakan reiatsu suaminya perlahan menghilang. Sedari tadi, ia merasakan reiatsu orang yang disayanginya itu melemah, tapi kali ini reiatsunya sama sekali tidak bisa ia rasakan.

Rukia berlari kearah pintu dan ingin membukanya saat sebuah tangan menahannya untuk berhenti dan memaksanya mundur.

"Rukia-san, aku tahu. Aku tahu, Ichigo kalah dari salah seorang Espada. Tapi, kau tidak bisa keluar, Rukia-san. Diluar terlalu berbahaya bagimu," ujar Nel dengan raut wajah sedih.

"KENAPA? KENAPA AKU DILARANG KELUAR, HAH! ICHIGO PASTI TERLUKA, DAN AKU INGIN MENYELAMATKANNYA. APA ITU SALAH?" kali ini Rukia berteriak dengan suara yang keras yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Apalagi pada orang baik seperti Nel.

"Tenanglah. Ichigo, pasti…,"

_BRAK_

Engsel pintu terlepas, pertanda kalau pintu itu dibuka atau tepatnya ditendang dengan paksa oleh orang yang berada diluar.

"Kau!" Rukia menatap sosok angkuh Grimmjow yang rupanya pelaku rusaknya pintu itu dengan mata berkilat marah. Tapi kemarahannya pun terlihat mereda, diganti dengan tatapan khawatir dan airmata yang mengalir dengan sangat deras tanpa ada paksaan saat melihat Dondonchakka dan juga Pesche yang berada dibelakang Grimmjow dan membawa seseorang dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Orang yang sangat ia sayangi, cintai, kasihi, dan terlebih seseorang yang begitu ia ridukan kehadirannya saat ini dan seterusnya.

.

.

"Paanaaaassss,"

"Cih…baru begini saja kau sudah merasa kepanasan. Dasar payah,"

"Tapi, ini benar-benar panas. Lebih baik aku kembali pada kegelapan malam sebelum kita masuk di pintu yang kita lewati tadi,"

"Sebelum kita keluar dari pintu itu pun, aku sudah merasa panas,"

"Kau kan memang selalu panas. Apalagi saat kita memasuki suasana pertempuran seperti ini,"

Beginilah suasana kali ini. Berjalan di bawah sinar matahari di padang pasir Hueco Mundo tanpa tahu harus kemana dan tanpa bertemu siapapun membuat suasana pembicaraan jadi garing.

"Jelas harus panas kan saat memasuki suasana pertempuran seperti ini? Kalau tidak merasa mendidih, untuk apa kau masuk divisi 11, hah, Yumichika?" tanya pria botak yang terus saja memanggul Zanpakutou kesayangannya tanpa kenal lelah itu. Ia begitu bersemangat dan sesekali memandang direksi yang lebih jauh, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ikkaku. Aku tidak punya jiwa 'panas' seperti kau dan taichou. Mungkin aku masuk di divisi 11 karena aku sudah terikat denganmu dan taichou," berbeda dengan pria botak yang ada di depannya, pria atau yang pantas disebut dengan pria cantik ini berjalan bersungut-sungut pertanda kalau ia tidak tahan dengan panas yang melanda. Alisnya yang aneh pun ikut berkeringat.

"Terikat denganku dan taichou? Menjijikkan. Coba saja kau ulangi lagi, akan ku cabut alis anehmu, itu," ancam si pria botak, yang notabene bernama Madarame Ikkaku, pemegang kursi ke tiga di divisi 11 itu dengan sadisnya.

"Ah…jangan begitu, Ikkaku. Kalau kau mencabut alisku, aku tidak akan cantik lagi," jawab pria(?) yang satunya lagi, Yumichika Ayasegawa, peringkat kelima di divisi 11 itu yang membuat Ikkaku tiba-tiba merasa mual.

"Menjijikan,"

"Ikkaku,"

"Hn, aku tahu,"

_BUUUMMM _

Setelah Ikkaku dan Yumichika berhasil menghindar dari tempat yang mereka pijak, mereka belum bisa melihat siapa yang membuat bunyi yang begitu keras karena pasir yang beterbangan akibat bunyi keras seperti orang jatuh itu sudah menutupi pandangan mereka.

"Ukh….kalian terlalu cerewet. Sampai suara kalian terdengar di tempatku. Tapi lumayan juga karena aku mendapatkan hiburan dengan menghajar kalian, penyusup," ujar seseorang yang sepertinya jadi pelaku bunyi tadi.

"Jadi, kau pelakunya, raksasa? Begitu besarnya dirimu, sampai-sampai kau kehadiranmu begitu berisik dan membuat tanah disekitar sini bergetar. Ingin menghajar kami? Kau lah yang akan kami hajar" teriak Ikkaku yang sudah bisa melihat sosok di depannya. Besar dan tinggi.

"Ikkaku, hati-hatilah berbicara dengannya. Tinggi yang sebenarnya bukan segitu. Begitu kata kapten. Iya, kan Espada-san?" jawab Yumichika tersenyum kearah sosok besar itu.

BUUUMMM

Kali ini tanpa banyak bicara, tangan orang besar itu sudah mengayun kearah mereka berdua dan tentu saja sudah dengan mudahnya mereka berdua menghindar menggunakan Shunpo.

"Apa-apaan orang ini? Ikkaku, hati-hati. Tidak salah lagi, dia Espada ke 10. Salah…espada 0. Yammy Riyalgo. Begitu yang kudengar dari taichou. Besar dan tinggi. Dia belum melepaskan kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Ia masih berukuran normal, jadi, hati-hati," ujar Yumichika yang memberitahu Ikkaku perihal Yammy.

"Terkuat, heh? Bagus! Akan sangat sepadan dengan kekuatanku. Mundurlah, Yumichika. Aku akan bertempur serius dengan yang terkuat ini. Jika kau menghalangi, maka kau pun akan kutebas," jawab Ikkaku dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin dibunuh olehmu," jawab Yumichika seraya mundur dan membiarkan Ikkaku maju sendiri.

"Kenapa bisik-bisik, hah?" ujar Yammy yang menatap sosok Ikkaku yang telah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda untuk melepaskan Zanpakutounya.

"Kami tidak berbisik. Kau yang terkuat kan? Aku senang karena bisa bertarung denganmu, Yammy. Perkenalkan, namaku Madarame Ikkaku, peringkat ke tiga Divisi 11. Sebagai penghormatan padamu, akan ku berikan yang special,"

"….,"

"Nobiro, Houzukimaru,"

.

.

'Sebaiknya, aku tidak menemani taichou tadi. Siapa yang tahan kalau didiamkan seperti ini,' Hisagi terus berjalan di belakang Hitsugaya yang dari tadi berjalan tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Kalaupun Hisagi bertanya, maka ia akan menjawab seperlunya saja dan setelah itu, ia akan kembali diam dan berjalan.

"A…anu taichou," lagi-lagi Hisagi mengangkat topik pembicaraan.

"Ada apa Hisagi?" jawab Hitsugaya dengan suara rendah dan dalamnya tersebut tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak keluar dari tempat malam seperti ini? Yang saya tahu, Hueco Mundo pun memiliki suasana yang cerah dengan langit seperti di Soul Society," tanya Hisagi lagi, berharap akan dijawab

"Kemungkinan kita berada di atap Hueco Mundo meski belum mencapai las Noches, markas Aizen. Langit cerah yang kau katakan itu, hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Aizen. Aku tidak tahu persis tujuannya apa. Yang jelas itu hanya tiruan, dan sebenarnya Hueco Mundo itu terdiri dari malam saja dan tidak akan berubah. Kau lihat bulan itu? Mereka tetap disitu, dan tidak pernah akan berpindah," jelas Hitsugaya panjang lebar dan jelas, agar membuat Hisagi mengerti.

"Hm…jadi begitu,"

"Maka dari itu, cari tahulah tentang tempat musuh saat kau ingin bertempur, bukan hanya mengurus majalah bulanan Shinigami saja," ceramah Hitsugaya

Deg. Tebakan yang benar. Akhir-akhir ini, selain sibuk berlatih bersama Renji, ia pun sibuk mengurus majalah bulanan kemarin. Saat ini ia pun masih mempunyai tugas untuk meliput keseharian Yamamoto Soutaichou untuk dijadikan berita utama. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya perang akan dimulai lagi, pekerjaanpun tertunda.

"Ah..ketahuan,"

.

"Kalian telah mengganggu istanaku, para penyusup,"

"Taichou!"

"Hn. Aku mengenal suara itu, Hisagi,"

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak mau cincin yang seperti itu! Norak!"_

"_Apa? Kau ingin sebelas anak? Kau berniat membuat tim sepak bola?"_

"_Tanganilah pasienmu, biar aku yang mengurus para Hollow itu,"_

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Ichigo, bangun!,"_

"_Ichigo! Ayo bangun, sudah pagi!_

"Rukia….,"

.

.

_ICHIGO, S POV_

_Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku berada di sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas. Aku terbangun setelah memimpikan kejadian yang sudah ia lewati bersama Rukia. Aku merasa hangat, dan tidak ada lagi rasa sakit di perutku. Bagaimana mungkin? Seingatku aku baru saja melawan Kaien, lalu datang Dondonchakka dan Pesche yang ingin menolongku, lalu tiba-tiba Grimmjow datang lalu menginjak lukaku yang sudah menganga karena tusukan Nejibana milik Kaien, setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi._

"_Ichi…go, kau sudah sadar?" Ah…itu suara Rukia. Aku mendengar suara istriku lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih lembut. Tidak berteriak seperti dalam mimpiku. Dan aku melihatnya sedang duduk di hadapanku yang berbaring. Apa aku sudah mati? Karena tidak mungkin Rukia memanggilku, sedangkan aku belum sampai ke tempat yang Kaien katakan._

_Aku menutup mataku lagi. Aku ingin kembali ke tempat aku terkapar lagi. Dan kali ini apapun kondisiku, aku akan melawan Grimmjow yang sudah menghalangi jalanku. Ayo, tidurlah lagi dan bangun di tempat yang tadi._

"_Ichigo," kali ini suara Rukia lagi. Kali ini jemariku terasa hangat, seperti ada menyentuh jemariku. Rukia ada didekatku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Semoga ini bukan mimpi. Aku membuka mataku lagi dan…._

END OF ICHIGO'S POV

.

Ichigo membuka matanya sekali lagi dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati Rukia duduk di tepi ranjang dan sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang basah dan sembab. Sedangkan jemari tangannya kanannya digenggam semakin erat oleh Rukia.

'_Kami sama, ini bukan mimpi. Ia Rukia,'_

"Rukia," kali ini Ichigo bangun dari ranjang yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat ia tidur. Ia pun terduduk di ranjang tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menggapai pipi istrinya. Diusapnya pipi halus milik istrinya dengan telapak tangannya itu untuk benar-benar merasakan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Sementara Rukia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan merasakan sentuhan dari suaminya yang sangat ia ridukan.

"Kau benar-benar Rukia?" tanya Ichigo masih terus melakukan aktivitasnya. Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap mata hazel yang sangat indah itu menurutnya.

"Hm…ini aku, Ichigo. Kurosaki Rukia. Istrimu,"

_GREP_

"Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia, aku merindukanmu," bisik Ichigo dengan jantung yang berpacu kencang dan nafas yang memburu karena begitu senang, ia berhasil bertemu dengan Rukianya.

"Hm….aku tahu. Aku juga merindukanmu, Ichigo," jawab Rukia seraya membalas pelukan erat yang Ichigo berikan padanya. Pelukan yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia rasakan dari suaminya. Airmata Rukia masih saja terus mengalir. Menganak sungai tanpa ia perintah.

"Maaf. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, sehingga kau bisa diculik oleh mereka. Maafkan aku, Rukia," hanya kata maaf yang bisa keluar dari bibir Ichigo untuk hal yang terjadi karena ia menganggap ini kelalaiannya. Kelalaian karena tidak bisa menjaga istrinya.

"Sshh, sudahlah. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kalau saja, aku tidak pergi ke Soul Society waktu itu, aku tidak mungkin tertangkap. Maafkan aku, Ichi," jawab Rukia yang berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Ia tahu, walau bukan kesalahannya, Ichigo pasti akan tetap menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga yang seharusnya ia jaga.

Keduanya terdiam. Yang mereka inginkan adalah hanya merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh pasangan mereka masing-masing melalui pelukan erat yang sama sekali belum mereka lepaskan sedari tadi. Tidak perduli ini tempat musuh dan mungkin saja mereka akan diserang setelah ini, ataupun akan dipisahkan kembali, mereka tidak perduli. Mereka hanya ingin dalam posisi ini selama mungkin.

"Selamat, Rukia," bisik Ichigo kembali dan menjejalkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada leher Rukia sehingga nafasnya menggelitik Rukia.

"Selamat untuk apa, Ichi?" Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya agar bisa menatap Ichigo. Namun, sepertinya Ichigo enggan melepaskan pelukannnya.

"I…ichi, lepaskan dulu," rengek Rukia pada Ichigo. Ichigo dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia. Sehingga sekarang Rukia dapat menatap wajah Ichigo yang seakan kecewa dengan permintaan istrinya.

"Selamat untuk apa, Baka?" Ichigo meringis saat mendengar Rukia memanggilnya 'Baka' seperti biasa. Begitu bodohkah ia sehingga panggilan itu serasa melekat pada istrinya ini.

"Selamat karena kau telah menjadi seorang ibu, Rukia," jawab Ichigo dengan nada riang yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi.

Rukia nampak terkejut karena setahunya Ichigo belum tahu soal kehamilannya. Lalu siapa yang sudah memberitahunya?

"Ah..i…itu,"

"Pokoknya, selamat. Dan terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi pria yang sempurna, Rukia," ujar Ichigo seraya mengecup sayang kening Rukia.

"Hm, selamat juga karena kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah," jawab Rukia dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Bagaimanapun ia merasa telah menjadi wanita yang sempurna, karena telah memberikan keturunan yang akan lahir nanti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sebentar lagi?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah innocentnya. Tidak terima dengan kata 'sebentar lagi' yag diucapkan Rukia.

"Anak kita belum lahir, makanya aku bilang sebentar lagi," jawab Rukia yang tersenyum melihat wajah polos milik Ichigo. Permanen nya pun otomatis menghilang.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku tetap sudah menjadi seorang ayah walaupun anak kita belum lahir, Rukia. Bukan sebentar lagi dan akan, melainkan sudah. Dan saat ini aku telah menjadi seorang ayah," jawab Ichigo tidak ingin kalah dengan argumen Rukia.

Rukia hanya menghela nafas. Soal argument pun, ia pasti tidak akan menang dari kepala jeruk ini. "Oke…oke…kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Ayah dari anakku, puas?"

"Ralat. Ayah dari anak kita," jawab Ichigo

.

"Jadi, siapa yang memberitahumu soal kehamilanku?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Kejutan yang ingin ia berikan pada ichigo, gagal.

"Hm…Unohana-san. Ya, ia yang memberitahuku setelah kau bicara denganku terakhir kali. Usia kandunganmu tiga bulan, kan?" jawab Ichigo dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia.

"Oh, Unohana-taichou," hanya itu yang bisa Rukia katakan sedangkan ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya saat wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat.

"Ayah pasti akan senang dengan berita ini," ujar Rukia lagi sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ya. Orang tua itu pasti akan senang. Yuzu dan Karin juga. Dan juga Byakuya," jawab Ichigo yang semakin lama mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

"Hm…Nii-sama pasti akan senang memiliki keponakan," jawab Rukia yang semakin gelisah karena wajah Ichigo yang semakin mendekat dan nafasnya yang mulai membelai wajah Rukia. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, tapi ia juga menginginkan sentuhan bibir Ichigo.

Dan akhirnya bibir Ichigo menyapu bibir tipis Rukia yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Rukia tanpa ragu. Mereka berdua merindukan ini. Merindukan saling mengecup. Merindukan hal yang sudah menjadi keseharian mereka sejak mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan menjadi suatu kebisaaan sejak mereka terikat dalam suatu hubungan pernikahan.

Ichigo terus memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Rukia agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara Rukia menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh Ichigo tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk memisahkan diri dari suaminya tersebut.

Terus mengecup dan saling mengecup. Tidak perduli apapun yang mungkin saja ada dihadapan mereka. Dan tidak perduli dimana mereka berada. Kemesraan dan ikatan batin harus terus terjaga untuk mempererat hubungan mereka. Dimanapun itu.

.

"Ehm..ehm…," sebuah suara menyadarkan Rukia dan Ichigo yang sejak tadi melakukan aktivitas mereka. Berciuman. Dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka akhirnya saling melepaskan diri dan menoleh pada orang yang telah mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

"Gomen…kalau aku tidak menghentikan kalian, bisa-bisa, kalian. Hahahaha…kalian pasti tahu lah apa yang aku maksud,"

"Nel," Rukia hanya bisa menunduk malu melihat Nel yang berada di ambang pintu dengan senyum jahil.

"Nel. Kau kah itu?" teriak Ichigo dan berusaha bangun tapi saat itu ia meringis kembali. Meringis kesakitan.

"Hati-hati, Ichigo. Lukamu belum tertutup dengan sempurna. Jangan ceroboh," omel Rukia dan kembali mendudukkan Ichigo.

"Ukkkhhh…,"

"Betul itu, Ichigo. Lukamu belum sembuh benar. Berbaringlah, sebentar lagi akan ada yang menyembuhkan lukamu. Sebagian besar lukamu disembuhkan oleh Rukia-san. Karena kondisi Rukia-san yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyembuhkanmu sampai selesai, maka tahap akhirnya bawahanku yang akan melakukannya," jelas Nel dan berjalan mendekat pada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Nel. Kau sudah menjaga Rukia-ku selama aku tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau akan kembali menjadi Espada," jawab Ichigo yang menatap Nel

"Ada berbagai macam alasan mengapa aku melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku lakukan, Ichigo," jawab Nel dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Ichigo, kau berbicara seperti menekannya. Ia pun pasti tidak mau seperti ini," tegur Rukia yang sudah mengetahui watak Ichigo yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain.

"Ah…gomen, Nel," ujar Ichigo yang merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Nel kembali menoleh pada Ichigo dan Rukia. "Ah…tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mengerti arti ucapanmu, karena kau mengkhawatirkanku Ichigo. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Sekarang kumpulkan kembali kekuatanmu, dan segera keluar dari tempat ini bersama Rukia-san. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan membimbing kalian ke tempat yang aman agar bisa keluar dari sini,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut bersama kami keluar nanti," ujar Rukia dengan menggenggam tangan Nel.

"Tidak bisa, Rukia-san. Kami tidak mempunyai tempat diduniamu dan juga Ichigo," jawab Nel seraya tersenyum.

"Rukia benar, kau harus ikut bersama kami hingga kita berhasil keluar. Kalau sampai Aizen mengetahui kau berkhianat, maka selesai sudah," seru Ichigo yang geram dengan keras kepala Nel.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan pedulikan aku. Aku mohon tolong mengertilah. Pentingkan saja keselamatan Rukia-san. Kau tidak tahu, ia tersiksa disini. Berulang kali Rukia-san pingsan, tak sadarkan diri akibat Reiatsu jahat yang tidak mampu ia bendung dengan kondisi kehamilannya yang masih muda. Jika kau mau anakmu dalam bahaya, tinggalkan saja Rukia-san, dan biarkan ia dijadikan alat oleh Aizen," seru Nel yang tak kalah keras dari Ichigo. "Bagaimanapun, kita musuh, Ichigo. Tidak perduli perasaan kita bagaimana. Shinigami dan Hollow tetaplah musuh. Itu sudah digariskan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu,"

"Nel…,"

"Kalian pikir kalian akan keluar dari sini dengan mudahnya?"

Suara sala seorang lagi yang tidak asing di telinga tiga orang yang ada disitu, terlebih untuk pendengaran Ichigo. Ichigo menatap pintu dengan cepat, dan benar saja, sosok yang ia benci karena telah menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

_TRAAANGGGG _

"Sedang apa kau disini, brengsek? Kau mau cari mati, hah!" tidak bisa dibaca. Gerakan shunpo Ichigo tidak bisa dibaca oleh Rukia dan Nel yang melihat Ichigo sudah berada di tempat Grimmjow berdiri dan beradu pedang dengan Grimmjow.

"Cih, kau mau melawanku dengan luka yang seperti itu?" tanya Grimmjow dengan seringai senangnya

"Ya! Dan kali ini jangan harap aku kan memaafkanmu, Grimmjow," jawab Ichigo dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

.

.

_**TSUZUKU**_

_**.**_

**Hosh…hosh….capek banget dah…**

**Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat selama ini. Hm…adegan IchiRuki bagaimana? Nah, yang minta mereka diketemuin, sekarang mereka udah ketemu.**

**Untuk chap-chap selanjutnya scene pertarungan akan diperbanyak, dan saat itulah yang akan menguji kekuatan seluruh Shinigami dan juga beberapa orang yang akan bertarung nanti.**

**Nah, bagusan Grimmjow bertarung lawan Ichigo atau gak? Butuh pendapat reader semua nich. Bertarung atau tidak?**

**Fic ini khusus banget saya persembahkan untuk **_**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo **_**yang udah buat saya semangat. Rencana, fic ini mau di publish pagi, tapi karena dia yang begitu semangat, makanya publish sore. Arigatou, Mamo….**

**Akhir kata, plis…review. Dan buat **_**'mio ichirugiran' kyo**_**, kamu wajib review yah….**

**Jaa ne….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen…..**

**Lagi-lagi saya telat publish. Beberapa bulan ini saya memang lagi masa-masa sibuknya. Dan lagi, ide saya entah menghilang kemana. Padahal awal-awal dulu saya sudah rancang semunya. Tapi lagi-lagi gara-gara sudah lama gak nulis saya jadi lupa kan.**

**Sebenarnya mau lanjutin fic ini duluan sebelum fic Three Heart One Love, tapi gara-gara lihat ending bleach 26, saya down lagi. Terlalu menghayati videonya saya jadi suka nangis sendiri. Terlalu menghayati, jadi sakit hati sendiri liat videonya. Semua pasti ngerasain hal yang sama kan? Begitu menyakitkan videonya dilihat dari sudut pandang Rukia. Jangankan Rukia, bayangannya pun gak ada. Hanya sekali. Waktu dia jalan bareng ma Ichigo. **

**Lega rasanya keluarin uneg-uneg sama reader semua. Ya sudahlah, ini balasan review yang gak login. Maaf yah kalau saya lupa balas review yang gak login di Three Heart One Love. Saya bakal balas di chapter selanjutnya kok.**

**Ok…ini balasannya**

_**Vida tranquila tak log in : Hahahaha…Vida boleh panggil apa ajah kok. Gak papa. Ulqui keluar di chapter ini kok. Selamat menikmati yah….**_

_**.**_

_**Tanpanamaq : Heehehehe…emang awalnya dibuat begini. Mereka ketemu dulu. Tapi tetep ajah mereka bakal hadapin bahaya yang lebih dari sekedar bahaya. Sabar menunggu yah…**_

_**.**_

_**Remi : Bikin iri apanya, Remi-san? Ini udah update kok. **_

_**.**_

_**Toushiro Sakichi : ini sudah lanjut kok, Sakichi-chan…. Wajib dibaca dan review yah…**_

_**.**_

_**Hiruma Yuki : Masa ciumannya kurang sih Yuki? Kamu ini maunya adegan kayak gty terus. Hehehehe….**_

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah pyah minta di Kubo-sensei teteap gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit.**

**Summary : Espada bangkit kembali , dan sekali lagi Aizen ingin menghancurkan duniadan membangkitkan kembali Hougyoku. Apa tindakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia yang sedang hamil muda diculik oleh Aizen yang ingin menggunakan Rukia untuk membangkitkan Hougyoku?**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki ( Rukia Kurosaki)**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran. OOC juga ada. Pertempuran gak seru. Don't Like Don't Read. Sudah ada peraturan itu kan?**

.

Chapter 6 : Ichimaru Gin vs Ulquiorra Schiffer.

.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dari Orihime, Ishida," terlihat Sado, Ishida dan juga Inoue. Bukan Inoue lagi rupanya karena dia sudah menjadi seorang Ishida. Yah, kita panggil saja Orihime. Terlihat mereka sedang menelusuri padang pasir yang sangat luas yang ada di Hueco Mundo dibawah kegelapan malam yang ada disana.

"Tentu saja, Sado-kun," jawab Ishida yang terus berjalan paling depan. Biasanya saat seperti ini maka Kurosaki lah yang aka memimpin. Tapi kali ini lain ceritanya. Sementara sang istri, Ishida Orihime berjalan dibelakang suaminya dengan patuh. Ada sedikit rasa takut di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, karena bagaimana pun tempat ini menyisakan sebagian besar kenangan buruk baginya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkanku, Uryuu-kun, Sado-kun. Kali ini aku pasti akan berusaha," jawab Orihime yang mengganggap kekhawatiran mereka terlalu berlebihan. Kali ini ia bertekad tidak akan menyusahkan siapapun, termasuk suaminya sendiri. Ia akan bertarung dengan menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri, dan membawa pulang kembali Rukia dengan selamat bersama yang lain.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Hanya saja jangan sampai terpisah dari kami, Hime," saran sang suami. Pandangan Ishida masih saja lurus kedepan. Dari jauh bisa terlihat Las Noches, markas utama Aizen dan juga saksi dimana ia menyaksikan sahabatnya sekaligus rivalnya, Kurosaki Ichigo bertarung dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Namun semua yang dilihatnya itu tentu saja fatamorgana. Seberapa cepat mereka melangkah kesana pun, maka istana itu kan semakin jauh.

"Apa Rukia-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Ishida entah pada siapa.

"Rukia-san baik-baik saja, Uryuu-kun. Aku bisa merasakan reiatsu Rukia-san masih stabil," jawab Orihime yang mewakili untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ishida. "Tapi entah mengapa beberapa saat yang lalu, reiatsu Rukia-san tiba-tiba tidak stabil," sambungnya lagi.

"Dan lagi aku merasa reiatsu Ichigo berkembang dengan pesat dan kacau," ujar Sado menambahkan pernyataan Orihime tadi.

"Mungkin dia sedang bertarung. Lagipula, bertarung ataupun tidak, reiatsu Kurosaki selalu saja begitu. Kacau dan tidak karuan," komentar Ishida. "Ayo, kita kembali jalan. Kita harus secepatnya menemukan jalan masuk,"

Orihime terdiam. Perasaannya campur aduk. Entah karena dirinya yang terlalu peka merasakan reiatsu atau apalah, tapi semakin ia melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam ke jalanan Hueco Mundo, perasaannya semakin tidak tenang.

"Uryuu-kun, Sado-kun, sepertinya terlalu banyak pertarunngan terjadi didalam sana,"

.

.

.

_BUAGH_

_SRET_

Lorong sepanjang markas espada ketiga, Neliel menjadi saksi betapa kejamnya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo saat menghantam seorang espada bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques hingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Bahkan sepanjang lorong itu pun sampai retak dan nyaris hancur karena merasakan kekuatan Grimmjow walaupun ia sudah terlempar.

"Ichigo! Hentikan! Aku mohon. Jangan menyerangnya lagi," tuli. Saat ini seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sedang tuli atau berpura-pura tuli, sampai-sampai teriakan Rukia, sang istri tidak dihiraukannya

Di kejauhan, Nel melihat Grimmjow yang mencoba menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat tendangan yang langsung mengarah pada perutnya tadi. Bukannya ia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Ichigo atau apalah. Jangankan dia yang bukan siapapun bagi Ichigo, istrinya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Hanya saja yang ada dipikiran Nel saat ini, biarkan saja Grimmjow dihajar habis-habisan, agar ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya mendapat pukulan kemarahan dari orang yang sudah ia susahkan. Toh, itu setimpal dengan perlakuannya pada Rukia sebelum Ichigo datang.

"Cih. Hanya begitu saja, Ichigo? Payah." Ujar Grimmjow meremehkan Ichigo. Walaupun rasa sakit yang luar biasa ia rasakan di sekitar perutnya, namun rupanya ia belum puas membuat Ichigo marah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ichigo segera bershunpo. Tidak ada satu detik, ia sudah sampai tepat didepan Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri dan mengacungkan Zangetsu nya pada leher Ichigo.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Grimmjow. Brengsek. Akan kubuat hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Rukia," kali ini mata hazel Ichigo semakin menajam menatap musuh yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Getsuga…,"

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren,"

.

.

Kali ini serangan Ichigo tidak dilanjutkan, karena adanya es yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi tangannya serta membekukan Zangetsu yang masih berada tepat di leher Grimmjow. Ichigo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya memandang es yang sudah membekukan zanpakutounya dan juga tangannya. Sementara itu Grimmjow yang ada didepannya itu pun nampaknya cukup terkejut.

Perlahan es tersebut hancur. Membuat pemilik Zangetsu tersebut bisa bergerak bebas dan langsung berbalik. Ia tahu siapa yang menghentikan serangannya tadi. Dihadapannya. Ditempat yang tadi, berdiri seorang wanita anggun dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit memegang sebuah zanpakutou berwarna putih salju. Sode no Shirayuki nama zanpakutou itu.

"Ru…ki…a,"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, hentikan! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar perkataanku, Baka!" dari ujung sana terlihat Rukia sedang meneriaki Ichigo dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang Sode no Shirayuki miliknya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan zanpakutoumu, Rukia," kali ini Ichigo sudah berada tepat didepan Rukia dengan tentu saja menggunakan shunpo.

"Aku mendapatkannya didalam, dan kau memang membawa ini bersamamu, kan?" tunjuk Rukia pada zanpakutounya yang berkilauan. Nel saja sempat mengagumi betapa indahnya zanpakutou tersebut. Seluruh zanpakutounya berwarna putih dengan pita yang juga berwarna putih yang melambai-lambai mengikuti tiap pergerakan zanpakutou tersebut. Serta pegangannya yang sangat terlihat mewah dengan ukiran yang sulit ditemukan pada zanpakutou lain.

"Aku membawanya bukan untuk kau gunakan sebagai penghalang seranganku tadi, Rukia," ujar Ichigo yang kesal karena usahanya membunuh Grimmjow gagal karena orang yang ingin ia selamatkan. "Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Rukia,"

"Kau melakukan ini bukan untukku," jawab Rukia perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti zanpakutounya berubah ke bentuk tersegel. Menjadi zanpakutou atau tepatnya katana biasa. Lalu disematkan pedangnya tersebut pada obi di pinggangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini nada dingin yang keluar pada mulut Ichigo. Ia tidak percaya, istrinya malah membela orang lain. Membela musuhnya.

"Kalau kau melakukan ini demi diriku, kau pasti akan mendengarkanku sedari tadi," ujar Rukia ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan nada dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, hah!" bentak Ichigo pada istrinya. Rukia terkesiap. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan anak kita. Kau tidak tahu hatiku sakit saat melihat kau waktu itu disiksa olehnya. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat ingin membunuhnya, tapi mengapa kau melarangku membunuhnya? Sikapmu seolah-olah kau membelanya!" kali ini suara Ichigo makin meninggi dan terdengar menggema di lorong tersebut. Kali ini emosinya meluap-luap, dikarenakan ia gagal membunuh Grimmjow dan juga sifat Rukia yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Ichigo! Hentikan! Rukia berbuat begitu pasti ada alasannya. Lagipula kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan kami dan juga Grimmjow," kali ini Nel menengahi pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia sudah berkaca-kaca, namun tampaknya Ichigo tidak peka.

"Kau merasa betah selama disini? Walaupun kau disiksa olehnya? Baiklah, jika kau memang betah. Aku akan pulang sendiri," Ichigo nampak tak perduli dengan perkataan Nel dan terus saja menceramahi Rukia dan dengan nada suara yang sangat tinggi.

"Ichigo, bukan begitu maksudku," kali ini Rukia nampak semakin berkaca-kaca. Ditatapnya wajah suaminya yang bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Kali ini ia merasa bersalah. Bukan begini maksudnya tadi. Ia menghentikann aksi Ichigo bukan karena membela Grimmjow. Ia pun benci pada Grimmjow. Sangat. Namun ada sesuatu yang perlu diluruskan disini. Oleh karena itu ia menghentikan semua ini.

"Kau sekarang pandai mencari alasan, Rukia? Apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini? Membela musuh begitu saja," sindir Ichigo yang makin membuat Rukia terpuruk. Perasaan sensitifnya karena hamil membuatnya semakin ingin menumpahkan airmata. Ia dibentak. Sebelumnya Ichigo tidak pernah bersikap begini padanya walaupun ia melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ichigo pun menuduh ia membela Grimmjow.

"Hiks…,"

Suara tangisan Rukia mampu membuat Ichigo berpaling. Dilihatnya istrinya yang menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Suara tangisannya semakin jelas. Dan butiran airmatanya semakin banyak yang jatuh ke lantai pualam dibawahnya.

"Hiks…,"

"Rukia?" panggilnya kali ini. Ia belum pernah melihat istrinya menangis karena dibentak dan diperlakukan ini oleh dirinya. Biasanya Rukia akan membentaknya kembali bahkan beradu argumen dengan dirinya.

Rukia tidak merespon. Airmatanya terus saja mengalir. Sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap perutnya yang agak membuncit. Ia masih menunduk dan mengeluarkan airmatanya yang menganak sungai.

"Rukia," panggilnya lagi.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, Ichigo. Wanita hamil memang sensitif. Kau kira baik memperlakukan Rukia seperti itu?" kali ini Ichigo berpaling pada Nel yang masih berdiri di pojok lorong tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kau harus tahu, Rukia akan manja dan cengeng, Ichigo,"

Kali ini Ichigo terdiam. Dilihatnya sekali lagi istrinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini. Ia memang berprofesi sebagai dokter selain sebagai shinigami, namun ia tidak tahu kalau wanita hamil akan bertindak seperti ini. Lagipula ia seorang dokter bedah, bukan dokter kandungan.

"Aku akan membantumu dan dia keluar dari sini. Itu yang ingin ia katakan padamu, tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkannya," kali ini suara Grimmjow dari kejauhan yang terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan bercanda," kali ini Ichigo kembali menatap Grimmjow dengan mata hazelnya yang kembali menajam.

"Kau ingin menjebakku? Apa ini yang kau katakan pada Rukia, sehingga ia membelamu?" sindir Ichigo yang masih menatap Grimmjow dengan aura hitamnya sementara Grimmjow membalas menatap Ichigo dan menyeringai.

"Aku tidak perlu cara kotor seperti itu jika aku ingin mengalahkanmu. Aku lebih senaang jika kita beradu kekuatan seperti tadi. Aku melakukan ini dan membantumu karena memang aku ingin," jawab Grimmjow dengan sorot mata yakin.

Ichigo yang tentu saja tahu bagaimana setiap lawan-lawannya bersikap, memilih mempercayai perkataan Grimmjow. Dari sorot matanya, Grimmjow tidak menyimpan sama sekali kebohongan. Lagipula Ichigo juga yakin, Grimmjow tidak akan memakai cara kotor untuk mengalahkannya.

"Aku mempercayaimu. Tapi, sekali saja kau berkhianat, saat itu juga aku akan menghabisimu,"

.

.

.

"Gin!" teriak Matsumoto yang melihat Gin terlempar setelah mendapat serangan Murcielago milik Ulquiorra. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Gin untuk memeriksa keadaan Gin yang sepertinya cukup terdesak dengan serangan Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Matsumoto tampak khawatir melihat darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Yare-yare. Aku sudah bilang kan padamu, jangan kemari dan jangan ikut campur. Kau ini seperti pembantuku saja. Kemana majikan nya pergi, disitulah pembantu nya juga akan pergi," Gin menyeringai seraya mengusap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya tadi dengan mata yang masih saja menutup dan dengan senyum bodohnya seperti biasa.

_BUGH_

Kali ini Gin mundur beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Matsumoto dengan sukses menendangnya, sehingga ia yang memang tanpa persiapan, langsung terjungkal begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rangiku," Gin mencoba untuk bangkit. "Owh..ittai…sakit. Rangiku….berhenti menginjakku." Kali ini ia melihat Rangiku sedang menginjak perutnya. Setelah menendangnya, kali ini Rangiku menginjaknya.

"Ini-balasanmu-karena-sudah-mengatakan-aku-pembantumu," Rangiku masih saja terus menginjaknya tanpa rasa ampun. Kali ini cetakan di dahi Rangiku semakin menebal saja.

"Ampun…ampun…," kali ini Gin memohon pada Rangiku. Kalau ia seperti ini terus bisa-bisa ia terbunuh duluan sebelum membunuh Ulquiorra.

.

.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanak-kanakan," suara dingin Ulquiorra menginterupsi permainan mereka berdua. Rangiku menghentikan injakannya.

"Tuh kan, Ulqui-sama marah, Rangiku. Kau membuang banyak waktu. Bisa-bisa dia menggunakan kekuatan sepenuhnya padaku. Kalau sudah begitu aku akan mati," kali ini pandangan mereka berdua terlalihkan pada Ulquiorra yang sudah berubah wujud akibat perubahan wujud dari zanpakutounya.

"Menyingkirlah, Rangikuuuuu…. Ulqui-sama akan sangat berbahaya jika sudah memakai kostum kelelawarnyaaaaaa….," kali ini Gin sengaja memanjangkan nada suaranya. Tujuannya sih ingin mengejek Ulquiorra, tapi sepertinya Ulquiorra tidak mempan dengan ejekannya.

"Minggirlah, Rangiku. Aku kan menghabisinya. Aku sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama di sini," bisik Gin sembari mendorong Rangiku pelan. Kali ini ia tampak serius. Gin seperti sudah lelah dengan pertarungannya kali ini.

"Aku akan serius kali ini, Rangiku. Jadi menjauhlah," dan akhirnya Rangiku menjauh dari tempat Gin berdiri.

"Gin, hati-hatilah, dan tetaplah hidup. Aku mohon," pinta Rangiku yang seperti biasa hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Gin. Ia pernah merasakan mati sekali, saat mencoba menahan Aizen. Kali ini ia tidak ingin mati. Apalagi ditangan mantan bawahannya tersebut.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kali ini aku akan serius, Ulquiorra-san. Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu. Dan sepertinya kau makin kuat saja," Gin berdiri lalu mengambil posisi kuda-kudanya, siap untuk meyerang.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Sangat tidak adil kalau aku saja yang serius," jawab Ulquiorra.

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh Ulquiorra. Dia pun semakin kuat dengan perubahan Murcielago nya, dan semakin cepat pula menggunakan Sonidonya. Sementara Gin, terus menghindar dan menghindar. Bukannya ia tidak ingin melawan, hanya saja ia ingin melihat seberapa jauh kekuatan Ulquiorra. Namun tetap saja Gin selalu terdesak. Shinsou yang telah berubah pun bukan masalah bagi Ulquioora. Dengan sigap ia menghindar dari kejaran Zanpakutou milik Gin.

'_Dia semakin kuat sekarang'_

_BRAK  
_  
Lagi. Kali ini ia terkena telak untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini lagi-lagi ia harus menghantam dinding dibelakangnya, membuat bangunan tersebut makin lama makin hancur. Membuat bangunan itu lama-lama semakin berlubang akibat hantaman tersebut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah sejak kembali menjadi shinigami, kemampuanmu menumpul seketika?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Gin. Kali ini Ulquiorra memojokkannya dan membuatnya semakin leluasa menyiksa Gin. Ulquiorra lalu memegang shihakushou milik Gin. Lalu ia mencengkram leher Gin dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

_BUGH_

Kali ini dengan seluruh tenaganya, Ulquiorra membantingnya dibawah lantai. Dan menginjaknya. Sama persis yang dilakukan oleh Rangiku tadi.

"Ukh….," kali ini Gin benar-benar kesakitan akibat benturan, hantaman dan injakan dan juga pukulan bertubi-tubi dari lawannya. Kali ini dia tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar kesakitan. Darah segar pun keluar dari mulutnya yang menandakan ia sangat kesakitan.

"Gin!" kali ini Matsumoto berteriak dan langsung pergi untuk menerjang Ulquiorra dan menyelamatkan Gin. Zanpakutounya pun sudah ia keluarkan dari sarung pedangnya.

"Rangiku! Jangan kesini,"

"Unare, Haineko," teriakan Gin sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah membantu Gin yang terpojok. Zanpakutou milik Matsumoto tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan menjadi partikel-pertikel kecil yang langsung mengarah kearah Ulquiorra, namun sayang serangan Matsumoto sama sekali tidak mempan. Dengan santainya Ulquiorra menghilang dan membiarkan serangan haineko meledak di tempat lain.

_BUAGH_

Sebagai gantinya Ulquiorra menghantam Matsumoto yang membuat Matsumoto terlempar sejauh sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Kyaaaa…,"

_DUAK  
_  
Kali ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Gin menyaksikan Matsumoto yang terlempar sangat jauh dan menghantam dinding. Semula matanya yang terus menyipit, kini terbuka lebar saat menatap Matsumoto yang terbaring lemah diujung sana.

"RANGIKU!"

"Semua shinigami sama saja. Tidak punya kemampuan tapi masih saja sok melawan,"

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra bergidik saat merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat udara ditempat itu semakin sesak. Ia berbalik dan melihat Gin yang sudah berdiri. Dari keadaannya, sepertinya Gin mengeluarkan reiatsunya yang dahsyat sehingga sampai Ulquiorra pun ikut bergetar dan membelalakkan mata.

"Lawanmu hanya aku, bukan wanita itu. Jika kau mau adu kekuatan, adulah denganku. Jika kau ingin membunuh, bunuh aku. Jangan perempuan itu. Aku akan meladenimu dengan senang hati, Ulquiorra Schiffer," kali ini ada nada kemarahan walaupun tidak sampai meluap dalam nada bicara Gin. Inilah yang ia benci jika ia menjadi orang baik. Ia akan lemah, dan justru kelemahannya akan menjadi senjata makan tuan baginya dan yang paling parah, yang menanggung akibat dari kelemahannya adalah teman-temannya.

"Bankai, Kamishini no Yari,"

.

.

"Uryuu-kun, ada apa?" Orihime mendadak berhenti dan nyaris menubruk punggung Ishida yang ada didepannya.

"Sado-kun, kau melihatnya?" tanya Ishida pada Sado yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya,"

_GYUUT_

"Uryuu-kun, ada apa?" tanya Orihime lagi saat ia merasakan pegangan pada tangannya semakin menguat. Saking kuatnya, ia merasa kesakitan akibat pegangan Ishida. Orihime yang tidak kunjung-kunjung mendapat jawaban dari kedua orang tersebut akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya pada direksi yang dilihat oleh kedua orang tersebut.

Dan seketika, Orihime membulatkan matanya. Ia kenal orang itu. Orang yang membekapnya begitu kuat hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas saat itu.

"I..itu..," kali ini Orihime menguatkan pegangannya pada Ishida. Tiba-tiba ia kembali bergetar. Merasakan ada perubahan pada istrinya, Ishida segera menolehkan wajahnya pada Orihime.

"Ada apa, Hime?"

"Kau kenal orang itu, Orihime?" kali ini Sado pun bertanya pada Orihime yang masih saja tidak membuka mulut.

"Hime?"

"Aku kenal dia. Di…dia Tesla Lindocruz. Fraccion dari Nnoitra. Dia yang membekap ku dan menahanku yang ingin menolong Kurosaki-kun saat itu," jelas Orihime.

"Jangan takut, Hime. Kita akan menghadapinya dulu sebelum menyusul Kurosaki dan lainnya.

.

Sementara Tesla, yang dikenal Orihime sebagai Fraccion dari Nnoitra Jiruga semakin mendekat pada mereka. Sepertinya ia ingin menantang mereka.

"Cukup sampai disini, penyusup,"

"Kau terlalu sombong untuk ukuran Fraccion sepertimu," sindir Ishida lalu menaikkan kacamatanya seperti biasanya.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Tesla yang melihat Orihime berdiri disamping Ishida. Sangat rapat dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Rupanya kau senang berganti-ganti pasangan. Dimana yang berambut orange itu? Kenapa kau sekarang dengan dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Diam kau. Kau tidak sopan pada istriku," sela Ishida yang jengkel. Bergonta-ganti pasangan? Apa maksudnya? Padahal dulu Orihime tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan yang 'berambut orange' tersebut.

"…..,"

"Ishida, pergilah. Bawa Orihime dari sini. Biar aku yang menghadapinya," tiba-tba Sado menyela.

"Tidak. Kami akan disini. Kita tak boleh berpisah, Sado-kun," kali ini Orihime yang menyela. Ia tidak akan temannya terluka lagi.

"Pergilah Orihime. Didalam sana pasti ada yang lebih memerlukan bantuanmu, percayalah padaku. Ishida, dengarkan aku," Sado sudah maju dan siap bertempur kapan saja.

Sado dan Ishida saling menatap beberapa saat. Sepertinya Sado sedang mengirimkan sinyal 'percayakan pdaku' pada Ishida. Ishida menghela nafas. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Pada akhirnya mereka selalu bertempur sendiri-sendiri. Membiarkan teman mereka lewat, sedangkan salah satu dari mereka akan tinggal dan bertarung habis-habisan menghadapi musuh. Sepertinya ini jadi kebiasaan untuk kelompok mereka.

.

.

Ishida menarik paksa Orihime dan menjauh dari arena pertempuran. Tidak memperdulikan istrinya yang meronta minta untuk dilepaskan dan ingin bertempur bersama Sado.

"Uryuu-kun, lepaskan. Kita harus menyelematkan Sado-kun. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa baginya. Aku mohon lepaskan aku, Uryuu-kun," masih meronta. Orihime masih meronta dalam genggaman Ishida.

Ishida berhenti. Berbalik dan menatap orang yang disayanginya itu. "Dengarkan aku. Kita kesini untuk menyelamatkan Rukia-san. Dan untuk itu kita harus tetap hidup. Kita harus terus maju, Hime. Kau percaya pada Sado-kun?"

"Aku percaya, tapi..,"

"Kalau begitu percayalah, Sado-kun akan selamat dan pasti dia akan menyusul kita. Kau mengerti ucapanku? Lagipula Sado-kun benar. Masih ada yang lebih memerlukan dirimu, terlebih lagi teman-teman kita sedang berjuang. Saat ini kekuatanmu sangat dibutuhkan, Hime," ujar Ishida lagi yang mencoba meyakinkan Orihime tentang tujuan mereka datang.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Orihime dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kau bilang mengerti, tapi kau masih saja cemberut begitu. Ada apa?" tanya Ishida yang merasa gemas dengan wajah Orihime yang imut itu.

"Kau membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit. Kau harus minta maaf, Uryuu-kun," jawab Orihime dengan muka yang ditekukkan.

CUP

"Ur..Uryuu-kun." Kali ini wajah Orihime tiba-tiba memerah karena diperlakukan oleh Ishida seperti itu. Ciuman singkat di bibir, namun berdampak besar bagi wajah Orihime.

"Maaf ya, Hime-chan," goda Ishida.

"Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan maaf, tidak perlu menciumku kan?" protes Orihime karena merasa ini tidak adil.

"Anggap saja itu bonus. Oke. Ayo kita pergi, Hime," ajak Ishida yang mengulurkan tangannya, yang tentu saja disambut oleh istri tersayangnya tersebut.

"Hime..,"

"Ya, Uryuu-kun?" perhatian Orihime teralihkan oleh panggilan Ishida. Mereka masih berjalan menyusuri padang pasir Hueco Mundo. Bedanya, jika tadi ditempat gelap, sekarang mereka sudah sampai di tempat terang buatan Aizen. Tentu saja dengan otak cerdas sang dokter anak, Ishida Uryuu tersebut. Akibat dia yang bisa menemukan jalan keluar, kini ia, Orihime dan Sado tidak lagi kesulitan berjalan di kegelapan.

Tangan masih bertautan. Pasangan yang menikah setelah pasangan Kurosaki ini terlihat mesra padahal ini tempat yang berbahaya. Sepertinya walaupun ditempat berbahaya sekalipun, jika bersama dengan orang yang dicintai, semua akan merasa tenang. Walaupun keadaan serba suram, namun itu tidak menjamin kemesraan mereka menjadi sesuram tempat ini.

"Uryuu-kun, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Orihime sekali lagi. Penasaran. Tidak biasanya suami nya yang baik hati ini berlama-lama jika ingin berbicara.

"Hm…," tiba-tiba wajah sang suami mendadak merah. "Kita harus cepat-cepat menyusul Kurosaki dan Rukia-san. Maksudku, kita harus cepat-cepat mengisi perutmu itu," hahahaha, kali ini sang istrilah yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Ki..kita pikirkan setelah ini ya, Uryuu-kun,"

"Hm…,"

.

.

.

"Rukia, maafkan aku," kali ini Ichigo sedang berusaha membujuk sang istri agar mau berhenti menangis. Jadi sejak daritadi kepala orange itu tidak melakukan apa-apa agar kepala hitam pekat itu diam? Ckckckck…suami super duper bodoh.

"Kau payah, Ichigo. Kau sama sekali belum pernah mendiamkan seseorang yang menangis yah?" kali ini terdengar Nel menyinggung dirinya. Nel sendiri heran., Ichigo begitu tangguh dalam bertarung, tapi dalam hal mendiamkan istrinya, ia sangatlah parah rupanya.

Ternyata ada salah seorang lagi yang terbawa suasana. Jika melihat jauh kebelakang, kita bisa melihat Grimmjow tersenyum. Tersenyum? Kami-sama pasti ingin dunia ini cepat kiamat. Dunia akan kiamat melihat Grimmjow tersenyum akibat kebodohan 'musuhnya' itu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan ia tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Biasanya yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyeringai.

"Kau..jahat, Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin pulang denganmu, aku akan disini bersama Nel-san saja,"

"...,"

"Biarkan aku tetap disekap, hiks,"

"…..,"

"Biarkan saja aku melahirkan dan membesarkan anakku disini, hiks,"

"…..,"

"Ayahmu tidak menyayangimu, Nak."

"…,"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Ichigo. Aku membencimu,"

_GREP_

"Kau cerewet sekali sih. Aku kan sudah bilang maaf daritadi," Rukia semakin menangis saat merasakan Ichigo memeluknya erat sekali.

"Kau jahat padaku,"

"Aku tidak akan jahat padamu lagi,"

"Tapi kau membentakku tadi. Aku takut,"

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku,"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, kan?"

"Aku tetap mencintaimu, Midget,"

"Jangan memanggilku Midget, jeruk bodoh!"

"Hahahaha..aku minta maaf,"

"….,"

"….,"

"Janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi padaku?"

"Aku berjanji,"

"Janji tidak akan membentakku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji,"

"Janji kau kan membawaku pulang bersama?"

"Aku berjanji, Rukia,"

"…..,"

"…..,"

"Aku ingin makan shiratama, Ichigo. Dan, ehm, coklat,"

"Bukannya kau benci coklat?"

"Anak kita yang mau, bukan aku,"

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah kita pulang,"

"Janji?"

"Hn,"

Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia. Ternyata begini caranya. Tinggal memeluknya, maka ia akan diam seketika.

Ichigo masih memeluk Rukia, dan sesekali mengecup kepalanya. "Hei, bisakah kau membalas pelukanku? Masa dari tadi hanya aku yang memelukmu?"

Tanpa merespon dengan kata-kata, Rukia langsung memberinya respon dengan gerakan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Ichigo. Membalas pelukan suaminya sama eratnya. Seperti yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Merasa baikan?" tanya Ichigo kali ini yang bisa merasakan Rukia sudah lebih tenang dari yang tadi.

"Tentu saja sudah. Karena kau memberikanku pelukan yang hangat," jawab Rukia yang masih membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Ichigo.

"Mau kucium?"

_BLUSH_

Wajah Rukia seketika mendadak memerah. Digelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau dicium. Setidaknya tidak didepan Nel-san dan Grimmjow.

"Ayolah,"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia menolak dan mencubit Ichigo.

"Aw, disitu masih sakit akibat lukaku, Rukia,"

"Ups, maaf,"

Nel tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Masih sempat bermesraan ditempat seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya ini jadi suatu hiburan bagi tempat sesuram ini.

.

.

.

_BRUK_

_JDAR_

Bangunan runtuh dimana-mana. Membuat ruangan yang semula tertutup kini sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan sinar terang di siang hari. Ruangan yang semula diterangi dengan penerangan yang tidak cukup pun sekarang sudah disinari oleh matahari. Gedung itu terbelah. Oleh sebuah bentuk bankai dari seorang Shinigami. Bankai dari kapten divisi tiga, Ichimaru Gin yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengan Espada yang menduduki posisis empat, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ulquiorra terus saja menghindar dari Kamishini no Yari yang terus memanjang tanpa hentinya yang membuat ia menjadi kewalahan. Kemanapun ia melangkah maka pedang panjang itu akan mengikutinya.

"Kau tahu, Ulquiorra-san. Panjang bankai ku bisa mencapai 13 meter. Selain itu…" entah apa yang dilakukan Gin sehingga tiba-tiba saja kecepatan bankai miliknya bertambah, membuat Ulquiorra semakin kewalahan untuk menghindar.

_CRAASHH_

Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya serangan Gin mengenai Ulquiorra. Ujung Kamishini no Yari tersebut mengenai dada milik Ulquiorra yang membuat pakaian espadanya yang rapi pun terkoyak. Sementara itu terlihat darah mengalir dengan derasnya. Luka yang ia dapatkan itu pun sepertinya sangat panjang sehingga pakaiannya yang terkoyak pun membuat hampir seluruh dadanya terekspos.

"Kena juga," bisik Gin.

Namun luka yang Ulquiorra dapat tidak cukup dalam. Sehingga walaupun sudah seperti itu, dia masih saja bisa berdiri lagi dengan kondisi sempurna. Walaupun terlihat dadanya yang masih mengucurkan darah.

'Tidak cukup dalam rupanya,"

"Hanya ini kemampuanmu? Bankai mu tumpul," sekali lagi dengan nada dingin khas Ulquiorra Shciffer, dia mencoba mengkonfrontasi Gin.

"Ini baru pemanasan, jadi tenang saja,"

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Rangiku mencoba menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Gin yang masih waspada akan serangan Ulquiorra. Dia merasakan ada keretakan pada punggungnya akibat benturan keras yang ia dapat sehingga membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Sepertinya kali ini Gin terlalu banyak menggunakan reiatsunya sehingga nafasnya terengah-engah. Dan Rangiku melihat Ulquiorra juga seperti itu, walaupun tidak separah Gin.

'_Gin'_

'_Ah…sepertinya reiatsu ku makin menipis saja,'_

"Ah, aku lupa menjelaskannya padamu, Ulquiorra-san. Jangan berpikir kalau bankaiku adalah bankai terpanjang karena panjangnya yang bisa mencapai 13 meter. Kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, maka kau salah besar. Sebenarnya, bankai ku ini adalah bankai tercepat yang pernah ada. Oleh sebab itu, luka di dadamu itu kau dapat dengan mudahnya," kali ini penjelasan Gin menyebabkan ekspresi Ulquiorra sedikit mengeras.

'_Bankai tercepat ya? Itu sebabnya kecepatannya tadi berubah drastis,'_

"Bagaimana? Kali ini aku bicara serius, loh. Kali ini ucapan ku bukan candaan,"

"…..,"

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya hijau melesak keluar dari salah satu jari Ulquiorra. Cero. Cero berwarna hijau khas miliknya itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Gawat. Cero,'

"Santen Kesshun, aku menolak,"

_BOOOMMM_

Tiba-tiba didepan Gin terdapat sebuah tameng cahaya berwarna orange. Ia tidak asing dengan cahaya ini. Sementara orang didepannya yang memakai cahaya ini dengan sekuat tenaga menahan cero dari Ulquiorra. Setelah beberapa detik menahan Cero dengan kekuatan dahsyat tersebut, Cero itu mereda dan penghalang tadi pun hancur.

_PRAANGG_

Asap dan debu menjadi satu. Makin mengaburkan pandangan setiap mahkluk yang ada disitu. Beberapa saat kemudian, asap dan debu tersebut perlahan menghilang dan memperjelas pandangan di depan mereka.

"Butuh bantuan, Ichimaru Gin-san?" kali ini suara khas seorang pria berbaju serba putih terdengar di pendengaran Gin saat itu. Terlihat senyum seperti biasa di wajahnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Ichimaru-san?" kali ini suara wanita yang terdengar sangat lembut di telinganya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi jika bantuan sudah datang apa boleh buat. Aku terima saja," Gin menjawab dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Cih! Kalian shinigami, semuanya sama saja. Sok jual mahal padahal perlu bantuan," kali ini pria berkacamata itu kembali menyindir dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah…mungkin sebaiknya aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian, Ishida-san. Orihime-chan,"

.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Ulquiorra terkesiap saat melihat Orihime. Orihime yang berbeda tentunya. Tidak memakai pakaian Arrancar lagi seperti saat ditahan. Rambutnya yang semakin panjang dan model rambutnya pun berubah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hime?"

"Uhm, aku tidak apa-apa, Uryuu-kun,"

Dari kejauhan Ulquiorra nampak bisa mendengar jelas percakapan antara dua orang tersebut. Terlihat akrab dan mesra. Tangan kedua orang itu saling menggenggam. Ia kenal dengan pria yang memakai pakaian serba putih itu. Ia Quincy, yang pernah dikenalnya saat melawan Ichigo di las Noches. Hanya saja kali ini model rambut pria yang pernah terkena tusukan Tensa Zangetsu milik Ichigo itu berubah.

Sempat Ulquiorra beradu pandang dengan Orihime. Orihime tidak takut padanya. Sama seperti dulu. Oleh karena itu ia berani menatap Ulquiorra. Sejujurnya dalam hati, Orihime merasa iba pada Ulquiorra. Padahal seharusnya tempatnya bukan disini. Karena setahunya Ulquiorra sudah tewas lebih tepatnya menghilang. Dan sekarang ia dibangkitkan kembali. Bukankah itu terlalu kejam?

"Orihime-chan, tolong sembuhkan Rangiku disana," suara Ichimaru memecahkan lamunan Orihime dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kapten divisi 3 tersebut.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya luka anda dulu yang disembuhkan? Sepertinya anda luka parah," kali ini Orihime yang menatap penuh khawatir pada Gin.

"Hahaha. Kau tenang saja, Orihime-chan. Luka ini tidak seberapa. Lagipula suamimu tersayang ini akan membantuku. Iya kan, Ishida-san?" kali ini Gin menatap dengan pandangan puppy eyes pada Ishida.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau membantumu, hah!" bentak Ishida keras.

"Loh? Kau dan Orihime-chan datang kesini bukankah ingin memabantuku?" tanya Gin dengan tatapan polos.

"Kami sampai kesini karena kebetulan lewat. Kami sebenarnya mau mencari Rukia-san dulu," masih dengan nada membentak. Cetakan mulai timbul di pinggir dahi Ishida yang merasa mual melihat Gin. Sudah babak belur masih saja sok main-main.

"Hi….suamimu itu galak sekali, Orihime-chan," kali ini Gin segera bersembunyi dibelakang Orihine sembari memegang bahu Orihime.

"Lepaskan peganganmu pada istriku," kali ini wajah Ishida mulai memerah menahan amarah. Tingkah Gin sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Hai…hai…, baiklah," masih dengan senyum rubahnya, Gin mulai menjauhi Orihime.

Sementara Orihime hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan ini. "Sudahlah-Uryuu-kun. Kita kesini memang untuk membantu, kan," Orihime mengelus pelan pundak Ishida. Sementara Gin terlihat menggangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan pendapat Orihime.

Pandangannya lalu beredar, mencari Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san," Orihime memekik tertahan saat melihat Rangiku yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya tidak jauh dari tempat Ulquiorra sekarang.

Orihime ingin berlari untuk menyelamatkan Rangiku, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Ishida.

"Disana berbahaya. Kau tahu yang aku maksud, Hime,"

"Tidak apa-apa Uryuu-kun. Dia tidak akan menyerangku. Percayalah padaku," Orihime mencoba meyakinkan Ishida dan menggenggam balik tangan Ishida.

Ishida tersenyum singkat dan melepaskan Orihime pergi. Dengan terburu-buru Orihime pergi ketempat Rangiku. Seperti dugaannya, Ulquiorra membiarkan saja Orihime lewat. Hanya melalui ekor matanya saja, ia sempat memperhatikan Orihime yang berlari.

.

"Rangiku-san!" seru Orihime dan segera membalikkan tubuh Rangiku.

"Soten Kisshun, aku menolak," ujar Orihime. Muncullah Shun'o dan Ayame yang langsung membentuk cahaya berwarna oranye berbentuk oval yang mengelilingi Rangiku.

"Orihime," suara Rangiku terdengar lirih.

"Rangiku-san, aku akan menyembuhkanmu," balas Orihime dan tersenyum lembut pada Rangiku.

"Ka…kau datang bersama suamimu?" tanya Rangiku kali ini. Perlahan, memar dan luka dari Rangiku menutup seiring dengan pengobatan yang diberikan Orihime.

"Hm…aku datang bersama Uryuu-kun. Rangiku-san tenanglah. Uryuu-kun akan membantu Ichimaru-san," Orihime mencoba menenangkan Rangiku yang terlihat khawatir.

"Yokatta,"

.

"Tidak baik memandangi istri orang seintens itu," suara Ishida memalingkan pandangan Ulquiorra pada kedua orang didepannya. Dia tidak merespon perkataan Ishida. Seperti biasa, ia selalu mengganggap merespon hal yang tidak penting akan membuang waktunya percuma.

"Hati-hatilah padanya, Ishida-san. Kau tahu, dia makin kuat," bisik Gin pada Ishida.

"Seharusnya kau mengingatkan dirimu sendiri. Dan jangan sampai panah ku ini mengenai dirimu," jawab Ishida yang langsung saja mengumpulkan seluruh reishi di ruangan itu dan segera membentuk busur roh ditangan kanannya.

"Aku rasa melawannya berdua lebih baik daripada seorang diri," dan anak panah pun melucur bersamaan dengan bankai yang siap-siap memakan korban.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

"Jadi rupanya ada pengkhianat di istanaku sendiri," kali ini duduk di singgasananya seperti biasa, Aizen tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai, saat melihat adegan sepasang shinigami yang tersenyum bahagia, sementara dua orang espada berambut hijau dan biru berdiri tidak jauh dari sepasang shinigami tersebut.

"Dan sepertinya, pertarungan sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai," ucapnya lagi sambil memangku tangan dan melihat satu-satu kearah yang berbeda.

Tepatnya pertarungan antara Kenpachi vs Nnoitra, Byakuya vs Syazel, Ishida dan Gin vs Ulquiorra, Shinji vs Stark, Ashido vs Ggio, Hitsugaya dan Hisagi vs Barragan, Renji vs Zommari, Ikkaku vs Yammy, dan Sado vs Tesla.

Sebuah seringai muncul dari bibirnya.

.

**TBC**

.

**Puah….. ini chapter terpanjang sepanjang karir saya disini…**

**Hosh…hosh…capek rasanya. Sangat capek buat scene pertarungan. Sungguh melelahkan otak. Jadi maaf kalau scene pertarungan nya jelek, gak nyambung dan malah ancur. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.**

**Disini Ishida agak OOC yah. Mesra banget ma Inoue. Tapi tak apalah. Kan ceritanya suami istri, masa mereka jarang ngomong sih?**

**Untuk scene Ulquiorra yang merhatiin Inoue mulu, jangan salah paham yah. Gak ada perasaan apa-apa kok. Cuman yah, bagaimana pun mereka kan pernah barengan cukup lama, makanya ketemu lagi pasti ada sesuatu. Gak mungkin kan cuek bebek gitu ajah.**

**Terus Rukia bela Grimmjow juga gak ada apa-apa kok. Kalau soal kenapa Grimmjow mau bantu mereka, saya juga gak tahu jawabannya. *Plak* hehehhe… tapi bakal saya usahakan Grimmjow punya alasan untuk ini.**

**Pertarungan Gin vs Ulquiorra makin panjang ajah. Maunya selesaiin di chapter ini, malah ada lagi lanjutannya. Soalnya Ishida datang sih, makanya jadi ruwet *emang yang datangin Ishida sapa?***

**Yah…pokoknya kita liat tag antara Gin & Ishida. Akan menghasilkan apa? Tunggu saja. Soal Ulquiorra maaf saya gak terlalu banyak keluarin jurusnya. Habis, saya sama sekali gak tahu nama jurus Ulquiorra, selain Murcielago, zanpakutounya. Karena apa? Karena saya gak pernah nonton episode selama Ulquiorra vs Ichigo. Sumpah, saya sama sekali gak pernah muter di DVD saya, walaupun kasetnya lengkap banget. Terlalu nyakitin buat ditonton. Inoue jadi tokoh sentrik lah, Ichigo mati sampe bangkit jadi Hollow. Terus Ishida ketusuk pedang Tensa zangetsu lah, sampai Ulquiorra yang ilang jadi abu. Saya benar-benar gak minat nonton.**

**Tapi, chapter depan saya bakal liatin serangan –serangan Ulquiorra. Yah, untuk tahu itu, saya kan tinggal buka om google ajah. Tanpa perlu nonton.**

**.**

**Oh yah, mau minta pendapat. Chapter depan pertarungan Gin, Ishida vs Ulquiorra bakal dilanjutin. Pertarungan siapa lagi yang mau diliatin? List nya udah ada di paragraph terakhir cerita diatas tadi kan? Mohon bantuannya, soalnya saya bingung mau bikin pertarungan antar siapa dulu.**

**Dan maafkan saya kalau pertarungan Ichigo vs Grimmjow saya tiadakan. Malah pertengkaran suami istri yang saya liatin.**

**.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih karena udah mau baca dan mungkin sempat review. Arigatou gozaimasu…. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna-san...**

**Apa kabar?**

**Semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Maaf baru bisa update lagi sekarang. Karena saya mulai kuliah lagi, jadi susah ambil waktu luang.**

**Mau sedikit curhat boleh yah? Mau curhat soal episode 310. Jujur, saya agak kecewa berat sama episode itu. Ukh...saya sudah bela-belain bangun jam 3 hanya untuk nonton, biar koneksinya bagus. Hasilnya malah begitu. Bagi saya, episode ini begitu datar. Sama sekali tidak berasa seperti chapter 423. Sebenarnya para kru pembuat anime nya itu ngapain sih? Kenapa ngerubah jalan cerita seenak jidat mereka ajah.**

**Pelakunya si Abe tuh. Dia kan yang ngubah jalan cerita. Gak tahu maunya apa? Seharusnya feel IchiRuki kerasa banget, tapi malah terkesan datar ajah. Saya ngerasa, feel nya Inoue ke Ichigo lebih berasa di episode ini. Gimana gak sebel, coba.**

**Ukh..udahlah, itu gak usah dibahas lagi. Mungkin ada yang suka maupun gak suka dengan episode 310 itu. Semua orang kan punya pendapat. Tapi ada yang buat saya senang, karena ICHIGO DAN RUKIA MASUK TRENDING TOPIC DI TWITTER! Kyaaaaa...senang banget, ampe loncat-loncat di tempat tidur. Gak masalah tuh ranjang mau patah.**

**Saya sich gak punya twitter. Bahkan gak tertarik buat twitter. Saya tahu waktu adek saya buka akun Twitter-nya. Trus, dia bilang, '**_**eh, Ichigo sama Rukia masuk Trending Topic nich' **_** trus saya malah jawab **_**'kalau mau kerjain aku, yang biasa ajah donk, jangan membual gitu,' **_** trus dia malah nyolot **_**'dibilang gak percaya. Sini lihat ajah sendiri,'**_**. Yah, saya sih ogah-ogahan bangunnya, secara baru pulang kantor jadi capek banget. Belum lagi, malamnya kuliah. Ternyata oh ternyata, mata saya langsung melebar. Langsung saya sita laptopnya buat liat, dan teriak-teriak gaje. Gak perduli tetangga kos sebelah lagi tidur kek. Anak bayi di kos saya ampe nangis kek. Emang gue pikirin? Yang penting saya melampiaskan kesenangan dulu. Hahahahha...**

**Untuk itu, saya berterima kasih sama adek saya. Meskipun dia gak suka sama anime, tapi begitu ada berita kayak gini, dia ngasih tahu kakaknya. Dan yang paling penting, dia gak ngerjain saya. Tapi gara-gara itu, saya jadi ngeluarin duit lagi buat traktir dia makan di mcd. Ini mah namanya pemerasan.**

**. **

**Mau balas review dulu ah. Yang gak login, saya balas disini. Yang login, saya balas di PM masing-masing.**

_**Renier Jaegerjaques : arigatou dah review, Renier-san.. ini udah di update kok. Silahkan di baca. Mampir dan review lagi yah..**_

_**KyuHime : arigatou dah review. Ini sudah lanjut kok. Harap review nya yah...**_

_**Cukup 'uchan' : begitulah seharusnya mereka. Dimanapun harus selalu mesra. Kalau untuk pasangan Inoue sich, saya mana-mana ajah. Asal dia gak sama Ichigo. Ichigo cuman buat Rukia. GrimmNel? Saya belum kepikiran kesana. Gimana hubungan mereka di fic ini juga saya gak tahu. Hehehehe... mampir dan review lagi yah.**_

_**Haruhi Miki : wah... kalo senyum-senyum sendiri, nanti bisa dibilang orang gila lho, Miki-san.. yosh...ini udah update, mohon reviewnya...**_

_**Qory ikhza : panggil apa ajah boleh kok . KuroChiki lucu juga. Ini udah di update kok. Mohon reviewnya yah...**_

_**Mamoru okta-chan lemonberry gak login : hwaaaa...namamu buat kakak pegal nich. Kok gak login. Jahatnya dirimu. Byakun vs Syazel? Masa Byakun dibuat OOC? Gak tega liat Nii-sama OOC. Yah...liat ajah nanti...**_

_**Vvvv : itu pasti bakal terjadi. Mereka gak bakal mudah keluar dari hueco mundo. Tenang ajah...**_

**.**

Ah...saya kok malah curcol yah. Ya udah dech, kita mulai ajah ceritanya.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah pyah minta di Kubo-sensei tetap gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit.

Summary : Espada bangkit kembali , dan sekali lagi Aizen ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membangkitkan kembali Hougyoku. Apa tindakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia yang sedang hamil muda diculik oleh Aizen yang ingin menggunakan Rukia untuk membangkitkan Hougyoku?

Genre : Romance, Adventure

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki ( Rukia Kurosaki)

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo bertebaran. OOC juga ada. Pertempuran gak seru. Don't Like Don't Read. Sudah ada peraturan itu kan?

.

.

**Chapter 7 : Supernal Tag, Grimmjow's Reason**

.

Panas menyengat Hueco Mundo ditambah oleh pasir yang ada disepanjang perjalanan mereka, dan juga suasana suram Hueco Mundo yang hanya ada bangunan pualam, tidak menyurutkan langkah yang terus diambil oleh empat orang yang sedari tadi berjalan. Mereka melangkah atas instruksi seseorang yang dulunya musuh, sekarang mengaku ingin membantu mereka. Aneh memang, tapi seseorang tentu saja bisa berubah bukan?

Grimmjow dan Nel berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Kedua orang ini memang teman, karena mereka Espada. Hanya saja walaupun sesama Espada, mereka tidak pernah mengakrabkan diri. Mungkin begitulah semua Espada. Mereka terbiasa untuk menjauhkan diri dari sesama Espada lainnya. Tidak pernah mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

Walaupun begitu, suasana disitu tidaklah sesuram yang kita bayangkan. Karena, terdengar samar-samar suara di belakang mereka. Suara berisik dan gaduh. Saling berteriak, mengatai, mengejek. Sesekali terdengar suara keluhan, tepatnya suara mengaduh dari sang pria. Sepertinya ia disiksa oleh si wanita.

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu, Chappy itu terimut di dunia. Kalau anakku perempuan, akan ku namai Chappy,"

"A...apa? Chappy. Nama itu jelek sekali. Pokoknya aku tidak setuju. Chappy itu menurutku terjelek di dunia,"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengejek Chappy, berarti kau mengejekku, Ichigo!"

"Memangnya kau ibunya, sampai kau tersinggung begitu?"

"Kalau kau terus mengejek Chappy, akan kuberikan nama Chappy pada anak ku. Tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Kau dengar itu, Mikan?"

"Ugh...Rukia Midget. Baiklah, aku mengalah,"

Begitulah percakapan, tepatnya pertengkaran yang mereka dengar. Nel hanya senyam-senyum mendengarnya. Sementara Grimmjow memasang wajah datar. Malas menanggapi. Telinganya panas, tapi apa boleh buat. Lebih baik, pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Untung saja dia sedang hamil, jika tidak sudah kupukul kepalanya. Membela Chappy si jelek itu. Hah..yang benar saja, anakku mau dinamai Chappy? Dia pikir anakku kelinci?" Ichigo mulai mengomel tidak jelas di samping Rukia. Namun dengan suara pelan tentunya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Ichi," tanya Rukia memasang tampang horor. Sepertinya ia mendengarnya.

"Ah..ti..tidak kok. Kau salah dengar mungkin, Rukia sayang," jawab Ichigo memasang tampang polos untuk mengelabui istrinya.

.

.

.

Panah-panah dari Ishida terus menghujam tempat tersebut. Tempat pertarungannya dengan Ulquiorra Shciffer yang saat ini terus dihujam oleh panah dari Ishida. Namun, entah mengapa panah-panah tersebut sama sekali tidak mempan pada Ulquiorra. Kecepatannya dalam menghindar pun sangat tepat, seakan-akan panah yang Ishida tembakan melaju dalam gerakan lambat, sehingga dengan mudah Ulquiorra menghindar.

Bukan hanya panah saja yang membayangi Ulquiorra. Bankai milik Gin yang terus mengincarnya pun bisa ia hindari. Sebenarnya siapa Ulquiorra yang sekarang? Kenapa ia bisa sekuat ini? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ishida maupun Gin.

Sementara itu di sudut ruangan tampak Orihime yang melihat pertarungan itu dari jauh. Sambil terus menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di dadanya. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang. Sementara itu Soten Kisshun masih tetap di aktifkan untuk menyembuhkan luka Rangiku. Perlahan luka Rangiku menutup, begitu pula dengan memarnya.

"Orihime..," panggil Rangiku. Orihime pun menoleh. "Jangan khawatir. Percayalah pada Ishida. Aku pun percaya pada Gin,"

Orihime tersenyum kecil. Selalu saja begini. Bagaimana pun ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, apapun itu, orang lain akan mudah mengetahiunya. Seperti Rangiku yang saat ini menegurnya, karena ia yakin Rangiku tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Takut dan khawatir pada pertarungan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku percaya pada Uryuu-kun, Rangiku-san. Jadi jangan khawatir soal diriku,"

.

.

.

Berlanjut ke pertarungan mereka. Serangan Quincy dan seorang kapten terlihat sia-sia, begitu melihat musuh dengan mudahnya menghindar dari serangan yang sedari tadi mereka lancarkan. Apalagi jika musuh sekarang sudah melakukan perubahan. Itulah yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra. Perubahannya kali ini membuat pergerakan semakin cepat dibandingkan saat ia masih dalam keadaan penyegelan zanpakutounya.

"Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa gerakannya sangat cepat sampai-sampai panahku tidak ada yang bisa menembusnya?" ujar Ishida. Saat ini, ia nampak kelelahan. Panahnya yang bisa ia keluarkan sebanyak 1200 pun saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya di depan pergerakan Ulquiorra.

"Begitulah dirinya, Ishida-san. Aku pun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia sekuat ini. Yang aku khawatirkan, ia akan mengeluarkan Lanza Del Relampago nya. Itu bukan lawan bagi kita," jawab Gin yang semakin merasakan reiatsu nya makin menipis. Tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

"Aku pernah berhadapan dengannya saat di Las Noches. Hanya saja, kekuatannya tidak seperti ini. Dan aku tahu seperti apa Lanza Del Relampago miliknya," ujar Ishida dengan mata yang mengawasi Ulquiorra yang jauh di depannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau seperti ini?" Ishida semakin menekukkan wajahnya. Sekali ini, otaknya yang jenius itu tidak bisa ia pakai untuk memikirkan cara mengalahkan musuh didepannya.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan pertarungan ini. Hanya inikah kekuatan kalian? Jika begitu akan kuakhiri dengan ini," Ulquiorra kemudian melayang hingga ia mendapatkan jarak yang bagus, sehingga ia bisa melihat semua yang ada di bawah. Telunjuk kirinya ia arahkan pada Gin dan juga Ishida yang ada di bawahnya. Cahaya hitam dengan sedikit warna hijau yang tercampur dengan cahaya berbentuk bola tadi, sudah berkumpul. Tinggal menembakkannya saja.

Ishida yang memang memiliki ingatan bagus, membelalakkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan Ulquiorra lakukan.

"ORIHIME! AKTIFKAN SANTEN KESSHUN!" ia berteriak pada Orihime yang ada di sudut sana. Ia panik sekarang.

"ICHIMARU-SAN, ITU..,"

"Cero Oscuras,"

_BLAAARRRRR_

"URYUU-KUN!"

"GINNNN!"

.

.

.

"Hei...hei, ada apa dengan Zanpakutou mu itu? Mengapa penyangga zanpakutou itu sedikit patah? Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak memperbaikinya," Ggio kali ini mencoba mengambil nafas. Sungguh pertarungan yang sangat melelahkan yang ia jalani. Baru kali ini, ia bertemu musuh yang membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini. Padahal, musuhnya ini sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada zanpakutounya. Tidak melakukan pelepasan atau apapun. Ia hanya menangkis serangan Ggio, dan sesekali menyerangnya masih dengan hanya menggunakan zanpakutou tersegel.

"Ini? Rupanya kau melihatnya. Kau sungguh teliti. Patahnya zanpakutou ku ini, menandakan bahwa aku telah mengalahkan ratusan mungkin ribuan musuh selama aku tinggal di sini, tepatnya di hutan Menos Grande," Ashido menjawab pertanyaan Ggio.

"Ap...apa? Jadi kau? Hahahaha...jangan bercanda denganku, Shinigami. Tidak akan ada yang bisa keluar dengan selamat jika sudah terjebak dalam hutan Menos. Apalagi untuk orang seperti dirimu," Ggio tertawa dengan keras. Ia tahu betul bagaimana bahaya nya Hutan Menos Grande. Selain banyak Menos, yang sangat kuat, ribuan Hollow pun banyak yang hidup disana. Di setiap sudut tempat itu. Secara logika, tempat itu sarang mereka. Mustahil untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi, jika sudah di sarang musuh seperti itu.

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku hidup disana sudah sangat lama. Bahkan aku mulai tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku melihat cahaya. Dan lagi, apa maksudku mengatakan orang sepertimu? Justru aku ragu apakah kau masih akan hidup dengan tebasan pedangku nanti. Jadi, singkatnya orang sepertimu tidak akan menang dariku," jawab Ashido dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Ggio yang memang mudah terpancing perkataan musuh pun kali ini melakukan kuda-kuda.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu tentang level diantara kita, Shinigami. Kuichigire, Tigre Estoque," reiatsunya meningkat dengan pesat, membuat Ashido mau tidak mau menahan dirinya agar tidak terbawa dengan reiatsu milik Ggio. Selang beberapa saat, muncullah Ggio dengan bentuk Ressurecion miliknya. Pakaian Arrancarnya yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih tadi, sekarang berubah menjadi pakaian yang panjangnya hanya sampai selutut, dengan garis-garis hitam besar di sepanjang pakaiannya. Lengannya pun terdapat garis merah. Sedangkan bentuk topeng hollownya berubah dengan sepasang taring panjang di sisi topengnya, dan seperti nama zanpakutounya, ia seperti harimau.

Ashido melihat perubahannya tersebut. Ia tidak berkomentar atau pun berbicara tentang perubahan lawannya.

"Tamatlah kau, Shinigami! Projectiles!" taring yang ada disisi kepalanya melepas dan dengan kecepatan maksimal siap untuk menghantam Ashido.

.

.

_BLAAARRRR_

_BLAARRRR_

Dua kali terdengar bunyi ledakan. Dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Rupanya hampir separuh dome tempat mereka bertarung hancur dan membuat cahaya matahari di bawah langit biru Hueco Mundo masuk dan menyinari semua yang ada di dalam.

"Hahahaha...inilah perbedaan antara level kita, Shinigami," Ggio tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Ashido tidak tampak lagi didepannya. Serangan tadi tidak akan mungkin salah sasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang mengatakannya. Tamatlah dirimu. Bakudou 61, Rikujoukoro," Ggio tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia shock karena Ashido masih hidup dan langsung melancarkan kido yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak karena 6 cahaya yang mengelilingi dan mengikatnya sehingga sulit melakukan pergerakan.

"Kenapa ia tidak mati, begitu pikirmu? Seranganmu lemah, Ggio. Seranganmu bisa ku tepis dengan zanpakutou ku,"

_CRASSHH_

Darah mengalir dengan deras dari dada Ggio yang sudah ditebas oleh Ashido. Luka nya dalam dan menembus jantung. Sudah dipastikan Ggio tewas ditangan Fukutaichou divisi 13 itu.

"Maaf, tapi level wakil kapten dan Fraccion sepertimu sangatlah jauh. Kau hanya bisa menyerang dengan kepala mendidih. Itu yang membedakan diriku dan dirimu," ujar Ashido yang meninggalkan Ggio yang telah tergeletak. Meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali menyarungkan zanpakutou nya.

.

.

"Beristirahatlah, Rukia-san," Nel meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia. Sekarang mereka ada di reruntuhan bangunan. Tempat yang sangat tidak pantas untuk digunakan beristirahat. Tapi apa boleh buat, mana ada tempat bagus di sarang musuh.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia kelelahan pun meminta untuk istirahat sebentar, walaupun Rukia menolak dan Grimmjow yang protes. Ia tidak mau egois dengan berjalan terus hanya untuk kembali ke markas Grimmjow. Tempat mereka akan membukakan Garganta untuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Sementara Rukia kelelahan dengan perjalanan mereka. Mereka tidak dapat menggunakan Shunpo ataupun Sonido, karena keberadaan mereka akan terlacak oleh Aizen.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Ia tidak dapat menampik kalau ia sangat lelah, sejak ia hamil, ia memang sering mudah lelah, namun kali ini, ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Keberadaan kakak dan semua yang datang menolongnya yang tentu dalam bahaya sekarang menjadi pikirannya saat ini.

"Hm? Tidurlah, Rukia. Kau tampak sangat lelah," ujar Ichigo seraya mengusap puncak kepala Rukia yang berada di dadanya. Posisi mereka saat ini duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding bangunan retak tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang," ujar Rukia. Ichigo tidak terkejut. Ia tahu Rukia pasti akan mengatakan hal ini. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Rukia seperti ini.

"Tidak, kau harus pulang Rukia,"

"Tapi, Ichigo, bagaimana...,"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Dengan Byakuya? Setelah mengeluarkanmu dari sini, aku akan kembali kesini dan membawa mereka pulang. Aku berjanji," Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi bersandar padanya. Rukia sudah menegakkan kepalanya dan bersiap untuk berdebat dengan Ichigo.

"Dengar. Kau dalam bahaya besar sekarang, Rukia. Kau tahu mengapa aku bicara seperti itu. Kau akan kuantar ke Soul Society. Kau akan dilindungi langsung oleh Soutaichou. Penjagaan di Soul Society akan diperketat, sehingga tidak akan ada yang menyusup. Begitu kau aman, aku akan kembali dan membawa semua pulang," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar pada istrinya.

"Lalu apa yang aku lakukan? Menunggu dan menjadi orang tidak berguna disana?" kali ini Rukia sedikit tersinggung. Dia tidak butuh dilindungi. Ia akan menghadapi ini dengan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain terluka demi dia, sementara dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Itu konyol dan ia tidak akan mau.

"Kau harus melakukan ini, Rukia. Harus. Semua pengorbanan mereka akan sia-sia kalau sampai Aizen berhasil mendapatkanmu dan menyatukan kembali Hougyoku. Mengertilah, Rukia," kali ini Ichigo terlihat frustasi dengan sikap Rukia yang keras kepala. Ia hanya ingin Rukia selamat, bukannya sengaja membuat Rukia tidak merasa berguna.

"Lalu membiarkan semuanya terluka? Membiarkanmu terluka? Aku tidak mau, Ichigo. Aku akan tetap disini. Bersamamu. Aku akan menyesal selama hidupku, jika kau terluka" tegas Rukia. Jika disuruh memilih antara nyawanya atau nyawa Ichigo yang ingin diselamatkannya, maka ia akan memilih nyawa Ichigo. Ichigo sudah terlalu banyak terluka akibat peperangan yang mungkin akan dimulai lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin Ichigo maju sendiri dalam peperangan ini. Bukankah seorang istri harus berada di tempat suaminya berada?

"Kau akan membuatku lebih menyesal, jika kau sampai di tangan Aizen. Alasanku sama dengan alasanmu. Kita sama-sama ingin melidungi satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu. Aku seorang kepala keluarga. Seorang suami dan juga seorang...ayah. Aku punya kewajiban untuk melidungi kalian. Kau dan anakku," jawab Ichigo. Dia berbicara selembut dan sehalus mungkin pada Rukia. Jika ia menanggapinya dengan berteriak, maka Rukia akan semakin keras kepala.

"Setidaknya kau harus memikirkan anak yang ada di kandunganmu itu, Rukia. Kau harus memikirkannya. Selain dirimu, dia juga akan ada dalam bahaya kalau kau terus egois seperti ini," Rukia terdiam. Amarahnya mendadak menghilang. Perkataan Ichigo yang lembut namun menusuk itu membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh egois. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada satu nyawa yang akan ada dalam bahaya jika ia memaksakan diri. Dan ia harus melindungi nyawa ini. Nyawa ini harus melihat betapa indahnya dunia. Betapa tampan ayahnya dan betapa cantik ibunya. Dan merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

"...,"

"...,"

"Baik. Aku akan menurutimu. Aku akan pulang. Tapi berjanjilah, kembali dengan selamat. Jangan biarkan aku menjadi janda, dan jangan biarkan aku membesarkan anak kita sendiri," kali ini mata Rukia nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh merasa tidak berguna. Mengapa ia harus berada disini saat waktunya tidak tepat. Kalau begini, ia harus menunggu mereka dengan sabar. Ia sungguh tidak terbiasa jika hanya menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku akan kembali dan membesarkan anak kita. Bersama-sama. Aku berjanji," ujar Ichigo dan mencium singkat bibir Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Ichigo. Ia segera menghapus airmata nya yang sempat jatuh tadi.

.

.

"Aizen sudah tahu dengan pengkhianatan kita," ujar Nel pelan. Saat ini ia berdiri di belakang Grimmjow, sementara Grimmjow hanya duduk di atap bangunan miring tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Dari awal dia sudah tahu. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang mudah dikelabui. Jadi kenapa? Kau takut? Kembalilah ke markasmu dan bunuh para penyusup itu," jawab Grimmjow yang masih membelakangi Nel.

"Aku tidak takut. Sejak awal pun aku tidak takut pada Aizen. Aku tidak pernah setia padanya. Aku bukan sampah seperti kalian yang rela menyembah Aizen," sindir Nel.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Justru kau lah yang menurutku sampah. Kau pura-pura setia padanya selama ini. Setidaknya kau lebih busuk dariku, " jawab Grimmjow. Nel terdiam. Memang benar, ia mungkin lebih busuk dari Grimmjow. Ia pura-pura setia pada Aizen, padahal ia sangat benci pada Aizen. Sungguh ironis. Ternyata di dunia ini pun berlaku hukum rimba. Siapa yang kuat, ia yang berkuasa. Hanya karena perbedaan kekuatan, mereka harus jadi tunduk pada Aizen.

Ah...dia jadi ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Saat dimana dia menjadi anak kecil polos, yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Yang hanya bisa berlarian di antara pasir-pasir Hueco Mundo tanpa mengenal lelah bersama Pesche, Dondonchakka dan juga Bawabawa. Ia merindukan saat itu.

Entah apa penyebabnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia kembali menjadi dewasa. Ia sangat senang dengan perubahannya. Karena kali ini tidak akan ada hollow yang akan mengincarnya juga temannya. Juga, ia akan mudah mengalahkan mereka semua.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka, Aizen datang padanya dan memintanya untuk kembali menjadi Espada ketiga. Ia menolak saat itu. Ia tidak sudi kembali ke tempat itu. Ia muak dengan tempat itu. Namun, karena penolakannya, bayaran yang ia dapat pun sangatlah mahal. Pesche, Bawabawa dan Dondonchakka, ditangkap dan dijadikan sandera agar Nel mau mengikutinya lagi. Pesche maupun Dondonchakka rela mereka dibunuh, asalkan Nel jangan menjadi Espada lagi. Namun, Nel bukanlah seseorang yang suka mengkhianati kawannya. Ia menyanggupi permintaan Aizen, asalkan mereka dilepaskan. Tapi, saat Nel telah menjadi Espada, Aizen tidak kunjung melepaskan mereka. Saat itu, ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh, karena percaya pada perkataan Aizen. Sungguh tragis.

.

.

"Nel, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Grimmjow?" Nel berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri di belakangnya. Sementara Grimmjow sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia sudah tahu itu Ichigo.

"Rukia-san?" tanya Nel.

"Dia sudah tertidur. Jadi, bisakah kau meninggalkanku untuk bicara dengan Grimmjow? Ada yang ingin kupastikan kali ini," sekali lagi Ichigo berkata pada Nel.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Aku akan menjaga Rukia-san," jawab Nel menyetujui permintaan Ichigo dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Nel,"

"Jadi, apa maumu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Grimmjow memulai percakapan.

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu menolong kami dan mengkhianati Aizen," jawab Ichigo. Tatapan tajam ia arahkan pada Grimmjow. Sayang Grimmjow tidak melihatnya.

"Cih!,"

.

.

.

"Uryuu-kun," Orihime membisikkan nama suaminya yang tidak jelas bagaimana nasibnya setelah terkena Cero Oscuras. Terus membisikkan namanya. Berharap dengan bisikannya, suaminya akan kembali dengan selamat. Ia takut sekali, karena ia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan reiatsunya lagi.

Orihime yakin, Ishida dan Gin terkena Cero hitam tersebut. Cero yang sama yang pernah dilihatnya dikeluarkan Ulquiorra saat melawan Ichigo di atap Las Noches. Cero yang bahkan sampai membuat topeng Ichigo rusak dan hancur. Ichigo dalam mode hollownya saja bisa terkapar, apalagi mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai mode hollow.

"GIIIINNNN!"

"GINNN!"

Sedangkan Rangiku berteriak, lebih histeris dari biasa. Terus memanggil nama Gin. Ia trauma. Trauma dengan kematian Gin. Ia takut akan seperti dulu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Gin lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini dan selamanya.

Kesedihan mereka tergantikan oleh keterkejutan saat tiba-tiba Ulquiorra sudah ada di depan mereka. Santen Kesshun milik Orihime pecah seketika. Entah karena tekanan reiatsu milik Ulquiorra, mungkin juga karena dampak Cero Oscuras tadi atau ketetapan hati Orihime yang membuat pelindungnya menjadi lemah seperti itu.

"Jadi, makhluk lemah seperti kalian bisa apa setelah pelindung kalian tidak ada?" Ulquiorra menatap tajam dua gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi, sekarang giliranmu yang datang kesini untuk menolong temanmu, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Orihime yang ada di depannya. Orihime tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ulquiorra. Ia gemetaran. Bukan karena takut pada Ulquiorra, ia gemetar karena pikirannya yang melayang pada sosok sang suami yang terkena serangan Ulquiorra.

"Kau takut, Onna?" kata itu pernah ditanyakan oleh Ulquiorra. Sudah sangat dulu.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Sudah pernah aku katakan sebelumnya," jawab Orihime. Ia mencoba mengirimkan death glare pada Ulquiorra.

"Aura mu berubah, Onna. Kau tidak terlihat bimbang seperti dulu lagi,"

"Karena aku punya hati, tidak seperti kalian yang sama sekali tidak punya hati," jawab Orihime.

"Hati, ya? Kalau begitu hatimu ada dimana? Apa aku sampai harus membelah kepalamu untuk melihatnya? Atau aku harus mencongkel matamu?" deja vu. Sama seperti itu. Ulquiorra menanyakan hal yang sama padanya saat itu. Orihime terdiam.

"...,"

"...,"

"Ugh...," Orihime, Rangiku dan terlebih lagi Ulquiorra terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja langsung menusukkan zanpakutou nya tepat pada perut Ulquiorra.

"GINNN!"

"Maaf, Ulquiorra-san. Sepertinya pertarungan ini memang harus diselesaikan. Jujur, aku pun bosan dengan pertarungan ini,"

"Se...sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau berbicara pada Orihime. Kau lengah, Ulquiorra. Seharusnya sikapmu tidak seperti itu saat ada di tengah pertarungan,"

"Uryuu-kun!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime?" Orihime menangis saat Ishida sudah ada disampingnya, dengan keadaan terluka. Pelipis terluka, tangan pun begitu. Tampilan Ishida pun terlihat kusut. Baju Quincy kebanggaan nya juga sudah sobek dimana-mana.

Gin masih menancapkan Shinsou miliknya pada Ulquiorra, lalu berkata "Ada satu fakta lagi yang belum kau tahu mengenai bankai ku. Jika kutusukkan seperti ini, dalam jarak sedekat ini, artinya aku sedang menanamkan racun pada tubuhmu. Racun yang akan menghancurkan setiap sel yang ada di dalam tubuhmu," Gin kemudian mencabut pedangnya, dan menjauh dari Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan Lanza Del Relampago. Jika kau melakukan itu, sudah jelas aku dan Ishida-san akan mati di tanganmu. Kami datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan teman kami. Bukan bertarung denganmu, Ulquiorra,"

Gin kemudian berjalan mendekati Rangiku yang masih terbaring. Pengobatan sudah selesai, karena Soten Kisshun nya telah selesai diaktifkan. Rangiku pun sudah terlihart lebih baik sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rangiku?" tanya Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Jauh lebih baik. Jangan tersenyum, atau ku pukul kau," ancam Rangiku. Dia benar-benar tidak suka Gin tersenyum. Ia jadi tidak bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan oleh Gin.

"Yare-yare. Kau ini, terluka seperti itu masih saja ingin memukulku," canda Gin lagi.

"Diam kau!"

"Baiklah, kita harus keluar dari sini. Cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk melakukan penyembuhn. Setelah itu kita bergerak kembali," saran Gin yang disetujui oleh mereka semua. Mereka lalu meninggalkan tempat itu beserta Ulquiorra yang terkapar.

.

.

"Sebelum aku mengatakan alasanku, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya padaku?" kali ini Grimmjow ternyata suka basa-basi. Ia tidak memandang Ichigo. Ia masih saja membelakanginya. Menatap lurus kedepan, walaupun didepannya pemandangannya hanya berupa pasir dan bangunan yang sudah rusak parah. Angin yang menerpa wajah dan juga rambut birunya tidak ia pedulikan.

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu seratus persen. Mungkin kau bisa meyakinkan Rukia, tapi tidak denganku," jawab Ichigo dengan nada ketusnya. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau membenciku. Mengapa kali ini kau menolongku. Lagipula yang menculik Rukia, kau kan? Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika ternyata ini salah satu rencanamu untuk membawa Rukia pada Aizen,"

"Cih! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan main dengan cara kotor. Lagipula, siapa bilang shinigami kecil itu percaya padaku? Dia sama sekali tidak percaya padaku," jawab Grimmjow.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu?" kembali Ichigo menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya," jawab Grimmjow santai.

"Hah? Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau berbuat sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu alasannya? Ini bukan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques yang aku kenal," kali ini Ichigo memasang tampang cengo. Sungguh bukan seperti Grimmjow yang biasanya. Ia terlihat kalem di mata Ichigo, dan itu membuat Ichigo ingin tertawa.

"Hahahahaha...apakah Rukia menyiksamu, atau ia memukul kepalamu, sehingga kau seperti ini? Aku tidak mengenalmu sekarang," Ichigo tertawa. Ini benar-benar bukan Grimmjow yang sesungguhnya. Ia terlalu tenang untuk seorang Grimmjow.

"Apa kau perlu alasan untuk melindungi teman-temanmu dan juga istrimu serta anakmu? Kurasa, jika aku menanyakannya, kau pasti tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini," jawab Grimmjow yang membuat Ichigo terdiam.

"Tunggu, kau bilang anak? Kau sudah tahu Rukia sedang hamil?" tanya Ichigo. Yang ia tahu, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak tahu perihal berita ini.

"Tidak sampai saat istrimu pingsan. Saat itu aku baru tahu keadaannya. Pantas saja aku mudah mengalahkannya saat itu," ujar Grimmjow.

"Jadi, singkatnya kau tidak tega pada istriku?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

"Kesimpulannya seperti itu. Selain itu aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya jadi orang baik. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan selamanya seperti ini. Aku akan kembali jahat setelah ini," jawab Grimmjow sembari menyeringai.

"Cih. Dasar! Tapi...memang lebih baik kau menjadi jahat kembali. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang sekarang," Ichigo terlihat ikut menyeringai. Tapi tentu saja mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang melihat ekspresi lawan bicara mereka.

"Jangan menceramahiku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Jagalah apa yang sudah kau dapatkan. Aizen tidak akan melepaskan kalian semudah itu,"

"Ah...aku mengerti. Aku tahu Aizen tidak akan menyerah sebelum tujuannya tercapai," .

.

.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa selamat dari serangannya tadi?" tanya Rangiku pada Ishida dan juga Gin. Mereka saat ini tengah beristirahat sejenak di dalam sebuah bangunan yang lagi-lagi bangunan tak layak pakai. Namun, jarak mereka cukup jauh dengan tempat tadi.

"Arigatou, Orihime-san," ucap Gin saat penyembuhannya sudah selesai dilakukan.

"Uhm..sama-sama, Ichimaru-san," jawab Orihime. Sekarang Soten Kisshun nya berpindah pada Ishida.

"Bagaimana kau bilang bisa bilang kalau kami selamat? Kau tidak lihat keadaan kami? Compang-camping seperti ini," Gin menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku dengan candaannya seperti biasanya.

"Kau! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat jawab!" bentak Rangiku.

"Yare-yare. Haori ku rusak. Agh..robek pula. Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Soutaichou. Aku harus bagaimana, Rangiku?" Gin merengek seperti anak kecil begitu mendapati keadaan haori nya yang sudah robek sana-sini.

"Biar aku yang menjahitnya," ujar Ishida tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa menjahitnya?" tanya Gin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tentu. Itu sangat gampang. Kalau perlu akan kutambahkan beberapa aksesoris di haori mu. Agar terlihat lebih mewah dibandingkan milik Soutaichou," jawab Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Be..benarkah?"

Rangiku dan Orihime hanya cengo memandang kedua orang tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati percakapan mereka.

"Kalian berdua! Cukup bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Cepat ceritakan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi!" Ishida dan Gin langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Rangiku. Gin mulai memasang senyum polosnya kembali, sementara Ishida kembali berbaring. Sekali lagi Soten Kisshun milik Orihime melakukan penyembuhan padanya.

"Rangiku-san cukup mengerikan loh kalau dia marah, Uryuu-kun," ujar Orihime yang berada di samping Uryuu.

"Kami terlempar keluar bangunan tersebut akibat dari Cero tadi. Kami tidak tahu seberapa jauh kami terlempar," Gin memulai ceritanya.

"Bankai Ichimaru-san menyelamatkan kami dari Cero tersebut," kali ini Ishida yang mulai bicara.

"Hanya saja, seberapa kuat aku menahannya, Cero itu pun semakin menguat. Kami pun terdorong dan terlempar karena dorongan Cero tersebut," Gin melanjutkan kembali.

"Aku tahu ini belum berakhir. Racun Kamishini no Yari pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu, apakah racun itu akan membuatnya mati. Ulquiorra sangat kuat. Belum tentu ia akan langsung mati begitu terkena racun tersebut," kali ini tampang Gin lebih serius.

"Aku tidak perduli dia masih hidup atau tidak. Yang jelas, jika ia masih hidup, maka aku kembali siap untuk membunuhnya," ujar Ishida yang menerawang.

"Tapi, Uryuu-kun. Dia kuat. Lebih baik jangan bertarung dengannya lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir tadi. Sesaat aku tidak merasakan reiatsu mu," Orihime terlihat cemas.

"Jangan cemas. Prioritas kita mengalahkan Aizen dan membawa pulang Rukia-san. Setelah itu kita pulang," Ishida menenangkan Orihime yang tampak cemas.

.

.

.

"Inilah wujud dari zanpakutou ku, Brujeria. Sekarang bagaimana denganmu, Fukutaichou? Menurut informasi, kau memiliki bankai. Untuk ukuran fukutaichou, kau tampak hebat walau tampangmu tidak hebat,"

"Cih...kalian memang suka mengumpulkan informasi tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Lagipula, wujud perubahanmu sungguh aneh. Tampangmu sudah seperti badut,"

Kali ini Renji yang sedang berhadapan dengan Zommari Leroux, tampak babak belur karena mendapat serangan cepat dari Zommari. Serangan dari Zabimaru nya pun sepertinya tidak memapan terhadap musuh nya yang ini. Karena ia akan mudah menghindar dengan sonido nya.

Ia pernah dengar dari Byakuya kalau Zommari adalah espada yang memiliki kecepatan Sonido diantara para Espada lainnya.

'_Aku menyesal menghabiskan waktuku sia-sia selama ini. Seharusnya aku juga belajar shunpo, bukan hanya memperkuat bankai ku saja. Akh...sial. Kalau lawanku hebat menggunakan teknik ini, seharusnya lawannya Kuchiki-taichou. Bukan aku,'_

"Kenapa kau terdiam? Apa kau sudah takut? Cepat keluarkan bankaimu. Aku ingin tahu bankai seperti untuk orang besar mulut sepertimu," ujar Zommari dan melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah...aku akan menunjukkannya. Tidak sopan jika membuat musuh menunggu terlalu lama,"

"...,"

"...,"

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" keluarlah bankai milik Renji. Panjang, dan berbentuk seperti ular. Hihio Zabimaru.

"Pantas untuk menjadi bankai mu yang memang besar mulut," ujar Zommari mengejek Renji.

"Cih...," Renji pun mengayunkan bankainya tepat ke hadapan Zommari.

.

.

.

"Kau lengah. Tidak seperti biasa,"

"Maafkan aku, Aizen-sama. Lalu, apa yang sekarang harus saya lakukan? Apakah saya harus kembali untuk membunuh mereka?"

"Tidak perlu. Tugasmu hanya menghabisi para pengkhianat itu. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques dan Neliel Tu Oderschwank. Kali ini jangan mengecewakan ku, Ulquiorra,"

"Aku mengerti, Aizen-sama,"

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" Ichigo membelai lembut pipi Rukia. Ia tidak terlelap sama sekali. Sampai istrinya kembali ke tempat yang aman, ia tidak akan menutup matanya. Karena jika ia menutup matanya, ia takut Rukia akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Hm..," Rukia menggeliat. Ia bangun dari tempat yang ia gunakan untuk tidur tadi, dan duduk disamping Ichigo. Walaupun hanya beralaskan lantai dingin, namun tidurnya tenang dibandingkan tempat yang disediakan Aizen untuknya.

"Jika masih lelah, tidurlah," perintah Ichigo. Ia melihat Rukia yang masih mengantuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali berjalan. Jangan membuang waktu," jawab Rukia.

"Maafkan aku. Jika saat itu aku menemanimu pergi ke Soul Society, kau tidak akan mungkin tertangkap. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Jika aku menemanimu saat itu, kau tidak akan perlu tidur di tempat seperti ini. Aku berjanji, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan kita pulang," ujar Ichigo sambil membelai rambut Rukia. Berniat untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di rambut hitam istrinya tersebut. Wajahnya sayu. Penuh penyesalan. Wajahnya ikut tertunduk.

Rukia menghela napas. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Bukankah kau seharusnya bersyukur, sekarang kita kembali bersama? Setidaknya walaupun dalam bahaya, yang terpenting adalah, kita tetap bersama. Benar kan?" Rukia memasang senyum manis. Kali ini ia tidak mempunyai niat untuk memarahi suaminya yang tampak tidak bersemangat itu.

"Anakmu bisa sedih, kalau melihat ayahnya tidak semangat,"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Bisa dilihat sang istri sedang membelai perutnya yang terlihat membuncit. Ia tahu ia dan Rukia tidak sendirian lagi. Diantara mereka, ada calon anak mereka. Yang harus mereka lindungi.

"Ya. Anakku akan bersedih jika aku tidak semangat. Yosh..ayo kita pergi, Rukia," Ichigo megulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Rukia.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Capek...**

**Satu kata. Capek...**

**Fuah...**

**Entah kenapa, ide untuk chapter ini mendadak buntu. Lihat saja pertarungan antara Gin, Ishida vs Ulquiorra. Terlalu datar. Saya jadi benci lihatnya. Humornya juga sedikit dan garing pula. Gomen na, minna-san...**

**Romance IchiRuki tidak terlau saya tampilkan secara kontak fisik. Memang seharusnya tidak begitu. Pertengkaran nunjukin kemesraan mereka. Perhatian satu sama lain, nunjukin kemesraan mereka, dan juga perkataan menunjukkan kemesraan mereka. Bukankah begitu? Semoga romancenya kerasa.**

**Satu pertarungan selesai. Pertarungan antara Ashido dan Ggio. Saya buat singkat saja. Karena saya baru nyadar kalau Ashido tidak pernah menyebutkan nama zanpakutounya. Jadi saya buat Ashido tampak gagah karena kuat. Hm...chapter depan, pertarungan siapa lagi?**

**Apapun pendapat reader saya terima. Fic lain di usahakan akan dilanjutkan. Oleh karena itu, mohon reviewnya. Maaf kalau chapter ini jelek sekali. Arigatou gozaimasu...**

**Akhir kata ijinkan saya untuk bilang, HIDUP ICHIRUKI!**


End file.
